révéler un secret peut tout changer
by Arie-Evans
Summary: C'est la septième années pour les Maraudeurs, Lily et Amy. James veut absolument conquérir le coeur de Lily mais celle ci est bien obstinée! Va t elle enfin s'avouer l'amour qu'elle lui vout? Première fic alors soyez gentils!
1. Default Chapter

Lily entrait dans le Poudlard Express pour retourner dans un autre été de torture avec sa sœur. Amy Claythorn, sa meilleure amie devait l'inviter a passer les deux dernières semaines avant le retour à l'école des sorcier pour leur 7ieme et dernière année mais l'été serait long.  
-On vas dans ce compartiment Amy, il n'y en a vraiment aucun autre de libre, dit Lily en ouvrant la porte du compartiment.

-Fleur de Lys!  
-Potter arrête de m'appeler Fleur de LysÇa m'énerve quand tu dis ça! dit Lily en prenant place près de Remus Lupin, le seul membre des fameux Maraudeurs qu'elle pouvait endurer. Il était même sympathique quand il n'était pas a l'origine de mauvaises farces, c'est a dire, presque toujours. Remus avait toujours l'air épuisé et Lily se demandait bien pourquoi.

James Potter était Le tombeur de ces dames, suivit de près ou même à égalité avec Sirius Black. La seule fille qu'il voulait voir dans ses bras était la seule qui ne succombait pas à son charme: Lily Evans.

Sirius lui s'amusait de son pouvoir de séduction et jouait avec les sentiments des filles mais pas méchamment.

-Dit Lily, est-ce que tu vas sortir avec moi un jour! Demanda James en allant s'asseoir près de Lily pour la prendre pas les épaules.

-Si tu devenait, ce qui me surprendrait beaucoup, moins égoïste et si tu me laissais vivre sans t'avoir a mes pieds constamment peutêtre que je te porterait un tant soit peu dans mon cœur, dit Lily en se levant.  
-Où vas-tu ma Fleur de Lys? Demanda James en prenant la main de Lily pour la retenir.  
-Je ne veux pas t'avoir dans mes pattes Potter. C'est clair?  
-Si je te lâche est-ce que tu vas rester? Demanda James en prenant un air piteux.

-Tu m'exaspères quand tu fait ça, dit Lily en secouant la tête. Elle reprit place au côté de James en faisant bien attention qu'il ne la reprenne plus par les épaules.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu vous faites cet été jolies dames? Demanda Sirius en faisant une place à May pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir près de lui.  
-Jolies dames! Et bien moi je vas en France et je reviens pour prendre en charge Lily pour les deux dernières semaines, dit May.

-Et toi Lily que fais-tu le reste de l'été? Demanda Remus.

-Absolument rien! Répondit Lily en riant.

-Pourquoi tu viens pas à la fête de James? On pourrais bien s'amuser si tu venait! Dit Sirius ne demandant pas la permission de James.

-Ouais bonne idée! Dit James en regardant Lily

-J'y penserai…

Lily était épuisé et s'était endormit quelque minutes après le départ. Quand James fût sûr de ne pas réveiller Lily, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que Lily vas aimer ça quand elle va s réveiller, dit Amy en regardant Lily dormit paisiblement.

-Moi je trouve qu'elle a l'air bien, dit Sirius en prenant Amy de la même façon que James prenait Lily.  
-HA lâches-moi! Amy poussa Sirius qui se mit a rire comme un fou.  
-Tu me fais vraiment rire Amy!

-…Pourquoi!

-C'est juste drôle quand tu te fâches.

-C'est ça… je me demande pourquoi Lily a voulu qu'on vienne ici…

Le reste du chemin se fît sans que Lily ne se réveille. Le train arriva a la gare de King Cross et s'arrêta à la plate-forme 9¾.

-Lily, Fleur de Lys réveille toi, dit James en jouant doucement dans les cheveux de Lily.

Lily ouvrit les yeux et se leva rapidement.

-Pourquoi je suis dans tes bras Potter! Répond honnêtement! Demanda Lily en mettant sa veste.

-Et bien tu t'es endormit et tu as faillit tomber alors je t'ai attrapé juste avant que tu ne tombes par terre et…

-J'ai dit la vérité Potter! Coupa Lily.

-Et bien tu dormait et je voulais te prendre dans mes bras, je suis désolé, dit James en se levant à son tour.  
Tout le monde qui était dans la cabine était partit.

-Tu t'en prends à moi quand je suis faible!

-Avoue que je ne t'ai pas fait mal, au moins…

Lily le regarda dans les yeux pour le provoquer mais elle y vît tant d'amour qu'elle détourna la tête et partit dans le couloir pour aller retrouver ses parents

-Lily attend moi! James rejoignit Lily et sortit prendre ses bagages en même temps qu'elle.

-Arrête de me suivre James, dit Lily en marchant plus vite.

-Lily, je dois bien aller chercher ma valise, répondit James en riant.

Lily marcha encore plus vite.

-Ne le prends pas mal Lily, tu sais bien que je t'aime, dit James en souriant tendrement.

-Oui je sais…

-LILY CHÉRIE!

Lily se fît prendre dans ses bras par sa mère.

-Bonjour maman, dit Lily en regardant James rire doucement avant c se faire prendre à son tour.  
-JAMICHOU!

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça maman, dit James en se poussant pour ne pas qu sa mère le prenne encore dans ses bras.

Ce fût au tour de Lily de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie? Demanda la mère de Lily en prenant la valise de Lily pendant que Lily riait.

-Ris pas de moi Lily!

-Pour une fois que tu réussit à attirer mon attention Potter tu ne devrais pas chialer!

Sirius arrivant en sautant sur James comme sa mère l'avait fait.

-Oh James Chérie! Comme tu m'as manqué! S'exclama Sirius en embrassant James sur la joue.

Lily se mît à rire encore plus en se tenant les côtes.

-Sirius, ne rit pas parce que je me suis ennuyé de mon Jamichou, dit la mère de James en souriant.

-Désolé mme Potter mais c'était drôle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit mme Potter en prenant rapidement Sirius comme elle l'avait fait avec James.

Ce fût au tour de James de rire.

-Fais attention à ma mère Patmol ça peut être dangereux!

-Elle est vraiment cool ta mère Potter, dit Lily qui venait de rejoindre James.

-Lily! Tu m'as fait faire le saut, elle est peutêtre drôle mais tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est gênant!

Lily rit.

-C'est quand ta fête pour que je puisse te répondre si j'y vais ou non?

-C'est le 1ier Août, dit James en souriant à Lily, J'espère que tu vas venir…

-Je t'ai dit que j'y penserai. Mais moi je dois y aller alors bye, dit Lily.

James la prit rapidement dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Lily le laissa faire et partit en disant bye à James et Sirius.


	2. retour à la maison

**C ma première fic donc je savais pas qu'il fallait écrire l'introp ici alors voilà je l'écrit! Je dois dire que les personnages ne sont pas les miens sauf Amy Claythorn! J'espère que vous allez aimez ma fic!**

**Merci à « la ptite Clo » car c'est elle qui m'a envoyer mon premier review!**

**Bonne lecture!**

-C'est qui ce garçon qui t'as serré dans ses bras? Demanda Jamy, la mère de Lily.

-C'est juste un garçon maman, dit Lily en regardant le paysage passer par la fenêtre.

Elle n'avait pas hâte d'arriver à la maison et d'entendre la voix hystérique de sa sœur. Elle devrait rester dans sa chambre à ne rien faire car sa sœur serait toujours autour de leur petite piscine avec des garçons tous aussi laid qu'elle, au goût le Lily.

-Sa va Lily? Demanda sa mère en voyant le triste visage de Lily.

-Sa va très bien.

Le voyage ne fut pas long mais parut comme une éternité pour Lily. Elle prit sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture et entra dans sa maison.

-Bonjour ma chérie, dit son père en la voyant arriver.

-Bonjour papa, dit Lily en allant serrer son père dans es bras après avoir déposé sa valise.

-Tu ma beaucoup manqué ma chérie.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi papa.

-Et bien! Si c'est pas le monstre de la maison! Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à ton école de fou? Demanda Pétunia avec un sourire narquois.

-Sois gentille avec ta sœur, Pétunia, dit Jamy.

-Laisse faire maman, elle ne pourra jamais changer, dit Lily en prenant sa valise et en montant dans sa chambre.

Elle se laissa tombé sur son lit et sentant l'odeur de la maison. Elle se sentait chez elle mais depuis qu'elle avait entré en première année a Poudlard, sa maison était plutôt là bas. Elle se sentait quand même bien.

James regardait les voitures dans la rue en se demandant quoi écrire à Lily. Il voulait absolument qu'elle vienne. Il ne voulait pas de cadeau d'elle. Son cadeau serait sa présence et il en serait excessivement heureux. Il avait délaisser son habit d'école et portait un jeans et un t-shirt blanc quand même large. Il était vraiment attirant mais Lily n'était pas là pour le voir. C'est pour ça qu'il espérait la voir.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, une routine de se faire crier après sa sœur vint s'installer et Lily commença a s'ennuyer toute seule.

-LILY!

-Quoi Pétunia!

-Tu as reçu une lettre avec un foutu hibou!

Lily descendit prendre sa lettre et vit qu'elle était de James.

Ma chère Lily,

Est-ce que tu viens à ma fête? Je t'en pris ma Fleur de Lys, viens… Je serait vraiment l'homme le plus heureux de monde! Sinon et bien on se verra à Poudlard pour notre dernière année.

Avec amitié

James Potter

Lily s'assit sur son lit et pensa longuement avant de répondre. Si elle lui disait oui elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine des choses. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas qu'elle voulait lui faire d la peine. Elle se décida finalement.

James,

Je m'ennui chez moi alors je viendrai à ta fête mais ne vas rien t'imaginer! Surtout ne rien t'imaginer

Avec… rien en fait

Lily Evans.

Lily relu sa lettre et trouvait que c'était méchant de dire « Avec… rien en fait » mais c'était vrai alors elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Quelque jour plus tard, c'est à dire deux jours avant la fête de James, Lily reçut une lettre de celui-ci.

Cher Lily,

Je suis content que tu ai accepté! Tu ne peux pas me voir sourire malheureusement! Tu verrais que j'ai le plus gros sourire du monde! La fête commencera vers 12 :30 lundi le 1ier août, chez moi. Les indications sont au verso.

Avec amitié même si toi tu

n'éprouve rien à mon égard…

James Potter

Lily fut surprise de cette dernière remarque. James avait de réel sentiments à son égard, remarque, elle s'en foutait.

Elle lui répondit pour lui dire qu'elle avait bien reçu la lettre et comme elle n'avait rien à faire, elle alla voir ce qu'elle pourrait mettre.

Elle décida de mettre une robe blanche avec de vagues fleurs roses en motif de fond. Elle sortit son costume de bain en se disant que James devait bien avoir une piscine, creusé même. Une raison pour laquelle Lily n'aimait pas James, on dirait que l'argent lui sortait par les oreilles, et ça énervait Lily qui n'en avait pas beaucoup.

Les deux jours la séparant de la fête de James passèrent très rapidement. Lily ne voulait pas vraiment y aller mais elle s'amuserait peutêtre, en tout cas ce serait mieux qu'à la maison.

Le matin de la fête, Lily prit une douche rapide, mit sa robe et se maquillait quelque peu. Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

« Disons que je suis bien » se dit elle.

**Reviews s'il vous plait!**


	3. bonne fête James

Lily se fit reconduire par ses mère qui ne cessa de lui ire d'être prudente. Lily n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

Après s'être plusieurs fois perdu, ils arrivèrent devant une maison qui avait plutôt l'air d'un château mais Lily savait qu'il habitait un manoir elle ne se posa pas de question.

Elle sonna à la porte, qui s'ouvrit rapidement.

-Lily! J'espérait que tu arriverais bientôt, dit James en la voyant. Il lui fit un grand sourire et la fit entrer.

-Je serais peutêtre arrivé à l'heure si ton plan aurais été bien fait, il manquait des rues!

-Désolé Fleur de Lys, ne te fâche pas, je l'ai fait vite de plan mais tu es là et c'est ce qui compte!

James sourit de nouveau à Lily .

-Arrête de me sourire tu vas avoir des crampes dans les joues, dit Lily en riant. Où est-ce que je peut mettre mon sac?

-Donne le moi je vais aller le mettre dans le salon là mais toi tu peux aller rejoindre les autre dans l'autre salon au fond du couloir, dernière porte à gauche.

Quand James partit, Lily regarda partout autour d'elle et regardait le manoir d'un œil critique. Tout était trop bien placé. Lily s'approcha d'un vase et sans savoir pourquoi elle le bougea un tout petit peu pour qu'il soit croche. Elle partit en marchant lentement et en regardant les grands cadres accrochés au mur.

-Lily! T'es en fin arrivé! S'écria Sirius en venant la chercher. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment James était nerveux tantôt c'est fou! Aller viens, suis moi.

Lily le suivit dans une salle où il n'y avait que les maraudeurs.

-Il n'y a que vous?demanda Lily, surprise.

-Bonjour Lily, dit Remus en riant. Oui en fait la fête commence pour l'hure du souper mais il voulait voir ses amis avant.

-Oh je vois, et je suis son amie? Pourquoi je suis son amie?

-Tu n'es pas son amie tu es son amoureuse! S'exclama Sirius en riant.

-Arrête de rire de moi! Dit Lily en allant s'asseoir dans un divan ou elle faillit s'enfoncer à jamais.

Elle se releva un peu et fit mine de ne pas voir creusé dedans.

-Ils sont trop mou les divan ici je sais!

-C'est ce que j'ai remarqué, répondit Lily.

Ils parlèrent et rire jusqu'à ce que James demande s'il voulait se baigner.

-Est-ce que tu as ton maillot de bain Fleur de Lys?demanda James en se disant qu'il avait oublié de lui dire de l'amener.

-Oui! J'y ai pensé. Il est dans mon sac.

Ils mirent leurs maillot de bain et se rendirent à la piscine intérieur. Quand Lily arriva à la piscine en bikini rose et blanc, James se retourna et la regarda longuement. Elle avait de longues jambes mince. Sa petite taille était parfaite. Elle n'était ni trop mince ni trop grosse. Elle avait des seins fermes mais pas très gros. Ses cheveux flamboyant tombaient lourdement sur ses épaules lisses. Ses yeux émeraudes pétillant faisaient autant rayonner son visage que son sourire qui faisait toujours fondre James.

-Arrête de me dévisager Potter, dit Lily en rougissant quelque peu.

-James détourna les yeux sans rien dire.

-alors tu viens? Demanda Sirius qui riait de la façon dont James avait regardé Lily.,

-On se calme les hormones. Je te signale que c'est gênant car je suis la seule fille et vous me dévisagez tous comme une pièce de viande, dit Lily en entrant doucement dans l'eau.

-Pettigrow n'est pas là?

-Non, il ne se baigne jamais, il doit avoir quelque chose à cacher, dit Remus en riant.

Tous rirent sauf Lily qui ne comprenait pas.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dit-elle en nageant vers le creux.

-C'est une vraiment longue histoire que tu ne veux pas savoir, répondit James en allant rejoindre Lily.

Lily remarqua que les entraînement de Quiddich avaient faits effets sur son corps. Il était devenu musclé et fort. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de sa tête.

-Sa va Lily? Demanda James en souriant. Il comprenait ce qui avait fait Lily secouer la tête.

-Sa va très bien!

James s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Lily partit très vite.

-Attrape moi si tu peux!

Une longue poursuite s'en suivit et James réussit a rejoindre Lily qui n'avait plus de force. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle était tellement épuisé qu'elle ne se débattit même pas. Elle respirait très vite.

Épuisé ma Lily? Demanda James en riant.

Lily regarda James d'un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle était morte.

Ils rirent de bon cœur. James donna un bec sur la joue de Lily.

Elle le poussa et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la piscine.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te donne un baisé sur la joue?

-Parce que! Je n'ai pas le goût!

-C'est parce que ça te perturbes.

Lily se leva, prit sa serviette et parti.

-Lily attend!

-James, laisse la tranquille un peu, dit Sirius en se levant.

-Je vais me changer, dit James en soupirant. Il partit d'un pas lourd mais rapide.

-Je sens que sa va mal, dit Remus quand James fut partit.

-Ouais, c'est bien James ça par exemple, répondit Sirius en entourant sa serviette autour de sa taille. Tu viens Lunard?

Ils partirent à leur tour.

Lily tournait en rond dans la salle de bain. Elle avait été très surprise même si James l'avait souvent fait des fois.

« Pourquoi est-ce que sa me fait quelque chose? Il à souvent fait ça et sa ne m'a jamais rien fait»pensait-elle.

Elle avait mit un jeans qu'elle avait amené et un chandail à manche longue rose. Elle sortit et tomba sur James.

Elle laissa échappé un petit cri de stupeur.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais c'étais long. Il y a des invité d'arrivé, en fait presque tout le monde est arrivé. Je voulais te présenter, dit James en souriant.

-Et bien J'arrive, mais je dois avouer que je suis gêné James.

-On ira doucement viens, tu n'as pas ta robe?

-Non j'avais froid, dit Lily en commençant à marcher.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour que Lily rencontre la famille de James.


	4. QUOI Pourqoi?

**Bonne lecture!**

Lily était assise dans un divan et dormait presque. Ça faisait au moins une heure que les autres maraudeurs étaient partit.

-Lily!

Lily sursauter quelque peu.

-Quoi?

-Il y a ta mère au téléphone, dit James en aidant Lily à se lever.

Lily marcha quand même rapidement pour ne pas faire attendre sa mère.

-Allô?

-Allô ma chérie est-ce que tu pourrais coucher où tu es?

-QUOI! Pourquoi!

-Mon auto est tombé en panne et ton père est partit en ville pour la fin de semaines.

-Attends un peu que je demande.

Lily mit le combiné sur la table.

-L'auto de ma mère est tombé en panne et mon père est en ville pour la fin de semaine alors est-ce que je peux dormir ici pour cette nuit?

-Le quoi! Aucun problème! Tu peux dormir ici tant que tu veux! dit James en souriant. Sa Lily allait dormir chez lui!

-maman?

-Alors est-ce que tu peux?

-oui ça va aller mais viens me chercher demain avant le dîner.

-Bye bye ma chérie je viens le plus tôt que je peux.

-bye, dit Lily en raccrochant.

-Alors je vais dormir où? Demanda Lily en regardant James.

-Viens je vais te montrer. Tu dormiras dans la chambre d'ami près de la mienne, répondit James en allant montrer où la chambre d'ami était.

Lily se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-Moi je vais me coucher maintenant je suis vraiment fatigué mais j'ai quelque chose à te donner avant. Il est où mon sac?

-Je vais te le chercher, répondit James en sortant de la chambre.

Lily regarda la chambre d'un œil critique. Elle était spacieuse et avait les murs de couleurs clair, un beige crème et un bleu ciel presque blanc. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meuble, seulement une commode en bois ancien, un petit bureau et le lit. Une grande fenêtre laissait entrer la lumière du couché de soleil.

-Voilà Lily, dit James en tendant le sac da Lily vers celle-ci.

Lily sortit une enveloppe et la tendit à James.

James l'ouvrit et la lu avec plaisir.

Bonne fête James

Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas quoi te donner mais comme c'est ta fête je dois bien t'offrir un petit quelque chose.

Avec une photo de moi peut-être arrêteras-tu de toujours me suivre, mais j'en doute… je m'essaie quand même

Bonne fête

Lily

James regarda la photo que Lily lui avait glissé dans l'enveloppe. Lily était assise sur son lit a l'école et souriait un peu forcé mais elle était vraiment belle. Soudain, Amy arrivait et allait prendre Lily dans ses bras pour ensuite faire une bataille d'oreiller.

-Je sais qu'il y a Amy mais c'est ma plus belle photo, dit Lily en regardant la réaction de James.

Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et regardait la photo tendrement. Lily se sentit gêné car elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas ce sourire tendre en regardant Amy.

-Mais moi je voudrais bien dormir Ja… Potter.

-Tu ne veux pas parler un petit peu avec moi?

Lily rit en soupirant quelque peu.

-Seulement un petit peu, vraiment pas longtemps mais de toute façon tu ne pense pas que tes invités vont vouloir te voir? Ils sont là pour toi après tout.

-Mais tu es aussi mon invité, dit James en venant s'asseoir à coté de Lily sur le lit.

-Oui c'est sur.

Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Lily se détendit et baissa ses gardes vis-à-vis James. Après ce qui parut cinq minutes au yeux de Lily, celle-ci bailla à s'en déchirer la mâchoire.

-Il est quel heure?demanda-t-elle.

James regarda sur sa montre en riant doucement.

-Il est trois heures du matin!

Lily poussa doucement James.

-Vas-t'en! Dit elle en souriant.

James ne se leva pas mais se coucha encore plus.

-J'ai pas le goût!

-Et moi je ne veux pas que tu reste.

James se leva lourdement en faisant la moue. Lily ne réagit pas et entra sous les couvertures.

-Bonne nuit Fleur de Lys, dit James en sortant.

-Ouais bonne nuit.

Lily ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il faisait toujours noir. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 4:55 du matin. Elle essaya de se rendormit mais après 30 minutes et su q'elle ne se rendormirait pas. Elle se leva et se mit à marcher dans le manoir en regardant les tableaux. Elle se rendit devant une bibliothèque et y entra. Il y avait au moins une centaine de livres. Lily en prit un au hasard et commença à lire.

Elle le trouvait vraiment bon alors elle le continua.

-Comme sa on fait de la lecture?

James venait d'arriver derrière Lily. Lily sursauta et se retourna.

-Tu m'as fait le saut! Dit Lily en fermant le livre. Il est quel heure?

-Il est 9 :45, dit James en regardant la grosse horloge qu'il y avait au mur. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es réveillé?

-Je suis debout depuis 4 :55, dit elle en se levant. J'ai faim moi, on peut aller manger?

-Ouais, suis moi.

Ils allèrent à la cuisine et se firent un bol de céréales. Lily mangea silencieusement sous le regard de James. Il la regardait comme si elle était une perle rare.

-Arrête de me regarder comme sa James!

-Regarder comme quoi?

-Comme tu le fais! Ça m'énerve!

James rit et alla porter son bol dans le lavabo.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda-t-il en voyant Lily aller porter son bol dans le lavabo elle aussi.

-Je ne sais pas mais ma mère ne viendra sûrement pas me chercher avant l'heure du dîner.

Ils allèrent dans le salon pour penser à quoi faire.


	5. QU’EST CE QUE TU FAIS?

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda-t-il en voyant Lily aller porter son bol dans le lavabo elle aussi.

-Je ne sais pas mais ma mère ne viendra sûrement pas me chercher avant l'heure du dîner.

Ils allèrent dans le salon pour penser à quoi faire.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y aurait une fête?demanda Lily.

-En fin de compte il n'y a pas vraiment eu de fête car Remus ne se sentait pas bien alors Sirius est parti avec lui et Peter est parti de bonne heure car il devait être chez lui avant minuit.

-Il n'y aurait eu personne d'autre?

-euh…en fait non mais je voulais vraiment que tu viennes.

-C'est pas Sirius qui a dit qu'il y aurait une petite fête?

-Et bien il ne faut pas toujours croire Sirius, il aurait trouvé quelque chose à faire pour s'amuser.

-Ouais, j'aurais du m'en douter, dit elle en hochant la tête.

-…Tu veux te baigner?demanda soudainement James.

-D'accord de toute façon on a rien d'autre à faire, dit Lily en se levant.

Ils se rendirent à la piscine mais cette fois ci ils allèrent dans le sonna.

Lily entra en frissonnant.

-Tu frissonnes? Demanda James en rentrant lui aussi.

-Je frissonne parce que c'est chaud, dit elle en se laissant glisser doucement dans l'eau.

Lily soupira en se laissant tomber la tête en arrière.

-On est bien, dit elle en souriant pour elle-même.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans un sonna.

James alla s'asseoir près de Lily sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.  
Il glissa un bras sur les épaules de Lily quand elle releva la tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

Il avait un regard remplit d'amour. Lily rougit mais ne put détourner les yeux. Il s'approcha de son visage. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Lily et c'est à ce moment que Lily réagit.

-QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS?cria-t-elle en se reculant.

James ne dit rien et regarda tendrement Lily.

-Tu es vraiment fou James, dit Lily en respirant vite.

Lily sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux. Elle ne voulait pas l'aimer, elle ne devait pas l'aimer.

Elle sortit du sonna et monta dans sa chambre sans se changer.

-Lily attend!

Lily ne l'écouta pas et monta s'enfermer mais James la rattrapa avant et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Aille James tu me fais mal! S'exclama Lily en tirant sur son bras.

James desserra son étreinte pour ne pas lui faire de mal mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

-Pourquoi tu es parti?demanda t-il en montrant dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien.

Lily ne sut pas quoi dire devant cette incompréhension.

-je…je…je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses, dit elle. Et lâches moi maintenant.

James défit son étreinte et sourit.

-Tu n'as quand même rien fait pour m'en empêcher Lily, dit James.

-J'ai été surprise alors j'ai figé mais ce n'est pas parce que je voulais, dit Lily en se frottant le bras.

-Je suis désolé Lily, je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu n'aurais pas voulu.

Lily le regarda dans les yeux pour voir s'il disait la vérité et il était sincère. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle haïssait ça quand elle n'était maître d'elle-même. Elle commença doucement à pleurer en silence devant James qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Comme il ne faisait rien, Lily alla accoter sa tête sur l'épaule de James. Il se réveilla enfin et prit Lily dans ses bras.

-Que ce passe-t-il Fleur de Lys?demanda James en frottant son dos pour la réconforter.

-Je….ne sais pas, dit elle entre deux sanglots.

-Viens Lily, suis moi, dit James en tenant toujours Lily dans ses bras. Il l'amena à sa chambre où elle ne voulut pas se détacher de James.

-Couche toi Lily ça va te faire du bien, j'en suis sûr.

-Moi je suis sûr que ça ne changera rien, dit elle en serrant James très fort contre elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'a ce que quelqu'un les dérange.

-Ma chérie je suis là, dit la mère de Lily en entrant dans la chambre.

Lily poussa vivement James pour que sa mère ne les vois pas ensemble.

-Ça va Lily? Demanda Jamy.

-Ça sa très bien maman.

Lily enfila rapidement son Jeans et mit son chandail rose par dessus son bikini et mit son sac sur son dos.

-Bye James, dit elle en sortant de la chambre, suivit par sa mère.

-Bye…

-Cornedrue! Tu es où mon vieux!

Sirius marchait dans le manoir en cherchant James qui ne répondait pas à son appel.

-Je suis là! Dit James en sortant d'une chambre.

-Pourquoi tu ne me répondait pas quand je t'appelais? demanda Sirius.

James haussa les épaules.

-En tous cas je suis la maintenant mais devine quoi? Dit James en allant au salon, suivit de Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas moi James.

-Lily a couché ici!

-QUOI! Pour vrai! C'est cool!

-En fait elle n'avait pas le choix parce que elle ne pouvait pas retourner chez elle, elle aurait pu prendre la cheminer mais ça l'air qu'elle ne peut pas faire ça chez elle. Mais c'est quand la pleine lune?

-C'est demain, Remus est chez moi il n'est pas aller chez lui.

-Est-ce que ses parents le savent qu'il est un loup-garou?

-Non, ils feraient une crise cardiaque!

Les deux garçons rirent un peu.

-Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Lily?

-On a parlé, c'est tout, dit James en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais c'est ça, vous avez parlé. En faisant quoi?

-Rien je te dis!

Lily était assise sur son lit et pensait à sa matinée avec James. Il avait faillit l'embrasser et elle n'avait rien fait. Elle se sentait vraiment idiote de l'avoir laisser faire. Elle ne le laisserait plus l'approcher. C'était trop dangereux qu'elle tombe en amour avec lui, ce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas. Elle garderait ses distances avec lui. C'était décider, Lily Evans ne serait jamais avec James Potter.

**Reviews s'il vous plait!**


	6. Lily! J’avais hâte de te voir!

**Je veux juste dire à Tari Faelivrin que j'aime bien recevoir des reviews constructif comme ça, ça peut être meilleur! Bonne lecture**

Le reste de l'été passa plus vite que Lily ne l'avait pensé. Elle s'en réjouit car demain, elle s'en irait chez Amy.

Lily faisait ses valises avec le sourire au lèvres. Elle ferma celles-ci et alla prendre un bain avant de se coucher car il était presque minuit.

Lily chérie, réveille toi Lily.

Jamy essayait de réveiller sa fille qui ne voulait rien savoir.

Tu dois aller chez Amy aujourd'hui.

Lily se réveilla rapidement avec cette phrase. Sa mère sortit de sa chambre pour la laisser se préparer. Lily mit une jupe qui ressemblait à celle de l'école et une camisole noire avec des bretelles spaghettis. Elle descendit sa valise près de l'entrée et alla déjeuner. Lily ne retournerait pas chez elle avant l'été prochain. Elle se fit des toasts et les mangea à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Tu as hâte de retourner avec les fous, remarque que ça ne me surprend pas, tu dois vouloir être avec les tiens pour ne faire trop rejet, dit Pétunia en regardant sa sœur avec dégoût.  
Lily était du genre à ne pas écouter ce que sa sœur disait mais maintenant elle en avait ras-le-bol et en plus elle venait de s'en prendre eau gens qu'elle aimait

J'EN AI ASSÉ QUE TU T'EN PRENNE A TOUT LE MONDE QUE J'AIME! JE NE SUIS PAS REJET ALORS ARRÊTE DE DIRE ÇA C'EST CLAIR ESPÈCE DE FOLLE DE LA VIE!

Lily sortit de la maison en prenant sa valise. Elle bouillonnait de rage maintenant. Sa sœur avait gâché la joie qu'elle avait il y quelque minutes. Ses parents sortirent la voir pour savoir ce qu'elle avait.

Son père prit place à sa gauche et la prit dans es bras.

Que ce passe-t-il ma chérie?

Je suis tanné que Pétunia me rabaisse et elle a insulté tout le monde que j'aime, moi je ne veux pas qu'on dise du mal de mes amis, dit elle en se levant.

Parlant d'ami je ne veux pas faire attendre Amy, dit Lily en mettant sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture.

Mme Evans embarqua dans la voiture sans rien dire, Lily ne voulait pas en parler.

Lily alla s'asseoir dans la siège avant.

Le voyage passa sensiblement vite.

Lily! J'avais hâte de te voir!

May s'était jeté dans la bras de Lily avant même qu'elle n'entre dans la maison.

Moi aussi j'avais hâte de te voir! Attend d'entendre ce que ma sœur à dit ce matin! Mais pour la première fois de me vie j'ai répliqué, je n'en pouvais plus!

Lily alla chercher sa valise et embrassa sa mère avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Je vais m'ennuyer de toi ma chérie, dit Mme Evans en serrant à son tour Lily dans ses bras.

Moi aussi comme à toutes les années maman!

Mme Evans repartit après avoir embrassé sa fille.

Les deux adolescentes entrèrent dans la maison de Amy et allèrent porter sa valise dans la chambre d'Amy.

Alors qu'est-ce que qu'elle a dit encore cette petite conne?demanda Amy en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Ma sœur, et bien elle vous a insulté et ça je ne l'ai pas pris alors je lui ai crié par la tête que c'était elle la folle et que je n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes amies, je pense qu'elle a compris le message!

Les deux filles rirent de bon cœurs.

Tu veux aller te baigner? Demanda Amy en se levant.

Lily se rappela les deux fois qu'elle s'était baigné chez James et figea.

Euh… a oui! Oui je veux bien!

Pourquoi tu as figé? Oh c'était comment la fête de Potter?

Et bien on peut dire que je me suis amusé mais j'ai été obligé de coucher chez lui! dit Lily en se gardant de lui dire qu'elle avait faillit l'embrasser.

Pourquoi! Tu devais être drôle à voir.

L'auto de ma mère es tombé en panne et mon père était en voyage à Londres! Mais je me suis bien amusé, On a parlé toute la soirée parce que Black est partit avec Remus parce que Remus ne se sentait pas bien… Et Pettigrow est partit de bonnes heures.

Vous avez parlez jusqu'à quelle heure?

….3 :30 du matin…

Et bien ça ne devait pas être très ennuyant, de quoi avez-vous parlé?

Moi je vais aller me changer Amy, dit Lily en sortant de la chambre d'Amy pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain en face de sa chambre.

Quand Lily eu mit son costume de bain et alla à la piscine ou Amy l'attendait déjà.

Alors tu ne veux pas me dire de quoi vous avez parlé? demanda Amy en faisant une bombe dans la piscine.

On a tout simplement parlé de tout et de rien, en fait plus de rien, répondit Lily en plongeant dans le creux de la piscine.

D'accord mais de quoi vous avez parlé?

Je ne sais plus là ce n'était pas important, je lui ai parlé un peu de ma stupide de sœur, c'est tout ce que je me rappelle.

Elle est vraiment trop bête ta sœur! Dit Amy en éclaboussant Lily. Il s'en suivit une guerre d'eau dans la cour de la petite maison en banlieue de Londres.

Lily! Viens voir!

Lily entra dans la chambre de Amy voir ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

Regarde, une lettre de Potter.

Le visage de Lily se renfrogna en prenant la lettre. Elle la jeta dans sa valise sans même l'ouvrir.

Tu ne la regardes pas? Demanda Amy en voyant Lily jeter la lettre dans sa valise.

Ça ne doit pas être important.

Lily sortit de la chambre et retourna dans la salle de bain ou elle se maquillait. Amy entra dans la salle de bain avec la lettre.

S'il t'as écrit c'est peut être important, je crois que tu devrais la lire.

Lily la prit et l'ouvrit rapidement.

Chère Lily,

Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi parce que quand tu es parti et c'était mélangé pour moi en tout cas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as poussé quand ta mère est arrivé? Je voulais juste te réconforter tu sais et c'est toi qui est venu dans mes bras.

Avec amitié

James Potter

**Reviews s'il vous plait!**


	7. mauvaise réponse

Son nom c'est Amy, pas May, désolé je me suis trompé… 

Lily regardait Amy qui essayait de comprendre la lettre.

Dis moi ce qui c'est passé Lily, dit Amy en gardant les yeux sur la lettre.

Il ne c'est rien passé Amy, je te le dis.

Tu étais dans ses bras et en plus tu y es allé par toi-même, il DEVAIT y avoir quelque chose.

Bon c'est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose mais ce n'est pas important et je ne veux pas en parler alors arrête de me harceler avec ça, dit Lily en s'en allant dans le couloir de la chambre d'Amy.

Lily attend, je ne voulais pas te fâcher, c'est juste qu'en temps qu'amies on peut tout ce dire mais si tu veux garder le secret tu as le droit.

Lily la regarda et sourit. Elle la pris dans ses bras en s'excusant.

Je suis désolé de m'avoir fâché après toi. Tu me pardonnes?

Bien sûr!

James tournait en rond dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit. Il ne restait maintenant plus que quatre jours avant le retour à Poudlard. Il avait peur de voir comment Lily réagirait avec lui. Il voulait savoir mais il ne voulait pas le savoir si c'était négatif. Il était très confus. Elle n'avait même pas répondu à sa lettre. Peut-être ne c'était-elle pas rendu à destination? Non elle c'était rendu parce que Dousy (nda.:nom inventer), son hibou était revenu sans la lettre.

Il descendit dans sa cuisine et se versa un verre de jus d'orange. Il le but d'une traite et vit un petit hibou entrer par la fenêtre ouverte.

Il haussa les sourcils et alla prendre la lettre. En reconnaissant l'écriture de Lily, il se mit à sourire à lui-même. Il n'était plus anxieux.

James,

Je voulais seulement te dire que je dois être franche avec toi. Alors je te le dis, j'ai décider de m'éloigner de toi car tu me rend toujours confuse et tu fais des choses dont je ne t'ai pas donné l'accord, comme m'embrasser… Alors je ne serai pas avec toi dans le train, soit en sûr.

Bye

Lily Evans

Le sourire de James s'évanouit d'un coup. James ne voulait pas le croire. Il commençait seulement à se connaître mieux. Il sentit monter des larmes à ses yeux remplient déjà de tristesse.

Lily était dans la chambre d'Amy et tournait en rond.  
« Je n'aurais jamais dut envoyer cette lettre, je suis vraiment conne! » se disait-elle. C'était vrai qu'il la rendait confuse mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment s'éloigner de lui même si c'était ce qu'elle se faisait croire.

Amy était parti faire une commission pour sa mère et Lily était resté à la maison pour l'attendre.  
Lily sortit du papier et une plume et se mit à écrire une lettre d'excuses à James. Quand elle l'eu fini, elle la relue avant de la serrer en attendant que Blanche(nda:nom inventer aussi),sa petite chouette ne revienne. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. James ne voudrait pas la croire quand il lirait qu'elle s'excusait.

Soudain, elle se leva rageusement, essuya ses larmes et pris la lettre qu'elle venait de serrer. Elle la déchira en mille morceaux et la fit disparaître avec sa baguette. Elle ne devait pas s'excuser au près de James. C'était Potter, le gars arrogant qui n'arrêtait pas de la suivre partout comme un chien de poche.

Elle se mit en habit pour faire du jogging et sortit courir après avoir écrit une note à Amy.

Lily couru le plus vite qu'elle put pour faire sortir James de son esprit mais elle n'était pas capable. Elle le revoyait toujours s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle était figée. Elle devrait bien s'avouer qu'une petite voix au plus profond d'elle-même avait voulu qu'il l'embrasse.

HAAA!

Lily fonça dans un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas vue.

Lily? Fleur de Lys?

Lupin? Qu'est-ce tu fais ici? Demanda Lily en se relevant.

Et bien je m'en retournais tranquillement chez moi puis tu m'as « tombé» dessus.

Lily baissa les yeux et rougis un peu.

Désolé…

Remus se mit à rire.

Ce n'est pas grave! Comme ça tu habite près d'ici?

Non en fait je suis chez Amy.

Ha oui tu nous avais dit que tu passait les deux dernières semaines chez elle. Pourquoi courais-tu si vite?

……. Je voulais me changer les idées…

D'accord, je peux te raccompagner ou tu veux continuer à courir comme ça?

non viens faire un petit tour chez Amy, dit Lily en commençant à marcher.

AMY! Viens voir qui j'Ai rencontré en faisant mon jogging!

Amy descendit et entra dans le salon.

Remus Lupin! Tu habites proche?

Ouais c'est pas loin.

Et bien veux-tu quelque chose à boire?

J'aimerais bien un verre d'eau s'il te plaît, dit-il en s'asseyant dans un divan.

Lily prit place à sa droite.

C'est James qui aimerais sa être là, dit il en riant.

hmm, répondit Lily en se renfrognant.

Il s'est passé quelque chose à sa fête?

non, non…

Amy entra dans le salon et tendit le verre d'eau à Remus.

Tiens.

Oh merci.

Il le cala d'un coup et le posa sur la petite table.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre présence mais je dois être chez moi bientôt alors je vais vous laissez les filles. On se revoit dans le train.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on s'assira avec vous mais on se dira bonjour.

Pourquoi? Demandèrent Amy et Remus en même temps.

Et bien… je n'ai pas envie de voir Potter c'est tout, dit elle en allant porter Remus à la porte.

Bon… et bien on se dira bonjour à un moment donné, dit il en souriant.

Il ouvrit la porte et partit en leur envoyant la main.

**Reviews s'il vous plait!**


	8. Lily! J'avais hâte de te voir!

**J'accepte les reviews anonyme! C'est autant le fun à lire! ;) C vraiment le fun ce faire dire que c'est bon! Continuez! Pi s'il y a de quoi dites le moi!**

Lily et Amy marchaient sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Lily avait été nommé préfète en chef mais elle ne savait pas qui était le préfet en chef.

Alors Lily, tu as hâte de savoir qui est le préfet en chef? Si j'étais toi j'aurais hâte de savoir s'il est mignon! Dit Amy en riant.

Tu sais bien que MOI je m'en fou Amy, répondit Lily en riant avec Amy.

Lily! Tu m'as manqué!  
James prit Lily dans ses bras. Lily se débattit comme elle pouvait. Mais en même temps elle était contente de sentir son odeur apaisante, la force de ses bras contrôlé, sa chaleur qui la réchauffait.

Lâches moi Potter! Cria-t-elle dans ses oreilles.  
James mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, ce qui permit à Lily de se libérer.

Tu veux me rendre sourd Lily!

non non, je voulais juste que tu me lâches mais je suis pas aussi forte que toi alors je dois bien avoir une autre tactique, répondit-elle en recommença marcher.  
-Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça? demanda James en allant prendre sa main.

Lily l'ôta avant qu'il ne la prenne et se mit à courir. Elle alla se réfugier dans les toilettes.

Lily, ce n'est pas du jeu, dit James, à travers la porte.

Au moins ici je suis tranquille! et je te l'ai dit dans ma lettre, Je ne veux plus te voir!

James repartit le moral bas. Il alla prendre une bièreaubeurre sans attendre les autres Maraudeurs.

Lily sortit doucement et alla rejoindre Amy.

C'est une tache! Il m'énerve, dit Lily en entrant dans une librairie pour ses manuels scolaire.

Il t'adore Lily, si tu lui donnais une chance je suis sûr qu'il vaudrais la peine.

Tu es de son côté maintenant?

Non, c'est juste que ça serais bien pour toi avoir quelqu'un à aimer…

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?  
-Et bien sa fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de copain… mais ce n'est pas grave la! S'empressa-t-elle de dire en voyant le regard noir que Lily lui lançait.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'un copain pour être heureuse.

Amy ne répliqua pas et acheta ses livres, Lily fit de même.  
Elles entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur et s'installèrent au comptoir.

Deux bierreaubeurres s'il vous plaît, demanda Lily à la serveuse.

Elles burent à grandes gorgées.

Comment ai-je pu tomber sur la journée où Potter achète aussi ses trucs? Demande Lily en soupirant.

Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il vient tous les jours de la dernière semaine pour te voir… répondit Amy en souriant à Lily.

Il m'exaspère.

Je sais tu l'as dit dans le train du début des vacances.

Ouais…  
Lily repensait comment James lui avait sauté dans les bras. Ça l'avait surpris après la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait encore plus heureux de la voir que d'habitude. Elle avait eu peur de flancher et maintenant elle savait qu'elle succomberait s'il refaisait ça, la prendre dans ses bras.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Lily marchait dans le Poudlard express avec sa chouette sous le bras et sa valise dans l'autre. Elle était chargé de trouver un compartiment libre pendant que Amy était à la toilette.

Elle ouvrit un porte mais voulu la refermer aussitôt.

Lily! Attend je dois te parler!  
James se leva et alla la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne parte.

Il faut qu'on parle.

Moi je n'ai rien à te dire, dit Lily d'un ton qu'elle trouva un peu trop sec.

Et bien moi si alors écoute moi, dit il avec le même ton que Lily mais qui restait toujours doux même à ça.

Alors parles, mais pas ici.

Il l'entraîna dans le dernier compartiment libre. Elle laissa tomber sa valise et posa sa chouette sur le siège.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton beaucoup plus doux. Elle s'était calmé ou disons qu'elle se faisait paraître moins fâché que tantôt car elle n'avait jamais été fâché.

Et bien c'est que ta lettre ne m'as vraiment pas plu, je sais qu'elle ne devait pas être douce mais je ne comprend pas, il me semblait qu'il y avait moins de haine entre toi et moi. Moi je ne veux absolument plus que tu sois toujours enragé contre moi. Je suis tanné de ça, dit James. Il n'avait pas repris son souffle et maintenant il prenait de grandes bouffées d'air. Il était très impatient d'entendre ce que Lily allait dire. Il avait pratiqué ce qu'il venait de dire pendant les quatre derniers jours de vacances.

Lily ne savait pas quoi dire. Et voilà, elle venait de flancher. Elle venait de le faire. Elle ne voulais plus s'éloigner de lui, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, elle voulais sentir son odeur rassurante.

Je….euh…Et bien je…

James s'approcha un peu d'elle. Lily ne le remarqua pas; elle était perdu dans son explication qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver.

Et bien voilà! J'en ai assé! À toutes les fois que je te vois, et bien du moins depuis cette été, je suis de plus en plus mélangé et je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi alors j'ai décidé d'en finir comme ça je n'aurais tout simplement plus à penser à…

James avait prit son visage dans ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa d'un petit baisé tout simple mais en même temps si intense. Lily ne fit rien. Elle mit ses mains sur celle de James et les enleva doucement.

Ne fais pas ça James, dit elle, sans l'ombre de rage dans sa voix.

James? Tu m'appelles pas mon prénom maintenant? Je dois dire que ça me plait, dit-il en partant retourner voir ses amis.

Lily resta planté là jusqu'à ce que Amy arrive.

Oh je vois que tu as trouvé un compartiment libre…ça va Lily? Demanda Amy en allant la prendre dans ses bras.

Lily haussa les épaules.

Que c'est-il passé ma Lily? Je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état! Qui est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état?

Lily haussa les épaules mais si elle le savait très bien qui l'avait mit dans cette confusion totale.

Voulait-elle toujours s'éloigner de James? Non elle ne voulais pas. Elle voulais encore plus être près de lui.

James…souffla Lily en regardant la porte.  
Lily secoua doucement la tête et alla s'asseoir.

Alors Lily, est-ce que tu sais c'est qui le préfet?

Oh mon dieu je dois aller dans le compartiment des préfets je reviens Amy! S'exclama Lily en sortant.  
Elle passa devant le compartiment des Maraudeurs et ne vit pas que Remus n'y était plus.

Elle entra et sourit.

Remus! Est-ce que c'est toi le préfet en chef?

Et oui… c'est la vie, je vais devoir veiller sur mes voyous d'amis…

Lily rit un peu mais se tut en voyant que tout le monde la regardait. Ce fut au tour de Remus de rire.

Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne Lily? Tu as l'habitude d'avoir toute l'attention avec le nombre de fois que tu cris après James.

Dans ces temps là je ne m'en rends pas compte et la tu aurais du voir leur regard, ils auraient pu me tuer avec, dit Lily en souriant.

Je vois…

Lily rit de bon cœur et elle ne se gêna pas.

Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi drôle! Dit Lily.

Et bien tu ne me connaissait pas non plus, dit-il en souriant. Mais moi je savais que tu pouvais changer très vite d'humeur…

De quoi tu parle? Demanda Lily qui ne riait plus.

Et bien je sais que James t'as… déstabilisé et maintenant tu riais comme si de rien était. C'est bien.

Lily haussa un sourcil, de qui fit rire Remus.

Cette année risque d'être très drôle avec lui, murmura Lily pour elle même. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et répartit le temps de surveillance dans le train.

Tu sais Cornedrue que tu es fou? Dit Sirius en riant. Tu n'aurais pas du l'embrasser! Elle va te tuer mon vieux c'est sûr.

De toute façon elle ne veut plus me parler alors je n'ai rien à perdre, dit James en soupirant.

Tu te vengera sur Servilus James.

hmm…


	9. Chut! Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache!

**Bonne lecture pi merci pour les quelque reviews que je reçois à tous les chapitres ça me fait chaud au cœur!hihi! **

-Lily! Je commençait à m'ennuyer, dit Amy en voyant Lily entrer dans le compartiment.

-Désolé, je parlais avec Remus. C'est lui le préfet en chef.

-Oh c'est bien! Et tu le trouve beau?

-Pourquoi? Toi tu le trouves beau je sais!

-Non…! Sirius est bien mieux, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Demanda Lily en riant.

-Non rien, je n'ai rien dit!

Le voyage se passa sans que Lily ne pense à James.

-On devrait mettre nos robes, on arrive bientôt, dit Lily en prenant la sienne. Surveille le compartiment je reviens.

Lily alla se changer dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Quand elle sortit elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

-Excuses-moi…Potter… Dit Lily en retournant dans son compartiment.

-Attend fleur de Lys, dit James en lui prenant par le bras. Pourquoi tu me fuis?

-Pourquoi je te fuis? Je ne te fuis pas je veux retourner dans mon compartiment pour que Amy puisse se changer à son tour! Répondit Lily en tirant sur son bras. Lâches-moi!

-Tu as peur que je t'embrasse encore?

-Ce que tu peux être arrogant! Dit Lily en pensant que c'était très bien ce dont elle avait peur.

-Je suis comme ça Lily, un jour au l'autre tu m'aimera tu verras, dit il en la lâchant.

-Jamais de la vie! Dit elle en retournant dans sa cabine à elle et Amy.

Elle entra et vit que Amy riait avec Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Black?

-Rappelles toi que ce n'est pas écrit ton nom sur la cabine. Je racontais une petite blague à Amy ne te fâche pas, dit il en voyant comme Lily le regardait. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui t'as mit dans cet état mais calme toi s'il te plait.

-Il me tenait compagnie pendant que tu était partit Lily, dit Amy. Viens t'asseoir.

Lily prit place devant eux quand quelqu'un la prit par les épaules.

-POTTER LÂCHES MOI JE T'AI DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PLUS TE VOIR! S'exclama Lily en se levant.  
Elle partit dans l'allé quand Amy alla la rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es autant sur les nerfs?

Lily s'effondra. Elle se laissa prendre par Amy.

-Je n'en peux plus! Il m'énerve… dit Lily en pleurant. Je veux qu'il arrête d'être aussi arrogant. Et sa manie de se passer la main dans les cheveux, ça m'énerve.

-Mais Lily, pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de lui? Il n'en vaux pas la peine s'il est si arrogant que tu le dis.

Lily laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Amy et murmura à son oreille :

-Parce que je crois que je l'aime…

-Quoi! Mais c'est..

Lily mit sa main sur la bouche d'Amy pour la faire taire.

-Chut! Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache!

-Pourquoi? Réussit à dire Amy en travers de la main de Lily.  
Lily enleva celle-ci.

-Parce que je veux qu'il arrête d'être arrogant. S'il arrête pour moi ça va vouloir dire qu'il m'aime vraiment.

-Lily, depuis la première année qu'il t'aime, moi je crois que c'est vrai.

-Ou peut-être est-ce parce que je suis la seule qui lui résiste.

-Résistait Lily…

-Je ne sais pas Amy, j'ai dit que je crois mais je ne sais pas du tout. Maintenant retournons dans le compartiment et vas te changer, dit Lily en retournant s'asseoir, loin de James.

-Je ne veux plus que tu me touches c'est clair Potter?

James la regarda dans les yeux et sans ciller il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Lily baissa les yeux.

-Mais est-ce que tu un jour tu vas bien vouloir sortir avec moi? Demanda-t-il en la regardant toujours.

-Si tu deviens beaucoup moins arrogant peut-être, dit elle en regardant la fenêtre.

Sirius riait dans son coin. Ils étaient vraiment drôle à voir quand Lily était gêné et que James ne faisait plus rien.

-Pourquoi tu ris? Demandèrent Lily et James en même temps.

-Moi? Pour rien, pas à cause de vous en tout cas, dit Sirius avant de se faire pousser pas Lily.

-Pourquoi tu me pousses Lily?

-Arrête de rire de moi!… ou de nous…

-D'accord d'accord, moi je vais aller voir Amy, je vous laisses.

Il sortit avant que Lily ne puisse dire que Amy était partit se changer. Il devait le savoir, ce n'était qu'une tactique pour la laisser seule avec James.

-Alors Lily, pourquoi était tu fâché à ce point tantôt?

-C'est toi qui m'as enragé pauvre idiot.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

-Tu m'énerves voilà tout, maintenant arrête de parler de ça et pratique toi à être moins arrogant parce que ça me pompe les nerfs.

-Alors tu veux sortir avec moi!

-Quoi!

-Tantôt tu as dit que si j'étais beaucoup moins arrogant j'aurais une chance, et la tu me demande de me pratiquer à être moins arrogant alors ça veux dire que tu veux sortir avec moi.

-Pas du tout! Sa m'énerve quand tu es arrogant et je n'aime pas être énervé. C'est tout.

-Ç'est ça, cause toujours.

-Tu vois! Tu te penses le meilleur du monde et ça aussi ça n'énerve!

-Je ne peux pas être parfait Lily. Même si pour toi je ferais du mieux que je peux…

Lily le regarda mais détourna très rapidement quand elle vit qu'il la regardait déjà.

-Et arrête de toujours me fixer comme ça!

-Fleur de Lys, si je te fixe c'est que je te trouve belle et que je t'aime, alors tu ne devrais pas te plaindre car on sais que j'ai bon goût.

-Arrête de te vanter! Ça fait déjà trois choses que tu dois changer avant que je ne veule te donner une chance alors tu es mieux de t'y mettre si tu veux réussir avant de mourir.

Lily regarda le paysage jusqu'à ce que Amy revienne, sachant que James la regardait.

-Je suis la! Dit Amy entrant dans le compartiment ou James regardait Lily et ou celle-ci l'ignorait.

Elle alla s'asseoir près de Lily.

-Tu n'as pas mit ton insigne Lily?

-Oh j'ai oublié! Lily se leva et alla ouvrir sa valise qui était à coté de James.

James la regarda faire avec des yeux amoureux.

-Arrête de me regarder, dit elle sans le croiser des yeux.

-Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas en face pour me le dire?

Lily lui lança un regard noir.

-c'est mon tour de surveiller l'allée, dit elle en partant.

Lily marchait sans vraiment surveiller. Elle faisait de son mieux mais elle n'était pas capable de se concentrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lily? Demanda Sirius en voyant Lily marcher dans le couloir avec la tête dans la lune.  
Il avait les bras plein de bonbons. Lily sursauta, ce qui fit sursauter Sirius qui échappa tous ses bonbons.

-Oh Désolé Black, dit Lily en se baissant pour les ramasser.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais pourquoi tu marches comme ça dans le couloir?

-En fait c'est mon tour de surveillance, mais je ne peux pas me concentrer.

-ok. Et bien bonne chance, dit il en repartant.

Lily le regarda partir et recommença à marcher.  
Sa tête était rendu dans l'espace quand le train s'arrêta. Elle retourna aller chercher sa valise et sa chouette.

-Alors tu as réussit à te concentrer? Demanda Sirius en la voyant entrer.

-Non, pas du tout, je devais être sur saturne dans le train à arrêté, dit elle en riant.

-Depuis quand tu ris avec Sirius, Lily? Demanda Amy.

-Depuis… une minute.

Ils sortirent sans que Lily n'adresse un regard à James.  
Lily aida les première année et alla rejoindre Amy et les Maraudeurs dans une diligence. Elle prit place entre Amy en James. Elle se colla le plus possible contre Amy mais elle sentait toujours la cuisse de James collé à la sienne. C'était comme brûlant mais en même temps elle aimait bien ce contact.

Ils se rendirent à l'école en silence, en regardant le paysage.


	10. ESPÊCE DE SANG DE BOURBE TU VAS ME LE PA...

**Merci pour tous les beaux reviews! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes tirets pour quand les personnes parlent marche pas toujours mais je vais essayer d'y remédier. Désolé si ça été long c'est que mon neinternet marchait plus.**

Les maraudeurs entraient dans la grande salle en hurlant de plaisir.

ENFIN!On est bien ici! Criait James alors que tout le monde le regardait, ce dont il était habitué.

WWAAAHHOOOUUU! Sirius était en délire.

Remus riait du comportement enfantin de ses deux amis. Peter lui se contentait de les suivre.(**nda** :**Vous verrai que j'exclue beaucoup Peter parce que je l'hais!)**

���������������������������

Lily et May entrait dans l'école en soupirant de joie.

Nous sommes enfin de retour chez nous Lily, dit May en souriant.

Chez nous pour la dernière année, rajouta Lily.

Mais ça serait la meilleur tu verras! J'en suis sûr!

Les deux filles rirent mais se turent en voyant entrer les maraudeurs.

I-ls me font honte, dit Lily en se cachant pour ne pas que James la voie.

Lily! S'écria James en apercevant une petite tête rousse essayer de se cacher sous une cape.

Lily soupira et se mit à marcher plus vite pour ne pas que James vienne la rejoindre mais celui-ci avait de plus grandes jambes et il la rejoignit.

Potter tu me touches tu es mort! Dit-elle en reculant. Elle trébucha et tomba sur les fesses.

Regardes où tu vas sang de bourbe! Dit malicieusement Malefoy en voyant Lily tomber par terre.

Vas te faire foutre Malefoy! S'écria James en aidant Lily à se relever.

Elle ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on la relève, dit Malefoy en ricanant.

James s'approcha de Lucius mais Lily lui prit le bras Elle lui tira la bras pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

Je veux m'en occuper, murmura-t-elle. Crois moi je vais m'en charger maintenant.

Lily s'avança assé près de Lucius pendant que celui-ci ricanait pour lui-même.

James vit le poing de Lily se contracter en voler dans la figure de Malefoy.

AAAAIIIILLLE! S'écria-t-il en mettant sa main sur son nez. ESPÊCE DE SANG DE BOURBE TU VAS ME LE PAYER!

Lily lui cracha au visage et parti sans se retourner. Amy alla rejoindre pendant que celle-ci ce massait le poing en marchant.

Wow Lily! Je ne croyais pas que tu frapperais un jour quelqu'un! Mais je dois dire qu'il l'a mérité!

Moi non plus je ne croyais pas que je frapperais quelqu'un, et je ne crois pas recommencer, répondit Lily. Regarde mon poing commence à être rouge. Ça fait vraiment mal.

Lily! C'est vraiment fort! Tu as eu une trop bonne idée! Je ne croyais pas que tu ferais ça un jour! S'exclama James en la prenant par les épaules. Elle se renfrogna en sentant le bras de James sur ses épaules.

C'est exactement ce qu'on vient de dire, dit Lily. Mais ça fait de plus en plus mal.

Montre voir, dit James en prenant sa main.  
Lily sentit une décharge électrique quand elle sentit la main de James prendre la sienne. Elle la retira vivement en disant qu'il lui avait fait mal.

Fais attention! Ça ne paraît peut-être pas mais ça fait vraiment mal, j'ai frappé sur l'os de nez et ça enfle. Je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie. Tu viens avec moi Amy?

Euh..Lily?

Quoi Potter?

Moi je n'irais pas.

Pourquoi?

Parce que Malefoy va y aller c'est sûr et il va le dire à mme Pomfresh et tu vas avoir des ennuis, dit James, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ouais, tu as peut-être raison. Mais je ne veux pas souffrir.

Si tu peux attendre après le souper je m'en occuperai.

Et pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance?

Parce que je me suis souvent fait mal et que je suis capable de me soigner sans aller à l'infirmerie, crois moi Lily, tu ne perds rien à essayer.

Lily le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il lui fit un grand sourire qui aurais du la charmer mais Lily n'y porta même pas attention.

On verra tantôt… dit Lily en allant s'asseoir de dos à la table des Serpentards.

Amy prit place à droite de Lily et James à sa gauche. Lily ressentit encore la brûlure de la cuisse de James contre la sienne. Elle n'avait pas de place pour se tasser alors elle essaya de l'oublier mais plus elle essayait de ne pas y penser, plus elle le sentait.

« Qu'est-ce que qui m'arrive? Potter ne me fait aucun effet, il ne doit pas me faire d'effet, je ne dois pas lui donner raison » se répétait sans cesse Lily pour oublier la jambe de James contre la sienne.

Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence, ce qu'il obtint sans contradiction.

Bonsoir chers élèves. Vous voici une année de plus dans notre somptueuse école. Je vous le répètes, surtout pour ceux qui voudraient jouer des tours aux plus jeunes serptentards en particulier, dit Albus Dubledore en regardant les Maraudeurs, que la forêt interdite, est comme son nom le dit, interdite. Elle est dangereuse et vous ne devez pas vous y aventurer. Voilà, je ne veux pas vous faire attendre alors procédons à la dispersion des premières années afin de pouvoir enfin manger après ce long voyage.

Alors Lily, est-ce que tu trouve que je suis moins arrogant? Demanda James à l'oreille de Lily.

Ça fait moins d'une heure que je t'ai dit d'être moins arrogant alors ce n'est pas en si peu de temps que tu vas l'avoir! Répondit-elle en le poussant pour voir les premières années qui seraient envoyer à Griffondor afin qu'elle puisse leurs montrer le chemin. Elle détourna la tête en se rappelant que c'était les préfets et non les préfets en chef qui faisait ça.

Tu ne regardes pas les nouveaux? Demanda Amy en voyant Lily regarder le plafond d'un air absent.

Je ne suis plus préfète Amy, je suis préfète en chef, dit Lily en souriant.

Oh c'est vrai!

Ils parlèrent joyeusement et Lily avait toujours autant de misère à oublier la jambe de James contre la sienne. Celui-ci ne faisait rien pour l'enlever non plus. Lily sortit le plus rapidement possible de table pour monter dans la salle commune afin d'être un peu seul.

Quand elle se leva, James la prit par sa main qui lui faisait affreusement mal pour la retenir.

AILLE! S'écria Lily en tirant sur sa main.  
James la lâcha d'un coup.

Excuse moi Lily! J'avais oublié qu'elle te faisait mal! Mais pourquoi tu pars déjà?

Je vais me détendre SEULE, dit elle en sachant bien que James la suivrait si elle ne disait pas «SEULE».

Elle marcha rapidement car elle avait tous les regards sur elle. Elle haïssait ça quand elle était le centre d'attraction. Elle monta les marche et s'empressa de dire le mot de passe. Elle alla s'asseoir, seule, dans son divan préféré depuis qu'elle était arrivé à Poudlard.

Elle regarda les flammes du feu qu'avait fait les elfes de maison.  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle s'assoupit, la tête sur les genoux.

Lily? Fleur de Lys?

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda qui l'avait appelé et de rendit que c'était James.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter?

Je voulais juste te dire que tout le monde ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Quand est-ce qu'il arrive!

Dans environ 30 minutes mais je croyais que ça serait plus long te réveiller. Mais j'ai le temps de soigner ta main.

Et si je ne veux pas que tu la soigne?

C'est toi qui voulait être soigné. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je fais ça, répondit-il en s'en allant lentement vers son dortoir.

Attends Potter. Ça fait vraiment mal, viens le soigner.

James se retourna rapidement et vint s'asseoir près de Lily.

J'ai amené les choses que ça prend, dit-il en sortant plein de choses de ses poches.

Il posa un bol sur l'accotoir et vida un verre d'eau qu'il avait ensorcelé pour ne pas que l'eau se renverse. Il vida tous les ingrédients et mélangea le tout.

Voilà, trempe ta main dedans et enroule la dans ce bandage, dit James en lui donnant le pansement. Moi je ferais vite car tout le monde va bientôt arriver.

Hum Potter?

Oui?

Est-ce que tu pourrais me mettre mon bandage parce que je ne vais pas être capable toute seule, dit Lily en regardant sa main tremper dans le contenant dont la couleur n'était pas très intéressante.

Bien sûr ma Fleur de Lys, dit James en souriant. Il essaya de le mettre en place mais ça ne marchait pas.

Je crois que je sais pourquoi ça ne marche pas. Lèves toi, dit il en se levant lui-même.  
Lily se leva en haussant un sourcil. Elle le regarda se placer derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette trop près car elle ressentirait encore des picotements étranges.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je vais faire comme si c'était mon bandage, répondit il en se plaçant de façon à ce que il soit collé contre Lily, son torse contre son dos et ses bras collé aux siens. Lily sentit son souffle dans son cou. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. James s'activait autour de sa main et à toutes les fois où il touchait sa peau, Lily frissonnait intérieurement.

Voilà fleur de Lys, dit James en se reculant avec tristesse.

Pourquoi es-tu triste?

Pour rien Fleur de Lys, dit James d'une voix enroué.

Potter! Pourquoi es-tu triste?

James fit la sourde oreille et monta dans son dortoir.

« Je ne pourrai jamais sortir avec elle! Elle ne me laissera jamais m'approcher d'elle sans avoir ses gardes baissées. JE L'AIME! »


	11. le garçon qu’elle c’était juré de ne jam...

Lily le regarda partir en se demandant pourquoi il était triste.  
-Alors Lily, sa va mieux ta main?demanda Amy qui venait d'arriver. À quoi pensais-tu?  
-Je me demandais…non rien…ma main va mieux, dit Lily en montant à son tour dans son dortoir.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que je me pose des questions sur Potter? C'est Potter, le gars arrogant qui m'énerve… et qui est beau comme dieu…non non non! Je ne dois pas penser ça! »  
Lily enfila son pyjama et se coucha en entendant Amy monter. Celle-ci tenta de lui parler mais Lily fit semblant qu'elle dormait.

Lily se réveilla au première de l'aube. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et alla prendre une douche. Elle s'habilla, fit sécher ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort et alla s'asseoir dans la salle commune pour lire en attendant qu'Amy se lêve à son tour.

* * *

James se réveilla de bonne heure. Il se demanda pourquoi il s'était réveillé autant de bonnes heures. Il ne prit le temps que d'enfiler son pantalon de pyjama avant de descendre dans la salle commune où il avait oublié sa cape d'invisibilité lors de sa promenade nocturne d'hier.  
Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre avant que quelqu'un ne se lève mais s'arrête net quand il vit Lily en train de lire aux côté de sa cape. Lily ne l'avait pas remarqué.  
-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure?  
Lily se retourna vivement en entendant James derrière elle. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.  
-Je pourrais te retourner la question, dit elle d'un voix la plus calme du monde.  
-Bon alors on oubli ça d'accord? Je ne te le demande pas et toi non plus, dit James.  
-D'accord, dit Lily en gardant les yeux dans son livre.  
-Est-ce que ta main va mieux?demanda James en prenant la main de Lily pour la regarder.  
Elle sentit un éclair dans celle-ci.  
-Elle est guérit tu penses?demanda-t-elle en souhaitant retirer sa main.  
-Oui je crois bien, ça agit très vite, dit James en retirant le pensement.  
Il retourna lentement la main de Lily. Il ne cessait de la retourner pour ne pas que ce moment finisse.  
-Alors? Demanda Lily d'une petite voix que James ne lui connaissait pas.  
James releva la tête en souriant. Il la regarda et Lily se sentit fondre.  
« Pourquoi tout arrive d'un coup! Depuis que je suis allé chez lui je ne suis pas normal! JE N'AIME PAS JAMES POTTER! »  
-Lily!  
-hum oui! Demanda-t-elle en sortant de ses pensées.  
-Ça doit faire au moins cinq fois que je t'appelle, dit il en riant doucement.  
Lily rougit et baissa la tête.  
-Alors ma main va bien!  
-Moi je te dirais de garder le bandage une autre journée, dit il en lui rendant sa main. Veux-tu que je te le mette?  
Lily voulait vraiment ressentir James près d'elle mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache.  
-Hum…d'accord oui, dit elle en lui tendant sa main.  
-Tu ne t'en rappelle pas Lily? Je ne suis pas capable comme ça, dit il en se levant. Lèves toi.  
Lily se leva. Doucement, elle sentit James se mettre comme hier. Elle en eu la chair de poule. Elle ressentit son souffle doux comme du velours.  
« JE NE DOIS PAS L'AIMER!Ça ne peut pas ce passer comme ça. Je ne dois pas l'aimer. Ce n'est pas le temps. En fait ça ne sera jamais le temps. Je ne veux pas et je ne dois pas l'aimer! Mais…pourquoi est-ce que je me chicane contre moi-même? Je suis forte et je sais que jel'aime…qu'est ce que j'en peux? Il est si doux… et il m'aime depuis si longtemps…je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de peine…»  
Lily prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna face à James.  
-Attend je n'ai…qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il en souriant mentalement.  
Lily inspira profondément et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser James. Il recula, surprit mais se racheta bientôt. Il l'embrassa passionnément mais avec un baisé très doux à la fois. Lily sortit soudain de cette rêverie et se rendit compte qu'elle embrassait Potter… le garçon qu'elle c'était juré de ne jamais aimer. Lily le poussa et se recula. Elle ne dit rien, sachant que c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé en premier.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras par réflexe.  
Elle se recula encore plus pour qu'il ne le fasse pas.  
-Je ne sais plus ce que je fais…je viens de t'embrasser et…  
Lily ne finit pas sa phrase et monta dans son dortoir. James s'élança et commença à monter. L'escalier devint une glissade et Lily, qui n'avait pas fini de monté, tomba sur les fesses et glissa jusqu'à tomber sur James.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas monter!  
-Je ne voulais pas monter Fleur de Lys.  
-Alors si tu ne voulais pas monter qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette escalier?  
-Je voulais te faire descendre.  
Lily pâlit d'un coup et sa leva de sur James. Elle recula en le regardant. Elle s'élança vers la porte de la salle commune. James la rejoint bien rapidement. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas.  
-Tu me fais encore mal! S'écria-t-elle en tirant sur son bras.  
-Si tu ne te sauvais pas à toutes les fois que tu es gêné je ne te ferais pas mal. Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler Lily.  
-Je ne me sauve pas! Je ne veux juste pas que ça se passe comme ça… Maintenant laisse moi allé! Dit Lily d'un ton plus sec qu'elle n'aurait voulu.  
James sourit et la lâcha.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris? Tu ne devrais pas!  
-Et bien tu as retrouvé ta vrai nature. C'est quand tu es batailleuse que je t'aime…je t'aime aussi quand tu es douce et gentille aussi mais…  
-Tu es en train de dire que je ne suis pas gentille?  
Non pas du tout!  
Lily chercha quelque chose à dire mais elle ne trouva rien.

Elle partit en courant et ne s'arrêta qu'arrivé à la bibliothèque. Elle alla dans une rangée et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.  
« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant! Je l'embrasse et ensuite je l'haï! Je ne peux pas faire ça… Mais je ne veux pas l'aimer… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je ne veux pas mais je ne veux pas… Je vais faire comme si de rien était…il comprendra…je l'espère bien… »  
Elle se leva et retourna à la sale commune où Amy tournait en rond.  
-Ha te voilà! Je me demandait tu étais où! J'ai eu peur James à dit que tu l'avait embrassé de toi même! Raconte moi ça!  
-Moment de pur folie, je n'étais plus moi-même. Tu viens déjeuner? Demanda Lily pour changer de sujet.  
-D'accord mais tu ne changera pas de sujet comme ça petite fille! Répondit Amy en suivant Lily pour aller manger. Quand Lily vit James regarder la porte pour la voir arriver, Lily baissa les yeux et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.  
-Depuis quand tu veux t'asseoir aussi loin des Maraudeurs? On mange avec eux depuis toujours Lily.  
-Si ça fait depuis toujours on peut faire changement!  
-Non non non! Viens avoir moi toi! S'exclama Amy en prenant Lily par le bras.

Elle alla l'asseoir à côté de James. Lily rougit et baissa les yeux vers l'assiette vide qu'elle devait remplir devant elle. James souriait de toutes ses dents. Lily ressentit le contact brûlant de sa cuisse. Elle se leva et fit mine d'avoie oublié ses choses pour les cours.  
-Mais Lily, on ne sait pas encore nos horaires! S'exclama James qui ne voulait pas que Lily s'en aille.

Lily fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et continua son chemin. Elle entra dans la salle commune déserte et s'effondra dans un divan. Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle replia ses genou contre elle en les entoura de ses bras.  
« Pourquoi quand je prend une décision, Potter dois venir tout gâcher? Je voulait tout oublier et lui il vient me le rappeler encore plus fort! Il m'énerve! »

* * *

James la regarda partir en soupirant. Quand elle eu disparue par les portes de la Grande Salle, James prétexta une envie d'aller à la toilette pour aller rejoindre Lily. Tout le monde savait qu'il allait la voir. Il lui amena une toast avec de la confiture de framboise. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Quand il entra, il ne vit personne dans la salle commune.  
-Lily!

* * *

Lily regardait les flammes, dos à la porte d'entrée,dans un sofa avec un très grand dossierquand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appelé. Une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Avant elle aurait aimé ne jamais l'Avoir connu mais plus maintenant. Elle voulait la connaître plus encore, l'entendre à toutes les minutes de chaque jour.  
Elle se retourna pour lui faire signe qu'elle était assise là. Il alla s'asseoir près de Lily et lui tendit la toast.  
-Tien, je me suis dépêché pour qu'elle ne refroidisse pas trop, dit il en souriant à Lily.  
« Ce qu'elle peut être belle, j'espère qu'elle ne se sauvera pas encore… »  
-Merci, marmonna Lily en prenant la toast. Elle ressentit un choc électrique quand elle sentit le pouce de James contre le sien. Elle prit rapidement la petite assiette et croqua dans la toast.  
-Pourquoi tu es parti aussi vite tantôt? Demanda James en montrant qu'il se le demandait vraiment.  
-Hum… c'est long à expliquer.  
-Moi je crois que j'ai une idée très simple, je peux la dire?  
-Si tu veux, dit doucement Lily.  
-Tu était mal à l'aise, à cause de ce matin avant que tu ne parte, quand tu m'a embrassé.  
Lily baissa la tête et rougit. C'était exactement ça.  
-Je sais que c'est ça Lily, ne suis pas idiot, même sion pourraiscroire ça,dit-il en souriant.  
Lily sourit faiblement. Elle fini de manger sa toast.  
-Moi aussi j'Ai une question, déclara-t-elle.  
-C'est quoi!  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti en pleurant presque hier?  
James regarda la plafond comme pour avoir quelque chose d'autre que la vérité à lui dire. Il essaya d'éviter la question en regardant le feu.  
-James?  
-James! Tu m'a appelé par mon prénom! Dit James en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
Lily ne réagit pas et attendit qu'il réponde. James soupira en reprenant son sérieux.  
-Tu veux vraiment le savoir?  
-Oui 


	12. J’y ai lu un amour fou

**Je suis diabolique! Désolé d'avoir fini le dernier chapitre comme ça mais c'était trop tentant!lol! Merci pour tous les reviews que vous m'envoyé! Même s'il n'y en a que très peu je suis vraiment heureuse! Mais s'il vous plaît, si vous la lisez ma fiction, écrivez moi un petit review! **

Lily! Je t'ai amené…ton horaire, ça va! Demanda Amy en voyant Lily, les larmes aux yeux. Elle regardait James avec un air surpris. Amy alla prendre Lily dans ses bras. Celle-ci la serra maladroitement, en regardant toujours James.

Je… je vais bien Amy, dit Lily en se levant. Elle essuya ses larmes aux points de glisser de ses yeux et prit son horaire.

On commence en histoire de la magie, dit elle en allant dans le dortoir aller chercher ses livres.

James la regarda partir puis vit Sirius arrivé.

Tiens Cornedrue, dit Sirius en lui tendant son horaire, le même en fait que Lily.

Merci, dit James d'une voix lointaine.

Sirius n'y porta pas attention et monta dans le dortoir des gars.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait James?

Je ne lui ai rien fait! C'est clair! Je lui ai dit quelque chose qu'elle m'a demandé d'entendre ok? Alors je lui ai dit! S'exclama-t-il en courant presque jusqu'à l'escalier de son dortoir.

Sirius, qui avait entendu James crier après Amy, attendait celui-ci pour qu'il lui raconte ce qui c'était passé.

James? Pourquoi tu as crié après Amy?

Oh je ne veux vraiment pas en parler! Je déjeuné n'aurais pas du finir à ce moment là! S'enragea James en allant prendre ses cahiers pour l'histoire de la magie.

Mais James, tu as crié après Amy! Elle est toujours gentille avec nous pourtant.

Je sais, j'irai m'excuser ce n'est pas sa faute.

James repartit aussitôt s'excuser au près de Amy.

Amy! Attends, dit James en la voyant partir.

Quoi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je voulais m'excuser pour m'avoir fâché après toi tantôt. Ce n'est pas après toi que j'était fâché, c'était contre moi-même.

Oh ce n'est pas grave! Je suis habitué aux petites sautes d'humeurs de Lily, dit Amy, moins fort pour pas que Lily, à coté d'elle, ne l'entende.

Amy! J'ai entendu!

James partit en riant, rejoindre Remus qui revenait de déjeuner.

On commence en histoire de la magie Lunard! Dit James avec un visage de dégoût.

Remus rit en hochant la tête de désespoir.

Tu ne changera jamais! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a que toi et Lily qui sont capable de suivre au complet les cours aussi ennuyant.

Et bien si tu essayait je suis sûr que tu pourrais arriver à quelque chose.

Moi je ne crois pas! Et Fleur de Lys?

Lily se retourna pour voir James qui s'adressait à elle.

Quoi?

Je dois te parler ce soir ok? Tu veux bien m'attendre dans la salle commune?

Et si je n'ai pas le goût?

S'il te plait Lily! Je n'avait pas fini tantôt, dit il en pensant que ça serait un bon argument.

Heu…. Et bien j'y penserai… dit elle en partant soudainement en compagnie d'Amy.  
Quand elle se rendirent au cour d'histoire de la magie, Amy arrêta Lily qui voulait aller s'asseoir le plus en avant possible en sachant que James n'irais pas en avant de la classe.

Lily? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec James?

Rien je te dis!

Mais Lily! Tu avais les larmes au yeux!

Il m'a dit quelque chose mais je n'ai pas vraiment le goût d'en parler.

Tu ne veux même pas en parler avec moi!

Non! Tant que je ne saurai pas pourquoi il m'a dit ça je ne veux pas en parler.

Je crois que tu ne me le dira jamais alors je laisse tomber. Mais on va s'asseoir en arrière avec les maraudeurs! C'est pratique de les avoir près de sois dans ce cours là.

Mais je veux être loin de Potter.

Si tu veux.

Elle allèrent s'asseoir en arrière et attendirent l'arrivé des maraudeurs en ne bavardant que je très peu. Ils ne se firent pas prié et arrivèrent peu de temps après que les filles soient allé en arrière. James se fit une place près de Lily et en voyant cela, Lily lança un regardqui criait à l'aideà Amy. Elle fit signe qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Lily soupira en s'affaissant sur sa chaise.

Bonjour Fleur de Lys, est-ce que tu va m'attendre ce soir! Je t'en supplie Lils! Je dois vraiment te parler.

Je t'attendrai, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'en parler là?

Je ne croyait pas que tu voudrais que tout le monde sache que tu m'a…

Lily mit sa main sur la bouche de James pour le faire taire.

Non! Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache! Mais de toute façon tu l'a déjà dit à Amy et à probablement tous les maraudeurs.

Et bien Peter ne le sais pas parce que qu'il est à l'infirmerie et on ne peux pas aller le voir.

Lily frissonna en entendant le nom de Peter Pettigrow. Elle le haïssait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait avec les maraudeurs car il ne se ressemblait vraiment pas et ce n'était pas des personnes qui sont différentes mais qui peuvent être amis.

Et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache! Il va propager ça partout.

On dirait que tu ne l'aime pas trop.

On dirait que tu as bien raison, dit Lily en grimaçant.

James rit en regardant le professeur entrer. Il était le professeur Binnsle plus ennuyant que Poudlard ai jamais connu.

Ho non! La torture la première période le de la première journée d'école! Ce n'est pas juste! S'exclama Sirius en voyant lui aussi entrer le professeur Binns.

Sirius! Pas si fort! S'exclama Amy en le frappant dans le ventre.

Aille!

Je suis sûr que ça t'as fait mal! Répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Professeur Binns ne se préoccupait pas d'eux, on dirait qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Sirius se mit à chatouiller Amy qui se mit à rire et à devenir rouge tomate, mais pas parce que qu'elle riait. Elle aimait vraiment Sirius mais elle ne laissait rien paraître, sauf quand son attention était porté entièrement sur elle. Là elle ne pouvait pas se retenir et devenait toujours de plus en plus rouge.

Ça va Amy?demanda Sirius en la voyant rougir ainsi.

Amy rougit encore plus.

Oui ça va très bien idiot! Répond-t-elle en le poussant.

Sirius fit semblant d'être très vexé. Il fit semblant d'essuyer une larmes.

Ils ont vraiment l'air amoureux et ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, pas vrai! Demanda James en murmurant à l'oreille de Lily.

Lily sursauta un peu. Elle sourit et regarda son amie prendre Sirius dans ses bras car celui-ci faisait pitié.

J'avoue qu'ils ont vraiment l'air de s'aimer. Est-ce que Black t'as dit s'il aimait Amy?

Non, toi, est-ce que Amy t'as dit si elle l'aime?

Non elle ne m'a rien dit mais ça parait trop.

Sirius donna un bec sur la joue d'Amy qui tourna de la même couleur qu'une tomate. Elle retourna face à sa place en souriant. Elle regarda Sirius qui lui rendit son sourire.

Le reste du cour se passa vite.

Le reste de la journée passa et Lily attendait maintenant James dans la salle commune. Il ne restait que deux cinquième année qui finissait un devoir, et James n'arrivait toujours pas. Les deux autres griffondors montèrent se coucher, laissant Lily seul avec le silence. Elle n'aimait pas le silence total alors elle se mit à chanter doucement.

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw_

_Sarcastic mister know it all_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause_

_With the birds I'll share_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

_Push me up against the wall_

_Young Kentucky girl in a push-up bra_

_Fallin' all over myself_

_To lick your heart and taste your health 'cause_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view..._

_Blood loss in a bathroom stall_

_Southern girl with a scarlet drawl_

_Wave good-bye to ma and pa 'cause_

_With the birds I'll share_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

(Scar Tissu, Red Hot Chili Peppers)

Wow tu chante bien! S'exclama James qui venait d'arriver.

Lily rougit et baissa les yeux.

Il me semble que tu fais souvent ça depuis aujourd'hui baisser les yeux et rougir.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

Alors, de quoi voulais tu me parler précisément?

Je voulais… hum… te parler de nous…mais pas ici parce qu'il y a du monde qui pourrais nous entendre.

Mais le couvre-feu est dans 2 minutes!

Par pour moi! Répondit-il en riant. Il sortit une cape de derrière son dos.

Ho mon dieu c'est une cape d'invisibilité!

Hé oui! Viens avec moi, dit il en lui mettant la cape sur les épaules. Il se glissa dessous lui aussi et prit un parchemin dans sa poche. Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le parchemin vide en disant une formule magique.

Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le parchemin devint une belle carte.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Potter?

C'est la carte des maraudeurs tu vois? Sur le dessus il est écrit :

_Monsieur Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue _

_sont fière de vous présenter_

_la carte du Maraudeur_

C'est pourquoi cette carte… Mais il y a tout le monde dessus! Il y à même miss Teigne!

C'est la plus important à savoir où elle est si on ne veux pas se faire prendre par Rusard.

Mais tu peux voir ce que tout le monde fais en ce moment! Tu viole la vie privée des gens!

Mais non! Moi je m'en fou de ce que les gens font! Je ne veux juste pas qu'il soit dans mon chemin quand je fais une petite ballade nocturne. Aller viens, je veux te parler en paix.

Lily le suivit à contre-cœur. Mais disons qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix car elle ne devait pas se faire voir, donc elle devait rester en dessous de la cape d'invisibilité.

James alla au deuxième étage et s'arrêta devant un cadre de…

Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans le coin et sortit de la cape d'invisibilité et passa trois fois devant le carde qui se changea magiquement en une belle porte en bois foncé.

Je sais que c'est la salle sur demande ça, dit Lily fière de savoir quelque chose que les autres élèves ne savait pas. Mais il y a professeur Mc Gonagall est près d'ici.

James lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans la salle sur demande avant que la directrice de leur maison arrive. Il referma la porte et celle-ci disparue de l'autre côté et le carde réapparu.

Comment ça est-ce que tu connais cette salle là?

Je l'ai découvert en première année. J'ai fait ce que tu as fait tantôt et cette salle est apparue.

Tu la trouvé avant moi! Lily Evans trouve des choses interdites avant les Maraudeurs! C'est quelque chose.

Ok arrête là. Mais pourquoi tu as fait venir un salle avec une bibliothèque deux sofa, un grand divan et un lit? C'est le lit et la bibliothèque que je ne comprend pas!

Je fais toujours apparaître cette salle là. Je l'aime, mais pas autant que toi.

Je sais que tu m'aimes James! Tu n'as pas besoin de toujours me le rappeler tu sais.

Mais on dirait que tu l'oubli parce que tu ne veux jamais comprendre que je t'aime pour de vrai. Tu ne m'a jamais laissé de chance en six ans Lily! Depuis la première année ici que je t'aime et je t'aime toujours de plus en plus. Mais on dirait que tu crois que ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis tanné parce que je t'aime vraiment.

Lily ne savais pas quoi dire. C'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je pense?

Mais avoue que c'est ce que je tu pense.

Lily le regarda dans les yeux et n'y vit que de l'amour. Il la regardait si amoureusement.

On dirait que tu as lu quelque chose dans mes yeux Lily.

Oui j'y ai lu quelque chose. Mais si sa ne te dérange pas je voudrais retourner dans la salle commune avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'Amy s'inquiète pour moi, dit Lily en reculant près de la porte.

Bien sûr Fleur de Lys, dit James en prenant sa cape et en la mettant sur les épaules. Ils s'enveloppèrent et James regarda s'il y avait quelqu'un de près et ensuite ils se rendirent dans la salle commune.

Méfaits accomplis, dit James en faisant disparaître la carte. Euh Lily?

Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour savoir ce que James voulais savoir.

Qu'est-ce que tu as lu dans mes yeux tantôt?

J'y ai lu un amour fou, dit elle en se retournant.

Elle monta se coucher en pensant à James.

**Bon la j'Ai pas fini trop dans un mauvais moment là! Est-ce que j'ai raison? Lol! Merci de m'envoyer des reviews!**


	13. Et si moi je ne veux pas!

**Bonne lecture!**

Lily! Je peux savoir où tu étais!

Tu ne te rappelles pas que Potter voulait me parler? Dit Lily qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir où tout le monde dormait sauf Amy.

J'avais oublié. Mais où étiez-vous! Je suis descendu tantôt pour voir si tu venait bientôt et tu n'était plus là.

Il m'a amené dans la salle sur demande.

Lily alla à son lit en enleva ses souliers.

Et de quoi avez-vous parlé? Demanda Amy, amusé.

De choses que je ne veux pas que tout le monde entendent, répondit Lily en mettant son pyjama. Elle entra dans son lit et se tourna de dos à Amy.

Bonne nuit Amy, Je te le dirai quand on sera seule, ajouta-t-elle en étant sûr qu'Amy voulait savoir.

James la regarda partir en souriant.

« Au moins elle sait que je l'aime énormément » se dit-il se rendant à l'escalier pour aller au dortoir où les maraudeurs devaient l'attendrent pour qu'il raconte ce qui c'était passé. Il monta les marches rapidement et ouvrit la porte du dortoir en regardant tout le monde. Il fût surpris de trouver tout le monde endormit d'un profond sommeil. Il se rendit à son lit en silence et trouva Sirius qui le regardait avec un sourire malin.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais Patmol?

Tu ne penses tout de même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça sans en parler à personne!

Non je n'y ai pas pensé une seconde, dit James en enlevant ses souliers et ses bas.

Alors! Comment ça s'est passé?

Et bien au début, Lily ne voulait pas trop me suivre on dirait mais j'ai mit la cape sur nous alors elle a bien du me suivre. En plus elle connaissait déjà la salle sur demande! Et elle l'a connu avant nous! En tout cas. Et là je lui ai dit que je l'aimais comme je le fais souvent et elle m'a répondu qu'elle le savait et que je n'avais pas besoin de lui répété mais je lui ai dit qu'on dirait qu'elle oublie parce que elle ne m'a jamais laissé de chance en six ans et tout et tout et tantôt elle m'a dit qu'elle a lue un amour fou dans mes yeux! Alors elle sait que je l'aime au moins!

Elle va craquer c'est sûr.

Mais moi je veux qu'elle m'aime, pas qu'elle ai pitié de moi, dit James en se couchant sur son lit.

Bon et bien moi je vais te laisser mijoter, bonne nuit Cornedrue, dit Sirius en allant à son lit.

James s'endormit en rêvant de Lily dans ses bras.

* * *

Ça faisait déjà deux semaines que Lily avait lu l'amour fou dans les yeux de James. Elle l'avait ignoré et avec toutes les filles qui tournait autour de lui, Lily ne doutait pas qu'il se trouverait bien quelqu'un.

Elle lisait une livre sur les métamorphoses quand le professeur Dumbledore vint lui parler.

Mademoiselle Evans?

Oui professeur Dumbledore?

Et bien veuillez dire à monsieur Lupin que vous avez rendez-vous dans mon bureau après le souper pour se donner les dates des bals de l'année et pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

D'accord. Mais nous le dirons quand aux préfets?

C'est à vous de décider, dit-il en s'en allant.

Lily le regarda partir puis alla ranger son livre pour trouver Remus. Dès qu'elle sortit, elle vit Remus qui marchait avec les Maraudeurs.

Remus! Cri Lily en allant le rejoindre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Dumbledore veut nous voir dans son bureau après le souper pour parler des dates de bals et de sorties.

D'accord c'est bon. Je vais y être.

Alors bye, dit Lily en repartant.

Attend Lily! Dit James en allant lui emboîter le pas.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter?

Je veux bien des choses Lily mais je veux par dessus tout qu'on se reparle en privé. S'il te plait! Dans la salle sur demande?

Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te parler seul à seul?

Je t'en pris Lily! J'ai pensé que si tu étais plus souvent avec moi tu verrais bien que je ne suis pas juste une pauvre crétin.

J'y penserai.

S'il te plaît Lily, vient me voir à vingt et une heure dans la salle sur demande. Tu cognera contre le cadre et je t'ouvrirai la porte.

Mais je peux partir quand je veux, dit Lily en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

James la regarda un instant et retourna auprès de ses amis.

Alors? Elle va y aller? demanda Sirius.

Elle a dit oui mais elle a aussi dit qu'elle pourrais partir quand elle voudrais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a dit ça. Je ne la retiendrais pas si elle ne voulais pas.

Peut-être qu'elle elle ne le sais pas, dit Remus d'une voix de conseil.

Ouais…

Lily prit place à une table vide et commença un devoir qu'elle avait sur elle.

Au bout de quelque minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle écrivait n'importe quoi. Elle ne faisait que penser à James.

« Pourquoi veut-il encore me voir seul à seul? Je ne veux pas être seule avec lui! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit oui!Je suis vraiment idiote! Je vais craquer c'est sûr! Je ne pourrai pas passer beaucoup de temps comme ça.»

Elle rangea son devoir et retourna dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva Amy qui se faisait chatouiller par Sirius.

HAAA! Arrêtes…Sirius! BLACK!

Ho ce n'est pas drôle Amy, dit Sirius en se laissant tomber par terre. Il resta assis, les jambes allongé devant lui, la tête baissé, à attendre qu'Amy le prenne dans ses bras.

Sirius! Ne soit pas triste, dit Amy en s'agenouillant. Elle le prit dans ses bras en lui donnant un baisé sur la joue.

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire et Amy rougit jusqu'au oreilles et se releva. Elle commença à partir mais Sirius la retint par la jambe.

Où penses tu aller comme ça petite fille?

Prendre l'air, dit elle en essayant de se déprendre de l'étau bien solide des bras de Sirius autour de son genou.

Ho ! Et bien je viens avec toi! Dit il en se levant. Il passa en bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna dehors avec lui.

Ils ne restaient plus que James, Lily et Remus dans la salle commune. Tous les autre avaient autre chose à faire un samedi après-midi.

Moi je vais aller fini un devoir, bye James, bye Lily, dit Remus en partant à la bibliothèque.

Lily, qui ne voulait pas rester seule avec James, s'en alla vers la porte de sortie.

Lils, reste s'il te plait, dit James en lui prenant la main.

Lâches ma main Potter, dit Lily en regardant James.

Si tu restes ici tu n'auras pas besoin de venir ce soir dans la salle sur demande, dit rapidement James.

Lily repris place dans son divan préféré et regarda le feu.

Pourquoi est-ce qu tu veux me voir en privé?demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Parce que je veux m'amuser avec toi mais tu me fuis toujours. Je cherche des moyens que tu souris grâce à moi, dit en souriant.

ha…

Lily! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours avoir l'ai bête quand je te parle?

Tu dois avouer que j'ai changé. Je suis vraiment moins égoïste et je ne suis plus arrogant non plus.

Peut-être, dit Lily en se rendant compte qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

Pas peut-être Lily! J'ai vraiment changé! Je fait tout mon possible pour être comme tu veux. Si c'est le seul moyen que tu veule bien me donner une chance…

Je ne vois tout simplement pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi alors qu'il y a toute la population féminine de l'école voudrait sortir avec toi.

Parce que c'est avec toi que je veux être Lils.

Et si moi je neveux pas! s'écria Lily en partant dans son dortoir.

James savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la retenir alors il a laissa aller ruminer ce qu'il venait de dire.

Lily monta en vitesse et alla s'écraser contre son lit. Elle était vraiment mélangé. Elle était furieuse que James ne veule pas comprendre qu'elle voulait du temps pour penser et en même temps elle était tout confuse dans ses sentiments. Elle décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place.

En entrant sous l'eau, elle se sentit vidé de toutes angoisse et de frustration. Elle rinça ses cheveux avec son shampooing qui sentait si bon( nda: Je parle du dove! Ça sent trop bon!). Après plusieurs minutes à sentir l'eau tomber sur sa nuque, Lily se décida à sortir de sous l'eau. Elle regarda l'heure et remarqua que le souper commençait dans une minute. Elle avait peut-être passé plus de temps sous la douche qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle sortit en vitesse et s'habilla pour ensuite aller se faire sécher les cheveux. Elle décida de laisser faire et de plutôt remettre son linge qu'elle avait mit à l'envers. Après un bataille sans fin avec sa chemise, elle descendit dans la grande salle en courant. Quand elle ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle, tout le monde la regarda entrer, elle qui n'était jamais en retard nul part. Elle se sentait très idiote avec les cheveux mouillés.

Elle alla prendre place à côté d'Amy qui lui avait garder une place aussi à côté de James.

Pourquoi tu es arrivé en retard Lils? Demanda Amy qui la voyait rougir face à tout le monde qui la regardait.

Lily se retourna pour faire face à tout le monde.

Je suis juste arrivé en retard! Ce n'est pas la troisième guerre mondiale!

Lily, calme toi, dit James en lui prenant les épaules pour la retourner face à la table.

Ça m'énerve être le centre d'attention comparé à toi, dit elle en se faisant une bonne assiette. J'ai juste pris une douche et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé.

Alors moi je dis que je porte un tost à la plus grande douche du monde! s'exclama Sirius n levant son verre.

Comment peux tu savoir combien de temps je suis rester sous la douche ?

Et bien James m'a seulement dit que votre «conversation» n'a duré que très peu de temps alors j'ai déduit que tu as passé le reste du temps sous la douche, répondit-il en frappant le verre de Lily, encore sur la table.

Je ne sais pas si tu vas dire quelque chose de sensé un jour Patmol, dit Remus en prenant le verre de Sirius de ses mains et en le remettant sur la table.

Oh tu gâche mon fun Remus!

Pauvre petit enfant.

Sirius bouda Remus pour le reste du souper. Par contre, il en profita pour parler avec Amy, qui s'en faisait une joie. Après que tout le monde ai bien mangé, Remus et Lily partirent pour aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

On dirait que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup James, dit Remus qui voulait bien aider son ami même s'il croyait que c'était peine perdu.

Il est vraiment trop arrogant et immature je dois dire, répondit-elle sur un tont triste.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça tristement? demanda-t-il en entendant le ton de Lily.

Tu ne lui dis pas d'accord ? Ce que je vais te dire dois rester entre nous.

D'accord…

Il peux être vraiment gentil quand il veut, il est même très mignon mais il est trop arrogant et ça, ça m'énerve, dit Lily sans reprendre son souffle.

C'est a lui que tu devrais dire ça, je crois que sa serais un très bon argument pour qu'il mûrisse, répondit Remus en s'arrêtant. Nous sommes rendu.

Remus dit le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans l'ouverture de la statue et montèrent les escaliers.

Avant même qu'ils ne cognent à la porte, Dumbledore les invita à entrer.

Assoyez-vous ici, dit il en leur montrant deux chaises devant son bureau. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il y aurait trois bal, pour les quatrième année et plus. Il pourrais en avoir un le soir d'Halloween, un le vingt décembre, une journée avant noël, et un seulement pour les septième année qui seraient pour votre fin d'année. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Moi je crois que c'est parfait mais on devrait faire le bal de Noël le vendredi le dix-huit pour que le élèves ai le temps de faire leur bagages et leurs au revoir à leurs amis, dit Lily d'un air sage.

Je suis d'accord avec Lily, déclara Remus.

Alors elle sera pour le dix-huit décembre, dit Dumbledore en se levant. Vous assignerai les tâches aux préfets pour les soirées. Et pour les sorties à Pré-Au-lard, j'en prévoyait une avant chaque fête. Et une pour Pâques.

C'est bien.

Venez je dois vous montrer quelque chose, désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir montrer avant mais elle n'était pas fini.

Lily et Remus échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

Ils suivirent le directeur de l'école dans les couloir jusqu'à passer devant le tableau de la grosse dame pour aller dans un passage secret que les maraudeurs ne devaient pas connaître. Il montèrent un escalier et arrivèrent dans une grande salle décoré aux couleurs de Griffondor. Il y avait trois autre portes. Lily était émerveillé

Voilà ce que je voulait vous montrer. J'ai du la changer d'endroits parce que Mr Potter et Mr Black avait trouver où l'ancienne était caché, pas vrai Mr Lupin ?

…ouais… répondit-il qui essayait de ne pas rire.

Alors je vous laisse explorer et comme vous l'avez entendu tantôt, le mot de passe c'est «sorbet framboise». Bonne exploration, dit Dumbledore en s'en allant.

Quand il fût parti, Remus éclata de rire, ce qu'il ne faisait que rarement.

Je peux savoir ce qui est drôle ?

C'est la réaction que tu as eu quand nous sommes arrivé ici. C'était trop marrant!

Ça devait être vraiment très drôle parce qu'aux nombres de fois que je t'ai vue rire comme ça…

Ouais bon, je suis fatigué aussi… dit il plus sombrement. Il alla ouvrire la première porte. Je crois que ce n'est pas ma chambre.

Lily alla voir pour regarder par le cadre de porte. Les murs étaient vert émeraude et bleu ciel. Le plafond était rose presque blanc.

Comment Dumbledore peut-il savoir mes couleurs préféré?

Ce n'est pas à moi de demander cela.

Quand il ouvrit l'autre porte, il vit une grande salle de bain blanche éclatante. Il y avait un grand comptoir et un immense miroir qui faisait presque tout un mur.

Viens voir la salle de bain Lily, dit il en se tassant pour la laisser entrer.

Oh mon dieu ! Regarde ce miroir! S'exclama Lily en allant se jeter devant. Il est trop immense!

Remus alla voir sa chambre. Elle était aux couleur de Griffondor et il en était heureux.

Oh ce n'est pas original, dit Lily en voyant la chambre de Remus, oh mais je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas beau! S'empressa-t-elle de dire pour ne pas le vexer.

Remus lui sourit en secouant la tête.

C'est mes couleur préféré alors…

ha ok. Je vais aller chercher mes choses dans mon dortoir, tu viens?

Je te suis.

Ils allèrent chacun dans leur dortoir et firent leur valise.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lily? Demanda Amy, inquiète de voir son amie faire sa valise.

J'ai une nouvelle chambre, ma chambre de préfète en chef!

Cool! Est-ce que je vais pouvoir la voir?

Bien sûr. Tu n'auras qu'a venir avec moi quand j'irai porter mes choses.

**Reviews s'il vous plaît!**


	14. Je veux dormir

**Je suis vraiment désolé si ça a été aussi long ! Mais c'est que sa m'arrive rarement mais la vous pouvez pas savoir comme j'avais pas le goût d'aller à l'ordinateur la…J'oublie toujours d'écrire un petit début mais c'est que moi personnellement j'aime pas trop ça quand y'a un full long affaire au début. C'est pour ça! En tout cas merci de lire ma fic! Est-ce que vous savez bien où sont les frases de dialogue parce que mes tirets marchent pas toujours alors si sa vous dérange dite moi le et je vais essayer d'y remédier! Sur ce bonne lecture!**

Oh c'est vraiment beau ici! S'exclama Amy en entrant dans la salle commune de Remus et de Lily.  
-Ouais et viens voir ma chambre, répondit Lily en allant ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.  
-Oh mon dieu! C'est vraiment extraordinaire!  
Amy se jeta sur le lit de Lily en regardant autour d'elle.  
-Oh ce n'est pas juste! Ton lit est trop confortable! Et en plus c'est un lit double!  
-Je suis récompensé d'avoir été sage et d'avoir travaillé pour avoir de bons résultats.  
-Mais moi aussi je suis sage et j'ai de bon résultats!  
-C'est la vie Amy.  
Quelqu'un vint s'accoter contre le cadre de porte.  
-Comme ça c'est ta chambre Fleur de lys. Elle est vraiment belle, dit James en se passant un main dans les cheveux.  
-Merci Potter. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant.  
-Si je n'ai pas le goût?  
-Je te demandait pas de partir je te l'ordonne.  
-T'es pas drôle, dit il en ne bougeant pas. Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de recevoir un oreiller au visage.  
-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques! Dit il en lui relançant l'oreiller, en prenant soin de ne pas la lancer trop fort pour ne pas lui faire mal. Lily et Amy lui en lancèrent une et une guerre s'en suivit et ne se termina que quand Lily déclara forfait.  
-Je…n'en peux…plus! Dit elle en reprenant son souffle.  
-Je suis le meilleur dans les guerre d'oreiller. Ne l'oublie pas! Rigola James en regardant Lily d'un air amusé.  
-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça? Demanda-t-elle en s'en rendant compte.  
-Pour rien, dit il en se levant.  
Lily se leva en vitesse et alla lui barrer le chemin.  
-Dis moi pourquoi tu m'a regardé en rigolant.  
-James se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
-Vas te voir dans le miroir tu vas comprendre. On dirait que tu viens de te lever et tu est vraiment belle comme ça! Dit il en la poussant doucement sur le côté pour qu'il puisse partir.  
-Ce n'est pas mieux toi tu as toujours l'air de te lever! Et arrêtes de te passer la main dans les cheveux pour les mettre encore plus décoiffé, répliqua Lily avant qu'il ne parte.  
-Jamais, belle Lily! C'est ce qui fait mon charme! Dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire. Il partit rejoindre ses amis qui étaient reparti dans la salle commune de Griffondor.  
-Quand il entra, il trouva les maraudeurs assis devant le feu.  
-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous partiez?  
-Tu t'amusais trop bien avec Lily et Amy, on a pas voulu te déranger.  
James haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir avec ses amis.  
-Cornedrue? Demanda soudainement Sirius  
-Ouais?  
-Il faudrait peut-être que tu penses à commencer les entraînements de Quidditch.  
-Ouais, je vais y penser, tu as raison.  
-Je sais! J'ai toujours raison! S'exclama-t-il en riant.  
-Cause toujours, dit Remus en soupirant.  
-Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas me laisser m'amuser en paix?  
-Je ne crois pas, ça doit être le préfet qui est en moi, répondit Remus en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
-Alors moi je vais recommencer mes petits surnom, d'accord petit loulou?  
-Ho non pitié Patmol! S'exclama James en soupirant.  
-C'est le petit loup d'amour qui a commencé Jamichou!

Lily regarda rapidement James partir puis elle alla se voir dans le miroir. Elle éclata de rire et vit Amy entrer.  
-Pourquoi tu ris comme ça?  
-On dirait vraiment que je viens de me lever et c'est trop laid! S'exclama Lily en allant chercher sa brosse.  
-Elle essaya de les brosser du mieux qu'elle pût mais ça ne marchait pas.  
-Amy! Viens m'aider! Je ne suis vraiment pas capable de les brosser, dit Lily en d'asseyant sur son lit.  
-Amy entra dans la chambre elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Lily.  
-À voir tes cheveux la je crois que ça va être long, déclara Amy en pendant une petite mèche de cheveux et en la brossant.  
Après un heure et demie, les cheveux de Lily furent complètement brossé.  
-Merci Amy! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Mais moi je suis un peu fatigué alors je crois que je vais me coucher, dit Lily en baillant à s'en défaire la mâchoire.  
-Alors je te laisse. Bonne nuit dans ton nouveau lit! Et tu peux toujours venir dormir dans le dortoir si tu veux.  
-Ouais je sais, dit Lily en allant fermer sa porte pour se mettre en pyjama.  
Elle prit très longtemps à s'endormir. Elle se réveilla souvent pendant la nuit. En bout de ligne, elle dut dormir quedeux heures.  
Elle fut réveillé par Remus qui cognait à sa porte.  
-Lily? Réveille toi! Les cours commence dans… je dirais vingt minutes.  
Lily se leva d'un bond et fila sous la douche. Elle sortit dix minutes plus tard et ne descendit pas manger. Elle prit ses choses et alla directement en cours d'enchantements. Elle alla s'effarer sur une chaise et ne se rendit presque pas compte que James c'était assis à côté d'elle et Amy de l'autre côté.  
-Pourquoi t'es pas venu déjeuner?demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour lui donner un bec sur le dessus de la tête.  
-Fou moi la paix Potter, dit Lily, la tête toujours entre ses bras croisé sur son bureau.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as Fleur de Lys? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.  
-Je veux dormir, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Dors belle fleur de Lys, je prends les notes à ta place aujourd'hui, dit James en sortant un parchemin et une plume.  
-Tu va bien Corndrue? Demanda Sirius en touchant le front de James.  
-Je vais très bien! Dit il en se poussant pour que Sirius enlève sa main  
-Moi je ne suis pas si sûr!  
-Mr Black! Veuillez vous taire s'il vous plait. À moins que vous ne vouliez faire le cours à ma place.  
-Je vais vous laisser la direction du cours Mme McGonagal, répondit Sirius d'une voix mielleuse.  
Celle-ci secoua la tête et fit le cour.  
-Cette année, c'est l'année des ASPIC alors nous travaillerons beaucoup en exercices pour que vous e soyez bon pas seulement en théorie. Vous aurez beaucoup de devoirs et je serai très exigeante pour que vous soyez excellent pour passer haut la main vous examens, extrêmement important sois dit en passant. Aujourd'hui vous vous pratiquer à changer des oreillers en hibou, vous serez en équipe de deux car il est tout simplement impossible qu'a votre âge vous ne sachiez faire cela seul. Et ne vous regardez pas comme ça, j'ai fait les équipes. Quand j'aurai fini de les dire seulement vous changerai de places. Black et Claythorn, Evans et Potter, Lupin et Growind(Dora Growind, vous allez la connaître plus tard)Flitch et Pettigrow…(yen a d'autre mais la je vais pas les marquer parce que j'en parle pas)  
-Lily! On est ensemble! S'exclama James en «prenant» Lily dans ses bras. « Je n'aurai pas à prendre de notes » pensa-t-il.  
-mmm, répondit Lily en ne bougeant pas.  
-Lily réveilles toi, murmura James à son oreille.  
-Tu peux pas le faire tout seul? Tu ne peux savoir comment je suis fatiguée, marmonna Lily.  
Elle tourna la tête pour montrer à James les poches en dessous de ses yeux.  
-Pauvre petite Fleur de Lys, dit James en prenant son visage en ses mains.  
-On peux le faire une fois, dit Lily en se redressant.  
Elle laissa échapper un long bâillement.  
-Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit?  
-Non vraiment pas, et je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas dormir, moi.  
-Tu devrais, comme ça tu ne serais jamais comme ça, je te niaises Lily, dit gentiment James. Aller allons-y.  
Lily pointa sa baguette et essaya de le faire avec James mais elle ne fit que faire exploser l'oreiller car elle n'avait pas dit la bonne formule. Elle regarda les plumes voler autour d'elle.  
-Qu'avez-vous fait encore Mr Potter?  
-Ce… C'est qu'il n'y avait pas assé d'action dans la classe voyez-vous… excusez moi, dit James en faisant disparaître toutes les plumes.  
-Je compte bien vous donner une copie. Venez me voir à la fin du cour.  
-Bien sûr Mme Mcgonagal, répondit James pendant que le professeur leur donnait un autre oreiller.  
-Ne fais pas explosé celui-ci, dit James à l'oreille de Lily.  
-Désolé, tu n'aurais pas dût dire que c'était toi, dit Lily en baissant les yeux.  
-Ce n'est pas grave! Répondit il en riant. Il transforma, à l'aide de Lily, l'oreiller en un eau harfang des neiges.  
-Je donne dix points à Griffondors pour avoir réussit les premiers, dit le professeur en voyant leur harfang des neiges s'envoler dans la classe.

Le cour de Potion ne se fit pas vraiment mieux que le cour de métamorphose. Lily manqua lamentablement sa potion et Amy prit un flacon de la sienne afin de le remettre au professeur pour ne pas que Lily ai une mauvaise note et fit s'envoler la potion de Lily avant que le professeur ne la vois.

Lily était assise à la table des griffondors. Le souper était commencé depuis un bon moment mais Lily n'avait toujours rien mangé.  
-Lily, fleur de lys, tu dois manger quelque chose avant de monter te coucher, dit James en lui faisant une petit assiette.  
-Mais je n'ai pas faim, dit Lily. Elle sentit sa tête se pencher sur la table et elle s'affaissa à deux centimètres de son assiette.  
James entreprit de la réveiller doucement et de l'emporter dans son dortoir. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lily, avec celle-ci qui dormit à moitié à côté de lui, il se rappela qu'il avait envoyé toutes les plumes de l'oreiller ici.  
-Merde, murmura-t-il pour lui même.  
Il emmena Lily dans leur salon à Remus et elle. Il la fit se coucher sur un long divan. Il alla chercher sa douillette et borda Lily.  
-Dors bien fleur de Lys, dit il en se levant.  
Lily prit le bas de la chemise de James comme si c'était sa couverte et la serra contre elle. James s'assit à côté d'elle et entreprit de la faire lâcher prise mais ses petits doigts avaient décidément prit sa chemise comme doudou. Il soupira et resta là à la regarder. Peu à peu, il s'endormit, très mal car il avait les genoux de Lily dans le dos.

James, James réveille toi.  
James se réveilla en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Il bailla longuement puis regarda Lily.  
-Tu m'a emprisonné hier, je n'ai même pas pu partir, dit James en lui souriant.  
-Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je ne me souvient même pas. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas couché dans mon lit?  
-Oh… hum viens voir ta chambre.  
James se leva et aida Lily à faire de même. Il alla ouvrir la porte et Lily mit sa main sur sa bouche.  
-Que c'est-il passé!  
-Les plumes d'oreiller, je les ai toutes mit ici. Tu ne pouvait pas t'en tirer à si bon compte!  
-Lily poussa James et prit sa baguette, toujours dans sa poche. Elle fit entrer toutes les plumes dans une nouvelle tait d'oreiller.  
-Voilà. Moi je vais prendre mes chose parce que je ne veux pas être en retard et cette nuit j'ai bien dormit mais je suis encore un peu fatigué.  
-On est samedi Lily.  
-Quoi! Pour vrai!  
-Ouais, je te le promet! Tu peux aller te coucher.  
-Non, je ne vais pas être capable.  
Lily alla ouvrir les rideaux.  
-Il ne fait même pas jour! Et le soleil est en train de se lever. Moi je vais aller le voir près du lac.  
-Je peux venir avec toi?  
-Si tu veux, dit Lily en haussant les épaules.  
Elle alla prendre son foulard et un chandail chaud avant de sortir dehors, suivit par James.

**Voilà! C'est mon autre chapitre! Encore désolé que ça ai traîné! Je m'en excuse sincèrement!**


	15. Pervers!

**Bon et bien j'ai fini un autre chapitre. Merci à tout le monde qui m'envois des reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien j'aime ça quand j'en reçois! Je suis contente que vous aimiez mon histoire! Maintenant j'accepte les reviews anonyme. Et j'ai changé mon nom, maintenant c Arie-Evans.**

**Petite remise en situation du dernier chapitre**…

_Lily alla ouvrir les rideaux.  
-Il ne fait même pas jour! Et le soleil est en train de se lever. Moi je vais aller le voir près du lac.  
-Je peux venir avec toi?  
-Si tu veux, dit Lily en haussant les épaules._

_Elle alla prendre son foulard et un chandail chaud avant de sortir dehors, suivit par James._

* * *

Ils allèrent s'asseoir près du lac et regardèrent les rayons du soleil refléter sur le lac.  
-J'ai une question à te poser Lily, dit soudainement James, en faisant sursauter Lily.  
-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.  
-Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai changé?  
Lily soupira en mettant ses mains dans son visage. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui avouer mais il avait vraiment changé. Il était devenu vraiment doux, gentil, attentionné et il ne faisait presque plus de blagues contre les Serpentards.  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le dire mais je dois avouer que tu as changer, dit finalement Lily en regardant le lac d'un regard perdu.  
-Ça veux dire que tu as me laisser une chance! Demanda joyeusement James.  
-Heu... non... Pas tout de suite en tout cas.  
Le sourire de James se fana d'un coup. Il avait fait d'énormes efforts pour réussir à changer. Il en avait même oublié de faire des blagues envers les Serpentard. Tout ça parce que qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Il se leva et retourna lentement vers le château. Lily le regarda partir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se leva d'un bond et coura le rejoindre.  
-Attend! On peut quand même être ami si tu veux...? Demanda Lily en lui prenant la main pour qu'il arrête de marcher.  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit tristement James en regardant Lily. Accorde moi un seul baisé, je t'en supplie, après je te laisse tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu veule bien me donner une chance.  
-…D'accord, dit Lily en regardant James dans les yeux.  
Il s'approcha doucement de Lily. Il prit sa taille entre ses bras et la serra plus près de lui. James approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Il l'embrassa tendrement et doucement. En ce moment, il était probablement le plus heureux du monde, à embrasser la seule fille qu'il aimait par dessus tout.  
Lily sentait une énorme décharge électrique en elle, mais elle adorait ça. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de se séparer de lui. Elle voulait sentir cette décharge électrique à chaque seconde jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
-Merci ma belle Lily, murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Il la garda un moment encore près de lui. Il se sépara enfin et s'en allant dans la Grande Salle suivit d'une Lily plutôt désorienté. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table et attendirent dans un silence gêné que les autres arrivent.  
Lily sourit en voyant Amy avec Sirius, Remus et Peter derrière elle.  
-On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez ensemble ce matin? Demanda Sirius en prenant place à côté de James. Amy alla près de Lily. Remus et Peter allèrent de l'autre côté de James.  
-Il a absolument voulu m'accompagner dehors, dit Lily en jetant un regard de côté à James.  
Elle fini son petit-déjeuner en silence puis alla dans son nouvel «appartement» pour aller prendre sa douche. Quand elle sortit, James l'attendait dans un divan. Il contemplait le feu. Quand il l'entendit sortir de la douche, il se retourna et vit Lily avec une serviette de bain sur le corps. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, James fixa sa poitrine.  
-Pervers!S'écria Lily en se fâchant.  
-Désolé Lily! Je suis vraiment désolé Lily.

Lily alla directement à sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte. Elle barra celle-ci.  
« Il as fixé mes seins! »  
Elle s'habilla en vitesse et alla s'asseoir contre sa porte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fixe encore sa poitrine.  
-Lily! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je te le jure. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, dit James, au travers de la porte.  
-Alors ça veut dire que c'était naturel pour toi! Si tu l'as fait sans t'en rendre compte. Je ne veux pas que tu recommences! Un ami ne fixe pas la poitrine de son amie je te ferais dire.  
-Je te répète que je suis vraiment désolé! Ce n'est pas naturel pour moi. Je veux que tu me croies.  
-Tu les as fixé jusqu'à ce que je m'en aille!  
James se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Il s'assit dos à la porte, de la même façon que Lily.  
Ne sois pas fâché contre moi. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. C'est juste que ça s'est fait tout seul.  
-Contrôles donc tes hormones.  
-Je suis désolé Lily, je te le jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès  
-Tu saura que à moins que je sorte avec toi et même si sa arrive je ne veux pas que tu fixe ça! Sauf si je te dis que tu as droit et ça me surprendrait beaucoup.  
-Je ne le ferai plus Lily. Je te le promets, répondit James.  
-Kay je te pardonne.  
Elle se leva, plissa sa jupe d'un revers de main et ouvrit doucement la porte. James tomba sur le dos dans sa chambre.  
-Ho désolé Potter!...  
-C'est pas grave, dit il en se relevant, je ne savais pas que tu allais me faire tomber!dit-il en riant.  
-Désolé, dit Lily avec un sourire gêné.  
-C'est pas grave, dit James en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
Lily soupira en souriant et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.  
-Pourquoi tu soupires?  
-Ton sourire charmeur, il ne marchera pas Potter.  
-Je sais. Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire parce que je suis heureux?  
-Pas avec ce sourire là en tout cas.  
James alla s'asseoir à côté de Lily.  
-En tout cas, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Demanda-t-il en se couchant.  
-Probablement prendre quelques livres à la bibliothèque et lire dehors.  
-Ha…c'est pas un peu plate ça?  
-Moi j'aime ça lire.  
-C'est ton choix. Moi je vais rejoindre Sirius on devait faire un petit quelque chose.  
-Pas une blague stupide?  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire! S'exclama James en s'en allant.

Il alla rejoindre Sirius qui l'attendait dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Il alla s'asseoir dans le divan à côté de lui.  
-Alors on fait quoi?  
-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait mettre quelque chose dans la nourriture des Serpentards, qu'est-ce que t'en pense? Dit Sirius, le plus sérieusement de monde. Quand ils parlaient de blague, Sirius prenait ça au sérieux.  
-On fait toujours ça. On doit trouver quelque chose de mieux, que nous n'avons jamais fait.  
-En six ans à Poudlard, nous avons fait presque tout Cornedrue.  
-Moi je suis sûr que non… en fait oui, mais j'ai une petite idée qui serait probablement bien drôle.

* * *

Lily descendit à la bibliothèque pour prendre quelques livres comme elle avait dit. Mais eu lieu d'aller dehors, elle s'installa à une table. Amy vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Comme ça tu as passé la matinée avec Potter… comment c'était?  
-Pas trop pénible, dit Lily en pensant au baisé Il a absolument voulu venir dehors avec moi.  
-Ha bon… Je suis sûr qu'un jour vous aller finir ensemble. Vous aller vraiment bien ensemble, je te jure.  
-Moi je ne crois pas, ne dis pas des choses qui ne peuvent tout simplement pas arriver.  
-Tu n'en sais rien Lily, rien n'est impossible. En tout cas moi je vais aller rejoindre Remus, on devait faire une parties d'échecs ensemble.  
-Bye.  
-Bye Lily.

* * *

James et Sirius se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour prendre le livre de sort qu'ils avaient de besoin. James entra le premier mais ressortit aussitôt.  
-Pourquoi tu sors! Entre voyons.  
-Non! Lily est là.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça fait? C'est pas elle qui va nous empêcher de faire nos blagues voyons!  
-Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie prendre un livre de sorts, elle va me soupçonner de faire quelque chose de croche.  
-Moi je ne peux plus prendre de livre, je n'ai plus le droit à cause du livre que j'ai… mit dans le feu. Je vais aller parler à Lily pendant que toi tu vas aller prendre le livre c'est bon?  
-D'accord, mais entre en premier.

Sirius entra dans la bibliothèque et alla s'asseoir à côté de Lily.  
-Alors Lily, qu'est-ce que tu lis?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black?  
-Moi mais rien, je n'ai pas le droit de venir te parler sans avoir quelque chose à te demander?  
-Black, depuis quand tu viens me parler juste pour me parler?  
-Lily, depuis quand tu sors dehors avec James avant même que le soleil se lève?  
-C'est une exception ok, et je ne lui ai pas demandé de m'accompagné. C'est lui qui voulait venir.  
-D'accord mais je suis sûr que ça t'a plu, avoue que James il est pas mal bien bâtit.  
-Je n'ai pas regardé.  
-Tu es une fille Lily! Même si tu l'haï tu as dût regarder ça.  
-Bon j'ai peut-être regardé un petit peu mais pas assez pour faire un rapport.  
-Ouais… on vas dire que c'est pas grave que tu veules pas le dire.  
-Tu n'en sais rien! Tu n'es pas dans ma tête à ce que je sache.  
-Non mais on peut facilement lire dans tes yeux.  
Il y eu un petit temps de silence pendant lequel Lily baissa les yeux dans son livre.  
Sirius vit James passer derrière Lily et levant le pouce. Il se leva et commença à partir.  
-Alors ça a été un réel plaisir de bavarder avec toi, alors, on se reparle une autre fois.  
Lily retourna dans son livre sans vraiment se préoccuper de Sirius qui partait presque en courant.

Alors tu l'as trouvé?demanda Sirius à voix basse.  
-Ouais, il était vraiment facile à trouver.  
-Ça fait du bien de revenir à la vie normale.  
-Ouais, je m'ennuyais de faire des blagues.

* * *

Lily alla ranger son livre seulement vers l'heure du souper. Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle et vit Remus et Amy en train de jouer une partie d'échecs version sorciers. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie.  
-Alors qui est-ce qui gagne? Demanda-t-elle en regardant son amie se mordre la lèvres tant elle était concentrée.  
-Pour l'instant c'est moi mais c'est très serré, répondit Remus en voyant qu'Amy ne répondrais jamais.  
-J'aurais dût m'en douter, c'est toujours toi qui gagne.  
-Non! L'autre jour elle m'a battu, dit Remus en souriant.  
-Parce que tu m'a laissé gagné!s'exclama Amy après avoir joué.  
-Oh Amy! Regarde ce que tu as fait, dit Remus en avançant sa dame face près du roi. Échec et mat.  
-C'est pas juste! Mais on doit débarrasser parce que c'est le temps de manger, dit Amy en enlevant le jeu de la table.  
-Passe le moi Amy je vais le transporter dans mon dortoir, dit Remus en tendant la main.  
Amy le lui donna et Remus le fit disparaître. Une seconde après, toute la nourriture du souper arriva sur les tables. Ils commencèrent à manger mais les deux Maraudeurs n'arrivaient toujours pas.  
Soudain, on vit tous les Serpentards se mettre à crier comme des singes et à sauter partout. On vit même quelques un qui avait des queues de singes.  
Soudain, les deux farceurs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils éclatèrent de rire en allant s'asseoir avec leurs amis.  
-C'est vous qui avez fait ça? Demanda sèchement Lily.  
-Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il y a une blague c'est nous qu'on soupçonne Patmol? Ce n'est pas croyable, comme si il y avait seulement nous qui faisaient des blagues.  
-Il n'y a que vous qui faîtes des blagues, et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas inclus dans la blague? Demanda Remus en se servant une assiette.  
-Et bien le préfet en toi était beaucoup trop présent aujourd'hui, désolé Lunard, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.  
-La prochaine fois parlez moi en, je veux en faire moi aussi, vous n'êtes pas les seuls Maraudeurs ici.  
-Ouais juré! Répondit James.  
Peu à peu, les cris de singes diminuèrent et les Serpentards réalisèrent qu'ils étaient sur la table en train de faire les singes. Ils partirent très tôt après le souper.

**Voilà. C'est un nouveau chapitre que j'Ai fini plus rapidement que le dernier! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Envoyez moi des reviews pour me le dire!**


	16. Pardonnes moi, tu me pardonnes?

**Comme à toutes les fois, merci pour tous les reviews! J'adore vraiment ça en lire! Ça me motive vraiment mais alors vraiment beaucoup! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 16 : Pardonnes moi, tu me pardonnes?

Lily, tu veux venir un peu dans la salle commune avec moi? Demanda Amy, quand ils arrivèrent devant le portait de la grosse dame.  
-Je peux bien venir un peu! Répondit Lily en suivant Amy.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir dans le divan près du feu.  
-Alors… de quoi on parle? Demanda Lily en regardant les flammes danser dans le feu.  
-Vous pouvez parler de moi! Dit James en venant s'asseoir à côté de Lily.  
Lily se déplaça un peu, de façon à être plus loin de James.  
-Jamais de la vie! S'exclama Lily en riant.  
-Hé! Je suis offensé Mademoiselle Evans, dit James en s'approchant de Lily.  
-Je suis désolé jeune homme mais je parle seulement de choses intéressantes.  
-Oh! Celle là je ne la prends pas!S'exclama James en se levant. Il commença à marcher vers son dortoir, sachant que Lily viendrais s'excuser. Il avait un grand sourie aux lèvres  
-Potter! C'est une blague, dit Lily en se levant.  
James se retourna et regarda Lily d'un air triste mais à l'intérieur, il souriait toujours de toutes ses dents. Lily s'approcha.  
-Potter, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.  
-C'est correcte, dit-il en s'en allant à son dortoir.  
Lily alla courir se mettre devant lui. C'était drôle à voir. La petite Lily bloquait le passage à James qui devait avoir au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle.  
-Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle alla le prendre dans ses bras.  
-Ce que tu peux être amusante des fois. Tu crois vraiment que je suis triste? C'est une blague petite Lily! S'exclama James en la levant de terre.  
-Nooon! Laisse moi!S'écria Lily en lui donnant des coups dans le dos.  
-Arrête de me donner des coups et je te laisse repartir.  
-NON! Répondit-elle en donnant de plus en plus de coup.  
James la prit mieux (dans ses bras) et commença à monter l'escalier qui allait au dortoir des garçons.  
Lily cria et se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait. James entra dans le dortoir vide et alla la porter sur son lit. Il barra ensuite la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant? Demanda-t-il en riant.  
-C'est pas drôle!

Lily lui fit une grosse grimace. Elle se leva et faillit piler sur un caleçon de James.

ARK! S'exclama-t-elle en remontant sur le lit.  
-Quoi? Demanda James en venant voir Lily.  
-J'ai faillit piler sur ça! Répondit-elle en pointant le caleçon.  
-C'est pas si dégoûtant, dit James en prenant le caleçon puis en allant le mettre dans le panier de linge salle. Je ne suis pas pour ne pas en mettre quand même.  
-Non mais tu pourrais les ramasser. C'est vraiment sale ici.  
-Merci! Je dors ici toutes les nuits moi!  
-Désolé mais c'est vrai. Il y des caleçons, des bas, du linge sale partout.  
-Et tu vas me dire que toi tout est parfait? Demanda James en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
-Non, mais moi il n'y a pas des choses partout. Je fais un tas dans un coin. C'est plus propre comme ça. De toute façon je ne pense pas que je vais remettre les pieds ici demain.  
-Ça tu ne sais pas.  
-Pourquoi je viendrais encore ici? Sauf si tu m'obliges quand même, dit Lily en se couchant sur le lit de James.  
-Je ne sais pas mais on dirait que tu aimes bien ça te coucher sur mon lit.  
-Je ne me suis jamais couché sur ce lit avant, fit remarquer Lily.  
-Pas lui, mais celui chez moi oui.  
Lily ne répondit pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle et regarda ce qu'il y avait sur les murs. Il y avait beaucoup de posters de groupe qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était pareil comme dans le dortoir des filles mais les couleurs ici étaient plus sombres.  
-Moi je voudrais bien retourner voir Amy, dit Lily en se levant.  
-Fleur de Lys?  
-Quoi?  
-Tu va me le dire s'il y a une étincelle? demanda James  
-Une étincelle! De quoi tu parles? demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Une étincelle là, dit James en pointant son cœur.  
Lily se sentit mal alaise.  
-Oui…  
James débarra la porte et Lily sortit immédiatement. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
-Oh Lily, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
Il entendit Sirius entrer.  
-Lily vient de descendre les escaliers de notre dortoir. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? Demanda-t-il avec un drôle de sourire.  
-Absolument rien. Oh mon dieu! Je ne sais pas si un jour elle va se rendre compte de qui je suis.  
-Mais oui James. Mais si tu désespères tu peux toujours arrêté de toujours être autour d'elle. Tu es tellement obnubilé par elle que tu ne penses même plus à t'amuser. C'est plus comme avant, dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur son lit.  
-Depuis quand tu es aussi réfléchi et calme? Remarqua James en riant.  
-Je c'est pas ce qui m'arrive! Je deviens fou! S'exclama Sirius en s'approchant de James comme s'il était fou. Il lui tomba dessus, le faisant tomber de son lit. James s'empara d'un oreiller et lui envoya à la figure.  
-Tu peux être plus original que ça quand même Cornedrue, dit Sirius en tendant sa baguette. Il fit sortir une tonne de plumes autour de James. James fit lever un vent et renvoya les plumes sur Sirius. Celui-ci en prit discrètement une et alla près de James pour l'immobilisé. Ensuite, il le chatouilla jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne puisse presque plus respirer tant il riait.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours aussi chatouilleux. Tu l'étais comme ça en première année ici, dit Sirius avec son air malicieux.  
-C'est pas partit, répondit James en se levant. Il prit rapidement un oreiller et le lança sur Sirius. C'est quand même le meilleur moyen, ajouta-t-il en s'en allant. Oh et Sirius? Première entraînement demain à 16 :00.  
-Dac capitaine!  
James rie et descendit à la salle commune.  
Elle vit Remus et Amy qui faisait une partie d'échec et Peter les regardait.  
-Lily est partit?  
-Oui, elle était fatiguée. Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait nous rejoindre demain matin avant le déjeuné ici.  
-Ok. Moi j'ai des choses à faire je reviens, dit James en sortant par le portait de la grosse dame.

* * *

Il alla dans la chambre de Lily et la trouva, couchée qui lisait.  
-Alors madame lit au lit, dit James et s'approchant du lit.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? Demanda Lily, sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
-Je voulais juste te voir.  
-Et bien moi je voulais être seule mais si tu restes juste un peu c'est pas grave. Oh et j'avais une question, dit Lily en levant enfin le nez de son livre.  
-Vas-y.  
-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Remus il est comme ça? Je veux dire il est assez livide et il à l'air vraiment fatigué et me mauvaise humeur.  
-Heu… bien il ne dort pas très bien qu'il ma dit, mentit James en détourant la tête.  
Lily ne chercha pas à plus comprendre, ce qui soulagea James.  
« Je me demande bien ce qu'il cache.» Se dit Lily en regardant James qui faisait comme si de rien était.  
« J'espère qu'elle ne se pose pas trop de questions. Je voudrais bien lui dire mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le prenne mal et qu'après elle se sauve toujours. Remus ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »Se dit James en s'asseyant au bout du lit.  
-Alors, heu, qu'est-ce que tu lis? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers Lily.  
-Un livre moldu, tu ne connais pas.  
-C'est quoi?  
-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce que je lis Potter?  
-Pourquoi je ne m'y intéresserais pas? C'est drôle comme question.  
-C'est pas drôle du tout. C'est vraiment étrange. Tu n'aimes pas lire alors je me demande bien pourquoi tu te veux savoir ce que je lis.  
-On dirait que tu ne veux pas me le dire! S'exclama James en riant.  
Lily lui lança son livre et rie à son tour à l'expression que James eu quand il reçu le livre.  
-Aille! Ça fait mal! Tu es vraiment dangereuse toi!  
-Oui je sais! Je suis diabolique!  
Ils rirent et James se lança près de Lily.  
-HAAA! Lily cria et se tassa pour pas que James lui tombe dessus.  
-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te tomber dessus! Je t'aime trop pour ça! S'exclama James.  
Il regretta immédiatement sa dernière phrase quand il vit le visage de Lily redevenir sérieux.  
-Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas dire ça…  
-Mais tu l'as quand même dit, dit sérieusement Lily. On dirait que tu me pousses dans le dos pour que je sorte avec toi, je n'aime pas ça.  
-Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te pousser dans le dos comme tu dis. Pardonne moi, tu me pardonnes?  
-…Oui… mais ne fais plus ça s'il te plaît.  
-Je ne le fais plus! Promit! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à Lily.  
-Moi j'aimerais bien lire, alors au revoir!Dit-elle en le poussant.  
-C'est un façon poli de me dire dégage c'est ça! Et bien je me pousse alors! S'exclama James en riant.  
-Lily ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre mais secoua la tête de désolation devant ce manque de maturité.  
-James partit se coucher, le cœur léger. Il se coucha en chantonnant pour lui-même.

**Merci d'avance pour vos prochains reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci pour les reviews! Vous êtes vraiment rapide dans le fait de lire ma fiction! J'aime trop ça! Est-ce que vous aimeriez ça que je réponde à tous les reviews ou ce n'est pas grave! Parce que franchement yen a que y'a pas grand choses à répondre là… mais si vous voulez je peux bien faire ça pour vous!**

_Chapitre 17 :_

MERDE! IL EST OÙ BON SANG!

L'entraînement de Quidditch commençait dans cinq minutes et James ne trouvait pas son balai.  
-Calme toi Cornedrue, c'est pas lui contre le mu à côté de ta commode? Demanda Remus en souriant, un sourire assez charmeur.  
-Où ça… hum… ouais! S'exclama James en prenant son balai et en partant en courant. Il remercia Remus au passage.

Il arriva au terrain juste à l'heure.  
-C'est parfait il ne manque personne! Donc pas besoin de faire des essaie pour trouver d'autre monde! Ça sauve du temps, dit James en voyant tout le monde sur le terrain.

Après au moins 3 heures d'entraînement intense, tout le monde allèrent se changer. Ils étaient tous morts de fatigue. Le souper passa assez rapidement et très tranquillement.

Dans deux jours c'est le bal d'Halloween et je j'ai pas de cavalière! S'exclama Sirius en criant dans le dortoir.  
-Vas voir Amy! Le con! Elle n'attend que ça que tu lui demandes!  
-Moi je dis qu'elle ne va pas dire oui mais je m'essaye quand même si tu demandes à Lily! Dit Sirius en souriant à James.  
-Pour me faire dire non! C'est sûr! Répondit celui-ci.  
-Alors je ne demande pas à Amy.  
-Tu es vraiment plus idiot que je ne le croyais, dit James, faussement malheureux.  
-Pourquoi! Et pas plus que toi parce que tu n'es même pas «game» de demander à Lily, répondit Sirius en allant vers la porte du dortoir.  
-Alors je vais aller lui demander pour me faire rejeter pour la 500ième fois au moins!  
Sur ce, ils descendirent et virent les deux filles faire une partie d'échecs version sorciers.  
-Amy je dois te parler, dit franchement Sirius en allant voir Amy.  
-Heu… d'accord, dit Amy en sentant que si elle était seule avec lui elle rougirait jusqu'aux oreilles.  
-Tu viens? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main.  
Amy se leva en regardant la main de Sirius. Elle la prit et la serra très fort.  
-Aille! Tu veux me casser la main ou quoi! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Mais non, dit elle avec un grand sourire, alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler!  
-Tu veux venir avec moi au bal d'Halloween? Demanda-t-il sans gêne.  
-Heu...dit lentement Amy, elle savait qu'elle le voulait vraiment mais elle voulait faire durer le suspense.

_Pendant ce temps…_

Heu Lily, est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal de l'Halloween, s'il te plait? Demanda James, avec un regard suppliant.  
-J'ai déjà quelqu'un Potter, dit Lily, sans même lever les yeux du jeu.  
-C'est qui! Demanda James, un peu insulté qu'elle ne l'aille pas dit.  
-C'est Dean Filiguan, de Poufsouffle.  
-Je ne le connais pas…  
-C'est justement, sinon tu vas lui casser la gueule pour y aller avec moi, alors que tu voulais y aller avec moi.  
-Je ne lui aurais rien fait, dit James en se redressant, l'air insulté.  
-On dirait que tu es en deuxième année et que tu as perdu une partie de billes.  
-Une partie de quoi! Demanda le brun.  
-Oh rien, répondit Lily en se levant.

_Pendant ce temps…._

Alors oui ou non? Redemanda Sirius, de plus en plus impatient.

Et bien… j'avais pensé d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre… mais je vais bien pouvoir te supporter une soirée, si tu ne me piles pas sur les pieds quand on va danser.  
-Alors ça veut dire que tu m'accompagnes!  
-Ouais…

Sirius la prit dans ses bras et Amy se sentit rougir dans le dos de celui-ci.  
-Ok calme toi Sirius c'est pas comme si on allait se marier! S'exclama Amy en riant, et en rougissant. Elle voulait à tout prie sortir de ses bras car bientôt elle serait rouge tomate.  
-Ouais t'as raison, parce que sinon je t'aurais embrassé c'est sûr, répondit-il en s'en allant, fier de lui.

Amy, tu viens prendre une marche avec moi! Demanda Lily en allant vers Amy qui regardait Sirius avec un air surpris. Ça va!  
-Quoi…! Oh oui désolé j'étais dans la lune, répondit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.  
Lily se demanda pourquoi Amy agissait comme ça mais elle ne lui posa pas de question. Elles allèrent dehors, marcher près du lac.  
-Alors tu as un cavalier pour la danse? Demanda Amy en jetant une pierre dans l'eau.  
-Et bien… ouais. J'y vais avec Dean Filiguan. Le septième année de Poufsouffle dont je t'ai parlé hier.  
-Oh c'est vrai.  
-Et toi! Tu as quelqu'un?  
-Heu… oui… Sirius m'a demandé et je lui ai dit oui. Pour lui faire plaisir, s'empressa de répondre Amy d'un ton qui se voulait détacher mais qui ne l'était pas du tout en fait.  
-Haha! Je le savais que tu l'aimes! S'exclama Lily.  
-Je ne l'aime pas! Je lui ai dit oui seulement pour lui faire plaisir.  
-Ouais c'est ça… tu feras croire ça aux autres, avec moi ça ne marche pas. Je te connais trop Amy, dit un peu plus sérieusement Lily.  
-Bon, peut-être que je l'aime mais vraiment juste un petit peu…  
-Mais c'est bien d'aimer Amy!  
-C'est bien d'aimer mais pas Sirius Black le bourreau des cœur! Il change de petite amie tous les jours.  
-Oui… c'est sûr mais peut-être que … peut-être bien qu'il t'aime! S'il te l'a demandé c'est que tu es spéciale pour lui!  
-Je ne sais pas… dit Amy en regardant le lac d'un air septique.

Sirius alla voir James.  
-Alors? Tu vas y aller avec Lily? Demanda-t-il.  
-Non. Je te l'avais dit qu'elle ne voudrait pas! Et bien en fait c'est qu'elle y va déjà avec quelqu'un mais c'est la même chose. Elle aurait dit non pareil. Et toi? Tu y vas avec Amy?  
-Ouais! S'exclama Sirius avec un air fier de lui. Elle a dit oui! Elle a dit oui! Elle a dit oui!  
Il sautait partout dans la salle commune comme un fou.  
-Ok calme toi Patmol! Pas besoin de tout foutre à terre parce qu'elle t'a dit oui… de toute façon c'est normal qu'elle ai dit oui… tu es irrésistible mon vieux! Et j'ai une idée! On doit absolument faire une petite blague avant le bal… qu'est-ce que tu dis de faire voir la plus grande peur aux Serpentards devant leurs yeux? Avec une petite potion on pourrait les faire halluciner pour quelques minutes.  
- On ne peut pas faire ça après! Je ne veux pas me prendre une retenue le soir du bal et poser un lapin à Amy tu vois.  
-Ouais… bien le lendemain matin… qu'est-ce que t'en dit?  
-Moi je dis que ça va être dur parce tout les Serpentards ne mangeront pas en même temps. Lundi ça sera le mieux, oh et on doit le dire à Remus, il voulait faire s'amuser avec nous, dit Sirius, plus sérieux que tantôt.  
-Oui c'est vrai. Et bien comme c'est l'heure de manger… allons y!

MAY RÉVEILLE TOI NOUS PARTONS DANS 5 MINUTES POUR ALLER AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE! GROUILLE TES PETITES FESSES!

**_Merci pour les reviews encore! Je le dis toujours mais J'adore ça en recevoir!hihi_**


	18. Ç’est impossible d’aimer quelqu’un

**Alors bonjour comme toutes fois! Bon je me suis trompé c'est à Pré au lard et non au chemin de traverse que je voulais dire. J'espère vraiment que vous aimez mon histoire parce que moi j'en suis quand même fier!lol! Pi si vous l'Aimez pas tan pi pour vous!lol! Ce n'est pas vrai! S'il y a quelque chose que vous trouvez bizarre ou que vous n'Aimez pas dites le moi! Je vous promets que Lily va sortir avec James d'ici quelques années… lol! Je m'amuse à faire des petites blagues là même si elles ne sont pas drôles! Ils vont être encore à Poudlard pi ils vont être ensemble pendant au moins 4 mois avant l'été alors à vous de devinez le mois. Ok vous allez voir là! Mais est-ce que vous voulez que je réponde à ceux qui ont des questions comme à chaque review? Oh et si vous entendez pas souvent Peter bien c'est que je ne l'aime pas alors imaginez le si vous voulez.**

_-AMY RÉVEILLE TOI NOUS PARTONS DANS 5 MINUTES POUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE! GROUILLE TES PETITES FESSES!_

**Chapitre 18:** **Ç'est impossible d'aimer quelqu'un aussi longtemps, sauf si c'est son âme sœur**

Quoi! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé avant? S'écria Amy en se levant. Elle enfila rapidement les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva.  
-Et bien parce que je ne savais pas que madame n'allait pas se réveiller! Je ne dort plus dans ce dortoir ma grande, répondit Lily en lui tendant un toast.  
-Ha merci! Lily tu me sauves la vie! Excuses moi de ne pas vouloir me réveiller, dit Amy en prenant rapidement Lily dans ses bras.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime comme tu es petite Amy! Répondit Lily en riant.  
-Lily?  
-Oui?  
-Je suis plus grande que toi, dit Amy en s'en allant vers les toilettes pour se brosser les cheveux et les dents.

Deux petites minutes plus tard, Amy arriva, deux belles nattes blondes tombant sur ces épaules et une jolie tuque brune. Elle s'était lavée le visage.  
-Depuis quand tu prend les modes moldus Amy?  
-Depuis que j'ai fait du ski et que je trouve ça incroyable et j'aime bien mettre une tuque.  
-Voilà la sportive qui sommeil en toi s'est réveillé!  
-Ok la on doit y aller parce que on va être en retard.  
-Et bien en fait il nous reste encore dix minutes… Mais on peut y aller tranquillement.  
-Tantôt il restait cinq minutes en? S'exclama Amy.  
-Heu… oui! Je ne voulais pas que tu sois trop à la course.  
-Oui c'est ça Lily!

Elles descendirent les marches et trouvèrent les Maraudeurs qui parlaient à voix basses.  
-Pourquoi parlez-vous comme ça? Demanda Lily en s'approchant.  
James sursauta et Sirius lâcha un petit cri.  
-Heu… et bien… pour rien! Répondit James en se reprenant.  
-Ouais c'est ça Potter.  
-En tout cas vous voulez venir avec nous à Pré au lard? Demanda Sirius en s'approchant d'Amy.

Celle-ci s'en rendit compte et pour ne pas rougir elle fit semblant d'aller s'asseoir à sur une chaise dont la table était proche.  
-Et bien on voulait faire une petite sortie entre filles nous, pas vrai Amy? Dit Lily en se tournant vers Amy.

Elle se demandait pourquoi Amy était allée s'asseoir.  
-Ouais, mais si vous voulez on peut se retrouver pour prendre une bierreaubeurre.  
-Bonne idée! À Trois heures pour une bierreaubeurre! S'exclama Sirius en sautillant comme un enfant.  
-Patmol, tu n'as plus quatre ans tu sais, dit Remus en soupirant. Bon vous venez les enfants on va y aller.

Il prit James et Sirius par le bras pour sortir de la salle commune.  
-Bye les filles! S'exclamèrent Sirius et James en même temps.  
-Ok Lunard on est pas des débiles profonds on sait marcher, dit James en tirant sur son bras.  
-Bye les filles, dit Remus d'un ton beaucoup plus calme que les deux garçons.  
-Bye les Maraudeurs! Répondit Amy en se relevant.

Quand le tableau se fût refermé, Lily se tourna vers Amy.  
-Pourquoi tu t'es assise?  
-Pour rien, Je suis encore un peu fatiguée, mentit Amy.  
-Amy… pourquoi t'es tu assise? Répéta Lily.  
-Bien… parce que… Ne ris pas de ce que je vais dire sinon ça vas aller mal! Mais c'est que je peux pas avoir l'attention de Sirius sans rougir… alors la il venait vers moi. Je ne voulais juste pas rougir! EIL! Tu ne dois pas rire! S'exclama Amy en voyant Lily rire comme une folle.  
-Ok, désolé, répondit Lily en se calmant. Alors viens!

Elles partirent pour aller à Pré au Lard. Elles se rendirent assez rapidement dans les carrosses qui les transportaient. Elles allèrent directement au magasin « Couture & Cie ».  
-Bonjour je peux vous aidez! Demanda la jeune dame qui se promenait dans le magasin.  
On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était un magasin parce que ce n'était qu'une pièce pas très grande et elle n'avait que quelques salles d'essayages.  
-Oui et bien on voudrait une robe pour le bal d'halloween, dit Lily, un eu gênée.  
-Oui bien sûr, suivez moi! S'exclama la vendeuse en allant leurs montré deux cabines.  
-Alors quelle genre de robe veux tu? Demanda-t-elle à Lily.  
-Je voudrais une robe médiévale, une robe de princesse, dit Lily avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
-Oui je vois, répondit la vendeuse, oh et au fait mon nom c'est Dannyelle.  
-Ha d'accord. Alors comment ça marche pour les costumes! Comment vous faites? Demanda Amy en enlevant sa tuque.  
-Je vais vous faire apparaître votre costume ou robe, selon ce que vous voulez, dans une cabine, vous allez l'essayer voir si ça vous plaît et ensuite on verra, dit Danyelle. Toi, que veux tu comme costume?  
-Je voudrais bien une robe rouge, assez courte dont le bal fait un rond autour de soi quand on tourne. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?  
-Oui très bien.  
Dannyelle prononça une formule magique en agitant sa baguette puis deux portes de cabines s'entrouvrirent.  
-Alors mademoiselle avec les cheveux roux à gauche et l'autre belle jeune dame à droite, dit-elle.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans leur cabine respective. Après quelques minutes, Amy était prête.  
-Est-ce que tu es prête Lily? Demanda-t-elle sans sortir de sa cabine.  
-Deux petites secondes… voilà. À go on sort en même temps ok?  
-Ok. 1, 2 ,3 go!  
Les deux filles sortir et se regardèrent, la bouche grande ouverte.  
Lily avait une belle robe sans manche verte comme ses yeux mais très pâle, presque blanc. Elle avait un corset alors elle n'avait pas de manche. De petites émeraudes ornaient le haut du corset. Elle était extrêmement bouffante à la taille. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une princesse.  
-Ho mon dieu tu es magnifique! S'exclama Amy en criant presque.  
-Mais toi aussi je te ferais remarqué.

Amy avait une robe rouge moulante. Elle avait des bretelles spaghettis. Quand elle tournait sur elle-même, la robe relevait tellement qu'on voyait presque sa petite culotte. Le dessous de la robe était noir et sa se voyait quand elle tournait. Elle avait l'air d'une danseuse de latino.

Il ne manque que quelques petites choses, dit la vendeuse en prenant sa baguette.  
Elle l'activa et Lily se retrouva avec une petite chaîne en or et une émeraude en cœur comme pendentif.  
Amy, quand à elle, eu ses cheveux attaché en chignon avec un ruban rouge comme sa robe. Quelques mèches s'en échappaient. Son toupet lui arrivant aux pommettes était parsemé d'éclat rouge, même s'il était blond. Ça peut avoir l'air étrange mais c'était vraiment magnifique.  
-Alors je crois qu'on est obligé de les prendre, elle nous vont trop bien, dit Amy, le grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Lily et Amy allèrent payer leurs robes et leur accessoires puis elles partir tranquillement vers le chaudron baveur. Il n'était que midi mais elle avaient fini leurs courses.  
-Amy, je veux arrêter chez Honey Dukes un peu. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, dit Lily en regardant dans le magasin.  
-Aller la grosse, allons y, répondit Amy.  
-Je ne suis pas grosse!  
-Si tu y vas à toutes les fois qu'on vient à Pré au lard et que tu prend autant de bonbons que d'habitude et bien oui tu vas être grosse ma chère, répondit Amy en poussant la porte.  
-Je ne veux plus y aller, dit Lily, bougonneuse.  
-Oh là le bébé entre! On va juste jeter un coup d'œil.

Elles entrèrent et virent les Maraudeurs acheter plein de bonbons.  
-Je ne suis pas la seule qui va devenir grosse, dit Lily en les voyant.  
-C'est la vie. Tout le monde veut devenir gros, dit Amy avec un faux désespoir.  
-Non! S'exclama Lily, assez fort pour que James l'entende.  
-Allo Lily, allo Amy! Vous allez bien! Que faites vous ici? Vous ne cherchiez pas des robes?  
-Oui mais on a fini, dit Lily en montrant son sac.  
-Est-ce que je pourrai voir? Je ne vais même pas au bal avec toi, demanda James.  
-Non, tu verras au bal, comme tout le monde Pourquoi je ferais exception pour toi!  
-Mais mais… peut-être qu'on ne va pas se voir!S'exclama-t-il, faussement inquiet.  
-Je ne doute pas une seconde que tu vas tout faire pour avoir une danse avec moi, alors c'est sûr qu'on va se voir, dit Lily.  
-Non…! Qui te dit que je fais vouloir danser avec toi?  
-Potter, je te connais un peu quand même. Mais nous on va y aller parce que on a autre choses à faire, dit Lily en tirant discrètement sur la manche d'Amy.  
-Ouais désolé on s'en vas, dit Amy en suivant Lily.

Quand elles furent loin du Honey Dukes, Amy arrêta Lily.  
-Pourquoi tu voulais partir?  
-Il m'énerve!  
-Il n'a rien fait Lily! Il t'a seulement demandé pour voir ta robe et toi tu t'es emportée.  
-Non! Il… il… il m'énerve! Dit Lily en allant au chaudron baveur.  
Amy soupira mais ne répliqua pas et entra à son tour. Elles commandèrent deux bierreaubeurres et allèrent s'asseoir à une petite table près de la fenêtre. Bientôt, Lily vit passer les Maraudeurs.  
-Ho non il ne faut pas qu'ils entrent. Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent avec nous, dit elle en regardant la porte  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entête à l'haïr alors qu'il est super gentil avec toi, dit Amy en voyant les Maraudeurs entrer.

Moi je ne l'aime pas bon! S'exclama-t-elle. Comme c'était étonnamment vide, James l'entendit.  
-Je ne peux parler plus fort encore moi! S'exclama-t-elle pour que seulement Amy l'entende.  
-Allo les filles! On peut s'asseoir avec vous? Demanda Sirius en se tirant une chaise.  
-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, dit Amy en voyant James et Remus faire pareil comme Sirius.  
-Ce n'est pas grave on vous aimes pareil! Dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.  
-Sirius? Dit James.  
-Quoi?  
-La ferme, dit il, faisant rire tout le monde, Lily esquissa même un sourire, elle qui le trouvait toujours immature quand il faisait ça.

Quand ils revinrent à Poudlard, tout le monde monta se coucher sauf Lily qui faisait un devoir et James qui le copiait, profitant du fait que ça ne dérange pas Lily. Quand Lily se leva, James lui prit le poignet.  
-Attend, je n'ai pas fini de le copier, dit James en levant les yeux vers elle.  
-Mais je suis vraiment fatigué, t'auras qu'a le finir par toi-même.  
-Non attend ça va prendre deux petites minutes, dit James avec un regard suppliant.  
-Tien, tu n'as qu'a me le donner demain matin. Mais ne l'oubli pas nul par sinon je prends le tien, d'accord?  
-Promit je te le donne demain! Merci Fleur de Lys, dit James avec un grand sourire.  
-…C'est rien… j'ai juste une question.  
-Quoi?  
-Pourquoi après 6 ans, tu t'entêtes toujours à vouloir conquérir mon cœur? Tu vois bien que ça n'abouti à rien. Ç'est impossible d'aimer quelqu'un aussi longtemps, sauf si c'est son âme sœur.  
-Peut-être que tu l'es mais que tu es trop obstinée pour te l'avouer. Parce que moi je t'aime toujours de plus en plus, dit James, vraiment sérieux.  
Lily baissa les yeux.  
-Je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit Fleur de Lys.  
Lily monta se coucher, la tête pleine de pensées contradictoires.

**J'aime full ça écrire mon histoire! J'espère vraiment que vous l'aimez! L'autre jour je l'ai relu et au début c'était… sans commentaire disons! Lol!**


	19. réaction idiote

**Bonjour! Vous allez bien! Moi ben ouais! Comme toujours! Alors je n'ai qu'a vous écrire le chapitre qui suit… parce que voyez vous je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. Bon je l'ai fini et il est plus long un peu que les autre. Mais la répondez moi est-ce que vous voulez que je réponde au reviews ou non!**

Chapitre 19 : réaction idiote

Lily n'arriva pas à dormir. Elle regrettait d'avoir demander à James pourquoi après tant d'année il l'aimait toujours. Maintenant elle ne pouvait pas dormir, et ce depuis deux nuits. Elle avait de belles petites cernes en dessous des yeux qu'elle cachait tant de bien que mal avec du cache cerne mais ça paraissait toujours. Et ça ne faisait que deux nuits! Et en plus le bal était ce soir. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une morte vivante. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Dean Filiguan mais c'était un très gentil garçon et elle voulait se faire belle.  
Elle se leva, même si le soleil se levait à peine. Elle alla prendre une longue douche. En se laissant couler l'eau sur la nuque, elle pensait à la réaction de James quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un pour le bal. On dirait que pour lui, c'était certain qu'elle y allait avec lui.  
« Il pense trop loin lui. S'il croit que je vais lui accorder une danse… et bien… j'aimerais bien savoir s'il danse bien… NON! Je ne doit pas… c'est comme de me jeter dans a gueule du loup! Je n'ai qu'à rester avec Dean toute la soirée et tout ce passera bien. En fin, j'espère. »  
Elle coupa l'eau et enroula une serviette autour de son corps. Elle alla devant le miroir et se regarda longuement, sous tous les angles possibles. « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que James me trouve. Je suis petite, j'ai des taches de rousseur sur le nez et les pommettes, mes cheveux et bien… on dirait une crinière de lion tant j'en ai. En fin, quand ils ne sont pas brossés. Mes yeux… et bien…bon peut-être que je trouve rien à mes yeux mais bon… on ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un juste pour ses yeux. Et ça aussi je ne comprend rien, plus je me fâche contre lui, plus il m'aime. Il n'y a vraiment rien à comprendre. »  
Elle sortit de la salle de bain et enfila l'uniforme. Elle aimait bien l'uniforme. Quand elle tournait sur elle-même la jupe flottait autour d'elle, comme une robe de flamenco. Elle adorait ça.  
Lily descendit dans la salle commune et alla directement à la bibliothèque. Elle se promena dans les rangées en regardant quel livre qu'elle n'avait pas lu serait bon. Elle fini par prendre un livre sur les sorts et enchantements. Elle ne lu pas deux secondes qu'elle s'endormit dessus.

Amy se réveilla quand son réveil lui cria de se lever. Elle le ferma rageusement et regarda vers le lit de Lily, n'entendant rien.  
« Elle doit encore s'être réveillé aux aurores… je me demande bien pourquoi elle ne se rendort pas… elle sais qu'elle commence à avoir des cernes en dessous de ses yeux à force de toujours se lever de bonne heure comme ça. »

Elle alla prendre une douche rapide et descendit dans la salle commune où Sirius était assis dans un divan et dormait presque.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Amy en entrant dans la salle commune.  
-J'ai été choisi pour t'attendre ici. Mais on dirait que madame paressait.  
-J'ai mit mon cadran à dix heure et il est dix heure trente. Ce n'est pas vraiment tard.  
-C'est très tard quand on se lève à huit heure trente. C'est deux heures de plus, dit Sirius en se levant. Alors tu viens? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras pour qu'elle le prenne.  
Amy rougit un peu en se tapant mentalement la tête et alla prendre le bras de Sirius en riant.  
-Vous êtes très galant jeune homme, dit elle d'une voix de dame riche.  
-Merci gente dame, mais sous votre charme je peux faire autrement, dit il en sachant parfaitement que Amy rougirait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quand il la niaisait comme ça, elle rougissait toujours comme une tomate.  
Comme à son habitude, Amy rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle donna un coup de coudes à Sirius qui fit semblant d'avoir mal.  
-Ce n'est pas très chic mademoiselle de frapper son cavalier, dit Sirius en chatouillant discrètement Amy.  
-EIL! S'écria Amy en se tassant mais Sirius se mit à la chatouiller plus. Il la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puise presque plus respirer.  
-Ok… arrête… là! Réussit-elle à dit en le poussant, sans grandes forces. Sirius était assis en califourchon sur elle et aucun des deux ne se rendait compte de ce que penserait les gens si jamais on les trouvait comme ça.  
Sirius la regardait dans les yeux et la fixait intensément. Il voyait un signe qui trahissait son attirance envers Sirius. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement de Amy qui ne riait plus du tout. Elle était très sérieuse et regardait Sirius en lui demandant mentalement de ne pas faire ce qu'il allait faire. Leurs visages étaient maintenant à moins d'un centimètre. Leur nez se touchait. Amy ferma les yeux par réflexe… comme quand quelque chose risque de la frapper en plein visage. Au lieu d'un coup, elle sentit les lèvres de Sirius sur les sienne. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. En ne voyant aucune réaction d'Amy, Sirius commença à reculer mais c'est à ce moment qu'Amy se défigea et embrassa Sirius à son tour.  
-Heu Sirius? Dit Amy en se reculant, enfin, en déposant sa tête par terre.  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Je crois que j'aimerais mieux qu'on soit amis pour le moment. Ce n'est pas que tu ne me plait pas mais peut-être plus tard, je ne suis pas… prête si on veux à avoir une autre relation, dit Amy en regardant la réaction de Sirius.  
Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.  
-Une autre relation! Avec qui c'était? Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit?  
-merde… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
Elle se recula pour ne plus être sous Sirius en se leva. Elle n'épousseta même pas sa robe pleine de poussière et s'en allant vers la grande salle.  
-Amy! Attend, dit Sirius en allant la rejoindre.

Il se plaça devant elle.  
-Je veux savoir, s'il te plait Amy.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de rire.  
-Ça n'a pas d'importance Sirius alors laisse tomber.  
-Non je ne vais pas laisser tomber! Je suis curieux et je veux savoir ce qui te tracasse.

Amy le regarda dans les yeux en lui envoyant un regard qui voulait clairement dire de ne pas insister. Elle passa rapidement à côté de lui et ouvrit les portes. Elle fit semblant d'être heureuse et entra dans la grande salle où tout le monde mangeait.  
-Tu viens Siri? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers celui-ci. Il ne comprenait absolument rien mais fit semblant lui aussi de faire comme s'il s'était rien passé. Il demanderait plus tard à Amy pourquoi elle faisait semblant d'être heureuse alors qu'elle ne l'était pas.  
-C'était vraiment long! S'exclama James en les voyant arriver.  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle dort comme une bûche pendant des heures.  
-Eil! S'exclama Amy en frappant Sirius sur le bras.  
-Quoi! C'est vrai! Ce n'est pas moi qui dormais.  
Amy lui fit une grimace et commença à manger. Sirius fit de même en lançant de temps en temps un regard vers Amy, voir si elle allait bien.  
Amy était vraiment bouleversée. Elle avait attendu cela pendant tellement longtemps, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus. Elle bloquait carrément.  
« Bravo ma grande! Maintenant que ça se passe toi tu fais tout foirer. Tu es vraiment forte pour faire tomber à l'eau! Oh merde comment je vais faire pour aller au bal avec lui! »  
-Alors Amy, j'espère que tu as bien dormit au moins! Demanda Lily en terminant son assiette.  
-Quoi! Oh ouais j'ai bien dormit. On devrait monter pour se préparer.  
-Mais… commença Lily. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit l'expression d'Amy. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose.  
-Au revoir les gars, dit Lily en se levant.  
-Mais il n'est même pas encore midi, dit James en se levant.  
-Ça nous prend du temps, bye, dit Lily en partant rapidement, suivit d'Amy sur ses talons.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans leur dortoir, Amy se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
-Je ne suis qu'une idiote!  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Amy? Ça a l'air vraiment grave. Tu m'inquiètes là, dit Lily en prenant Amy dans ses bras.  
-Calme toi là, je suis idiote mais la fait pas exagérer. J'ai juste vraiment eu une réaction stupide tantôt.

Elle lui raconta qu'est-ce qui c'était passé avec Sirius.  
-Mais pourquoi tu as dit ça? Tu l'adores! Ça se voit comme le nez dans la face!  
-Je ne sais vraiment pas, dit Amy en sachant pourquoi elle avait eu cette réaction, cependant elle ne pouvait pas lui dire.  
-Mais tu vas quand même aller au bal avec lui?  
-Oui… je n'ai pas le choix c'est ce soir le bal je ne peux pas décliner quelques heures avant.  
Elle soupira et alla se poster devant son miroir. Lily alla à côté d'elle.  
Amy avait les yeux pleins d'eau, elle avait ses cheveux blonds tout mélangés. Son nez fin avait un petit bouton sur le bout.  
-Comment je vais faire pour avoir l'air belle? Oh et de toute façon ça ne change rien je n'ai plus à l'impressionner puisque j'ai tout fait foirer.  
-Mais non Amy! Premièrement ça ne sera pas dur de te rendre belle, tu es déjà belle, juste du fond de teint sur son bouton et le tour sera joué. Et avant le bal, tes yeux auront le temps de dérougir. Deuxièmement, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas tout fait tomber à l'eau, il voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de lui et on dirait qu'il ne va pas te lâcher, alors ça veut dire qu'il tient à toi, dit gentiment Lily en lui jouant dans la cheveux. Tu devrais prendre un bon bain et après ça ira mieux je suis sûr. D'accord?  
-Bonne idée, je vais aller prendre un bain avec des bulles, dit Amy en prenant son peignoir et en allant dans la salle de bain.  
-Je vais être dans la salle commune moi, dit Lily en s'en allant vers les escaliers.  
-D'accord.

Lily descendit dans la salle commune et alla s'asseoir dans un divan, près d'où les maraudeurs étaient déjà.  
-Lily? Demanda Sirius en se redressant.  
-Quoi?  
-Je peux te parler seul à seul une petite seconde.  
-Heu… ouais bien sûr.  
James les regarda s'en aller, se demandant ce que Sirius voulait lui dire et que personne n'ait le droit d'entendre.  
Ils s'installèrent à la table la plus reculée.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Lily.  
-Et bien Amy à probablement du te dire ce qui c'est passé tantôt?  
-Oui et alors?  
-Attend j'y viens, c'est qu'elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête à avoir une autre relation… mais je me demandais vraiment c'était qui l'autre personne parce que on en a jamais entendu parler, dit Sirius, vraiment sérieux.  
Si le sujet n'aurait pas concerné son amie, Lily n'aurait pu garder le sérieux devant la tête de celui-ci. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sérieux et sûrement la dernière.  
-Heu… Tu as du mal comprendre parce qu'elle n'a jamais sortit avec personne… elle m'en aurait parlé.  
-Je te jure que c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Je me souviens exactement de ses mots.  
-Je ne sais vraiment pas… elle n'a sortit avec personne encore.  
-Alors ça veut dire que… c'était son premier… baiser!  
-…ouais...

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'Amy n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Il était fier d'être le premier.  
-Merci Lily de… en fait ça n'a pas changé grand-chose mais bon… détail, dit Sirius en se levant. Tu viens?  
-De rien… si ça a pu t'avancer que je ne dise rien! S'exclama Lily en riant. Elle se leva et retourna s'asseoir à sa place.  
-Vous ne deviez pas vous préparer! Demanda James quand ils furent revenus.  
-Et bien Amy prend un bain et quand elle aurait fini on va se préparer.  
James se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
-J'ai hâte de voir ton costume de se soir, dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Lily lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, tout en sentant son cœur battre plus vite, à cause du sourire de James.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive là! Depuis quand je fond pour les doux sourires de James!... Depuis cette été…. NON! Je ne fonds pas pour ses sourires niaiseux! C'est comme ça qu'il veut m'avoir, alors ça ne marchera pas… même s'il est vraiment craquant quand il sourit comme ça, ses yeux se mettent à pétiller et… TAIS TOI! Quand tu penses trop à ça tu te perturbe le cerveau pour rien! »  
-Moi je vais aller voir où Amy en est rendu, bye les gars, dit Lily en allant dans son dortoir.

**C'est fini! Désolé si je ne fais pas le bal mais c'est que je veux faire un chapitre juste pour la préparation des filles pi le bal. Mais il va arriver vite parce que je sais déjà ce que je vais écrire. Je vous aime fort fort!**


	20. préparation du bal

**JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ! Je vous ai genre fait attendre pendant un mois alors que j'ai dit que ça serait pas long! Je suis vraiment désolé! J'espère que vous m'aimez pareil! Bonjour! Alors comme il y a enfin quelqu'un qui m'a répondu pour que je sache si vous vouliez que je réponde au reviews je vais le faire. Je n'en ai pas des tonnes mais bon j'en ai quelques uns. Mais il yen a que je peux pas vraiment répondre grand-chose… en tout cas je vais faire de mon mieux. Et maintenant je vais vous faire une petite remise en situation, ça me tente.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Trinity1412 : Merci de m'avoir répondu pour que je sache si je devais répondre aux reviews! Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je le demande!

Ladybird: Merci d'attendre la suite! C'est cool de savoir que quelqu'un ai le goût de lire la suite!

Thealie : Tu es toujours la première à m'envoyer un reviews! C'est vraiment cool! C'est vrai que ça doit être sûr pour Amy mais elle va s'en sortir tu vas voir!lol! Lily est toujours têtu! C'est la vie! Elle a juste un « Petit » caractère!lol! Plutôt un gros! Merci d'avoir beaucoup aimé le chapitre!

charlou fleur de lys: Allo! Je pense que je sais déja que tu l'aime! Si tu l'aime plus tu vas genre me harceler pour que je mettre un chapitre plus vite!lol! Je t'aime Charlou! Tu va être contente de ce chapitre je pense ben... sauf la fin t vas dire cmme toujours que j'aurais pas dut arrêter la!lol Jte connais tu sais!

titliloo: Je sais que c'est cruel d'arrêter la! Je suis diabolique!Muahahaha!lol! C'est cool que tu aime ma fiction!

Rebecca-Black: Ben je l'ai pas mit vraiment vite... Je suis vraiment désolé! C'est pas ma faute pi je suis partie en voyage!

virg05: C'est cool que tu l'aimes autant!

Kitsune-Maeda: Voila la suite!(T'as comme juste dit vive la suite!lol!)

**Remise en situation** : _Lily lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, tout en sentant son cœur battre plus vite, à cause du sourire de James.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive là! Depuis quand je fond pour les doux sourires de James!... Depuis cette été…. NON! Je ne fonds pas pour ses sourires niaiseux! C'est comme ça qu'il veut m'avoir, alors ça ne marchera pas… même s'il est vraiment craquant quand il sourit comme ça, ses yeux se mettent à pétiller et… TAIS TOI! Quand tu penses trop à ça tu te perturbe le cerveau pour rien! »  
-Moi je vais aller voir où Amy en est rendu, bye les gars, dit Lily en allant dans son dortoir._

**Chapitre 20** :

En arrivant dans le dortoir, Lily alla prendre sa robe qu'elle avait soigneusement rangée dans sa penderie. Elle alla l'étaler sur son lit et attendit qu'Amy sorte de son bain.

Au moins une demie heure plus tard, Amy sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

-On se prépare pour le bal? Demanda-t-elle en allant sortir sa robe de sa penderie.  
-Et bien on devrait aller dîner avant. Parce qu'il est vraiment bientôt midi et après on se mettra toute belle! Tu viens? Dit Lily avec un grand sourire pour remonter le moral de sa meilleure amie.

Amy lui fit un petit sourire forcé.

-Allons y.

Elles allèrent dans la grande salle. En voyant Sirius, Amy s'arrêta et voulu s'asseoir ailleurs.

-Non non Amy. Quand c'était moi qui voulais m'asseoir loin des Maraudeurs tu m'as obligé à aller avec eux et en plus à côté de Potter! Viens ma grande, mais tu n'es pas obligé de t'asseoir à côté de Sirius.  
-D'accord, dit Amy en soupirant.

Malheureusement pour elle, il ne restait qu'une place entre Remus et James et une à côté de Sirius. Amy alla à contrecœur s'asseoir à côté de Sirius qui la regardait depuis tantôt.

-Allo Amy, dit-il en lui faisant un doux sourire.  
-Allo, répondit-elle en regardant son assiette.  
-Tu viens toujours avec moi au bal? Demanda Sirius en continuant de regarder celle-ci.  
-…oui…  
-Ok, merci, dit-il en commençant à manger.

Remus et James les regardaient, confus.

-Pourquoi elle n'irait pas avec toi? Demanda James, mettant un terme à leur curiosité.  
-Pour rien, je voulais seulement savoir, mentit Sirius.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et ils montèrent dans leur dortoir.

Lily et Amy enfilèrent leur robe. Elles prirent beaucoup leur temps, à faire des conneries et à rire toutes seules.

-Amy? Tu peux m'aider à mettre le dernier bouton? Je ne me rend pas, dit Lily en s'approchant d'Amy.  
-Bien sûr, dit Amy, Lève tes cheveux.

Lily prit ses cheveux entre ses mains et Amy boutonna le dernier bouton de sa robe.

-Voilà  
-Merci! Je ne sais pas quoi mettre comme maquillage, je n'en mets jamais mais ce soir je veux faire exception.  
-Regarde moi, je vais t'arranger ça, dit Amy en prenant sa baguette.

En un instant, Lily se retrouva avec une fine ligne d'émeraude et de noirau dessus du ses yeux et du mascara noir. Elle avait un rouge à lèvres rose pâle, très jolie. Elle avait un peu de poudre rouge sur les joues. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une princesse.

Amy retourna sa baguette pour qu'elle puisse se maquiller elle-même. Elle se mit un peu de noir sur les yeux, du mascara noir et un rouge à lèvres rouge éclatant, de la même couleur que sa robe.

Amy se fit un chignon bas dans ses cheveux et enroula le ruban rouge autour. Elle laissa deux mèches de cheveux tomber du chignon, autre que son toupet qui devenait de plus en plus long.

Lily fit de belles boucles avec ses cheveux etprit quelques barettes pour tirer ses cheveux de devant vers l'arrière(Comme les cheveux deCendrillon(Sam) dans Cinderella Story).

-Tu es magnifique! S'exclamaAmy en la voyant.  
-Toi aussi, ditLily en prenant sa capde soie blanche.  
-On doit y aller, ditAmy.

Amy redevint sérieuse. Elle ne voulait pas affronter Sirius. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et alla vers les escaliers.

-Oui, on doit y aller.

Elles descendirent dans la salle commune ou Sirius, James, Remus et Peter étaient déjà.  
Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent en voyant Amy, dans sa robe de flamenco rouge. James fut le plus rapide à parler.

-Waw Lily! Tu es magnifique, dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

Lily rie et reprit sa main.

Ils étaient déguisés en Beatles. Ils avaient fait un sort à leurs cheveux pour qu'ils soient comme la coupe de ceux-ci. Ça ne marchait pas très bien sur les cheveux de James mais il était beaucoup plus plat que d'habitude. Ils étaient en veston cravate.

-Qui est qui? Demanda Lily, pour voir s'ils connaissaient les membres des Beatles, elle qui les connaissait bien.  
-Moi je suis Paul McCartney, dit Sirius, James c'est John Lennon, Remus c'estPeter Harrison etRemus c'est Ringo Starr.  
-Au moins vous les connaissez.  
-On est informé, dit James en riant.  
Sirius tira Amy un peu plus loin.  
-Amy je…  
-Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça se soir… d'accord? Parce que j'avais prévu de passer du bon temps avec toi alors on en parlera une autre fois, dit Amy avant que Sirius n'en parle.  
-Je comprends mais si on parlait de ça tout de suite on pourrait tout au temps passer du bon temps ensemble après.  
-Tu ne comprend rien, murmura Amy.  
-C'est justement! Je veux comprendre ce qui te met dans cet état, dit Sirius, plus sérieux que jamais.

Amy inspira profondément et prit la main de Sirius pour l'entraîner vers les divans.

-Vous pouvez y aller on se rejoint plus tard, dit Amy en voyant le visage interrogateurde Lily.  
-D'accord, à plus tard alors, répondit Lily en allant vers la porte, accompagnée des Maraudeurs.

Amy attendit que le portrait se soit refermé avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler? Demanda-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux bleus électrisants.  
-Je n'en ai parlé à personne, même pas à Lily. Alors n'en parle à PERSONNE! Pas même Potter. Il y a deux étés je suis allé en Espagne et j'ai rencontré un gars vraiment mignon, il me plaisait beaucoup et je voyais aussi que je lui plaisais. On est sortit ensemble.  
-C'est tout? Demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.  
-Non attends. Et un soir… et bien j'était chez lui et on était seuls… et… il a voulu qu'on… et bien qu'on aille plus loin. Mais moi je ne voulais pas mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Par chance ses parents sont arrivé alors il a arrêté pour ne pas que ses parents le vois. Je me suis sauvé et je ne l'ai plus revu. Mais maintenant j'ai beau me dire que ce n'est pas tous les garçons qui sont comme ça… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir quand même peur. C'est idiot, je suis idiote laisse tomber.

Amy avait les larmes eux yeux et regardait ses chaussures. Elle sentit un bras protecteur s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Elle se laissa tomber difficilement contre Sirius, en fermant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas abîmer son maquillage qu'elle n'avait pas le goût de recommencer.

-Amy, dit-il, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je te le jure, je ne sais pas si sa peut te convaincre mais si jamais on sortait ensemble on fera comme tu veux, ça s'est promit.

Sirius était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Il lui frottait doucement le dos.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.Wow, je ne savais pas que le tombeur national avait un aussi grand coeur. Dit-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Sirius.  
-Au moins tu savais que j'en avais un! Répondit Sirius en riant.  
-Ça parait a au moins 15 kilomètre à la ronde que tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse de mal a tes copains les Maraudeurs.  
-Mon dieu je vais devoir mieux jouer le jeux, dit-il en faisant semblant de se le dire pour lui-même.

Amy se mit beaucoup rire et Sirius en fut heureux. Il se levaetlui fit la révérence, se promettant de veiller à ce qu'elle soit heureuse. Amy rie doucement et prit la main de Sirius. Quand elle fit debout, elle prit le bras de Sirius à la manière des riches.

-Vous me voyez enchanté de vous accompagner à ce bal mademoiselle, dit Sirius en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
-Et vous me voyez enchanté que vous soyez enchanté, dit Amy en riant.

Ils partirent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

Lily allait rejoindre son cavalier quand James la retint.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter?  
-Tu vas m'accorder une danse au moins! Demanda-t-il en lui faisant un sourire charmant.  
-Pourquoi je t'accorderais une danse? Tu n'es pas mon cavalier après tout, répondit-elle en s'en allant.

James se dépêcha d'aller se mettre devant elle.

-Parce que j'ai très envie de danser avec toi.  
-On verra, dit-elle, mais ça me surprendrais, rajouta-t-elle en un murmure.

Elle partit rejoindre Dean qui était assis à une petite table près de la piste de danse.

-De quoi tu parlais avec Potter? Demanda-t-il avec une jalousie non dissimulée.  
-Pourquoi tu es jaloux? J'ai le droit de parler à qui je veux, dit doucement Lily.  
-Tu es MA cavalière, donc tu fais ce que moi je veux. Et je en suis pas jaloux.  
-On se calme, justement je suis ta cavalière, pas ton esclave, répondit Lily, un peu moins calme que tantôt.  
-N'en parlons plus, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer pour le moment, dit-il un peu sèchement en se tournant vers son copain.

_Il est peut-être moins gentil que je pensais. _Se dit Lily en cherchant rapidement Amy des yeux._ Belle soirée en perspective._ Rajouta-t-elle, sarcastiquement.

**Voila! Chu tellement désolé de vous avoir fait attendre un mois la vous pouvez pas savoir comment je me sens mal! Mais la j'écris tout de suite la suite mais c'est juste que sinon le chapitre va être tellement trop long la! Mais aussi si jamais je le fini juste cette semaine ben au moins vous avez ça. (Personnellement je pense bien finir ce soir! J'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire le bal!)**


	21. Le bal

**Bonjour! C'est plus rapide en! Lol! Lala! J'ai vraiment beaucoup d'énergie ce soir a 11 :30! Voila mon nouveau chapitre! Juste pour vous! Personne d'autre la! lol**

Réponse aux reviews :

SuzyBones : C'est vrai que je ne viens pas de France. Je vais essayer de mettre moins d'expressions du Québec, même si tu comprends. Moi aussi j'espère que Lily va bientôt s'avouer ses sentiments!hihi! Je n'ai pas compris quelque chose… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire l'grd de James? Je ne comprends pas…

Lils : Je trouve que tu as beaucoup de questions! Je ne peux pas te répondre… tu vas voir dans le chapitre!hihi! Je me dépêche, le plus vite que je peux, d'écrire les autres chapitres!

Pedro0144 : Tu as raison de croire qu'on va bien s'éclater! Bien… ça dépend pour qui…

Ladybird : C'est le fun que ça ne t'a pas dérangé! C'était où cette contrée très lointaine? Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas reviewer le prochain chapitre tout de suite! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre! Mais personnellement ce n'est pas mon préféré. Oh le cavalier de Il est juste UN PEU macho!hi hi! Peut-être beaucoup macho! Je suis contente que tu aimes les costumes des Maraudeurs! Je suis fière d'avoir trouer quelque chose que personne n'avait encore jamais pris!

Charlou fleur de lys : Ben Charlène J'ai pas grand-chose à répondre à ton email puisque que je te le dis toujours face à face!lol! Je t'aime!

Remise en situation : _-De quoi tu parlais avec Potter? Demanda-t-il avec une jalousie non dissimulée._

_-Pourquoi tu es jaloux? J'ai le droit de parler à qui je veux, dit doucement Lily._

_-Tu es MA cavalière, donc tu fais ce que moi je veux._

_-On se calme, justement je suis ta cavalière, pas ton esclave, répondit Lily, un peu moins calme que tantôt._

_-N'en parlons plus, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer pour le moment, dit-il un peu sèchement en se tournant vers son copain._

_« Il est peut-être moins gentil que je pensais. Se dit Lily en cherchant rapidement Amy des yeux. Belle soirée en perspective ». Rajouta-t-elle, sarcastiquement._

Sirius arriva avec Amy à ses côtés. Il pu voir James qui regardait Lily, assise l'autre bout de la salle à côté de son cavalier. Celle-ci avait l'air totalement ennuyée.

-Est-ce qu'on va s'asseoir avec James? Demanda Sirius en regardant Amy qui avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-D'accord? Est-ce que Lily est avec lui? Demanda Amy en cherchant rapidement Lily des yeux.

-Non, regarde, dit-il en lui montrant elle était où, elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup s'amuser! Remarqua-t-il.

-Ouais… je vais aller la voir tout à l'heure. À moins qu'elle ne vienne avec nous plus tard. Viens, allons rejoindre James que je puisse enfin laisse ma cape à quelques part.

Sirius rie légèrement en même temps qu'ils allaient voir James qui était seul à une table. Il fixait intensément Lily, un peu jalousement aussi, mais ça il ne l'aurais jamais avoué.

-Salut Cornedrue! S'exclama Sirius en allant s'asseoir à côté de son ami. Il se releva rapidement et tira la chaise de Amy pour qu'elle s'assoie. Amy se mit à rire en s'asseyant.

-Comme tu es galant! S'exclama-t-elle en le sentant pousser sa chaise plus près de la sienne.

-Depuis quand tu es galant comme ça Patmol? Demanda James en levant un sourcil.

-Depuis toujours voyons! Mais c'est ressorti à la surface, expliqua-t-il avec un air faussement sérieux.

-Je ne savais pas ça, répondit James en se versant du jus de citrouille.

-Mais voyons! De quoi tu parles James! J'ai toujours été galant! Quand je t'ai tenu la porte quand on s'en allait de chez toi! Pour aller prendre le train…

-Et que la porte s'est refermée sur moi! Je m'en souviens très bien! Dit James en lui fait un sourire malin.

-Oh voyons! Elle m'a… glissé des doigts.

-Ouais c'est ça. Occupe toi donc de ta cavalière qui est juste à côté de toi, juste pour que tu t'en rappelles, au lieu de nos histoires plates.

-Il me fait passer pour un idiot! S'exclama Sirius à l'adresse de Amy.

-Mais voyons Sirius, tu sais bien que… tout le monde le sais que tu es idiot, ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a appris! Répondit Amy en riant.

-Mais… mais… mais…. Dit Sirius avec un air de chien battu.

-Pauvre petit garçon! Tu fais vraiment pitié comme ça! S'exclama Amy en lui prenant les deux joues entre ses doigts.

-Aoutch! Ça fait mal! S'exclama-t-il en se massant les joues. Je vais avoir des marques rouges là! Et ça ne me va pas bien le rouge!

Amy se mit à rire, un peu de désespoir.

Lily était presque en train de s'endormir à côté. Ça faisait presque une heure qu'elle était assise à côté de cet idiot qui lui servait de cavalier. Elle se leva pour aller rejoindre Amy qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec Sirius et James.

-Où tu vas comme ça? Demanda Dean en daignant tourner enfin son visage vers elle.

-Je vais voir mon amie. Parce que avec toi ce n'est pas que c'est ennuyant mais c'est un peu ça, dit Lily en s'en allant.

Il lui attrapa le bras.

-Tu ne vas pas partir. Elle a juste à venir ton amie si elle veut te voir.

-J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux! Lâches moi!

-Tu ma cavalière je te l'ai dit tantôt. Assis toi c'est le temps de manger, dit il en coupant la conversation.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir puis reprit place à sa droite où elle se servit une assiette avec les plats qui venaient d'arriver. Elle ne prit que de la salade avec une minuscule poitrine de poulet. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle regardait Amy qui ne cessait de rire à cause de Sirius. Elle tourna les yeux vers James. Elle vit qu'il la fixait déjà. Il lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre. Elle montra Dean du pouce en faisant une grimace du genre « Il ne veut pas que je m'en aille. »

James se montra déçu. Il se leva et vint vers Lily.

-Salut, il y a quelqu'un à côté de toi? Demanda-t-il à Lily, comme s'il ne la connaissait pas., même i tout le monde savait qu'ils se connaissaient.

Dean les regardait jalousement sans pouvoir rien faire puisque qu'il avait dit à Lily que si quelqu'un voulait la voir, qu'il vienne ici.

-Non il n'y a personne. Tu peux t'asseoir, Dit-elle avec soulagement.

-Tu t'amuses? Demanda-t-il en parlant moins fort.

-Je suis comme sa prisonnière! C'est terrible, murmura Lily en grimaçant.

-Pauvre petite fille, dit James en riant.

Lily haussa les sourcils en rouant des yeux.

-Lily, viens on va danser, dit Dean en la tirant pas la main.

-Bye Potter, dit Lily en s'en allant avec Dean.

-Bye.

Lily dansait avec ce crétin depuis bientôt une heure. Il n'était pas si pire mais il faisait toujours la même chose.

-Est-ce que tu as l'heure? Lui demandait-elle.

-Pourquoi! Tu t'ennuies?

-Je veux juste savoir l'heure… Ne te fâche pas pour ça, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il regarda sa montre.

-Il est 21 :00. Tu veux venir avec moi dehors?

-J'aimerais bien aller voir un peu mes amies avant que le bal ne se finisse, expliqua Lily en quittant avec plaisir les bras dans lesquels elle dansait.

-Le bal ne finit que dans plusieurs heure je te ferai remarqué, dit-il avec la même voix sèches qu'il avait depuis le début de la soirée.

-Je peux te poser une question? Demanda Lily.

-Pourquoi pas…

-Pourquoi tu es aussi possessif? Je veux dire, tu ne veux même pas que j'aille voir mon amie! C'est quand même grave. C'est quoi tu t'es déjà fait abandonné et tu ne veux pas que ça arrive encore! J'en sais rien mais là ça m'énerve. Je ne suis pas ton esclave alors lâche moi les baskets, dit rapidement Lily avant de filer vers son amie qui semblait vivre un belle histoire d'amour.

-Amy où est James? Vite! Je dois me sauver de ce fou, dit Lily à une vitesse phénoménale.

-Je ne sais pas, tu sais toi? Demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'était près du bol de punch, répondit-il.

-Merci! S'exclama-t-elle avant de filer à nouveau. Elle vit Dean qui la cherchait des yeux. Elle se pencha un peu et couru presque jusqu'au bol à punch où elle vit James en train de flirter avec une fille de son fan club.

-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais Potter tu dois vraiment me cacher j'en ai besoin, expliqua Lily en se « cachant » derrière James.

-On reparlera peut-être tantôt? Demanda James sans vraiment d'intérêt, maintenant qu'il avait retrouver sa belle.

-Ok, répondit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Lily.

Elle partit en se déhanchant.

-Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe?

-Je me sauve de Dean. Je n'en peu plus d'être avec ce possessif. Il m'énerve, c'est vraiment fou. Oh il approche prends moi dans tes bras, dit Lily en collant contre James.

-Que veux-tu que je dise? C'est avec toi qu'il veut parler, pas avec moi, dit rapidement James à l'oreille de Lily. On aurait dit qu'il la réconfortait.

-J'en sais rien! C'est toi le roi pour inventer plein de chose alors vas-y laisse aller ton cerveau.

C'est à ce moment que Dean arriva. James avait passé un bras autour la taille de Lily et l'autre dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma cavalière Potter?

-… Alors ça veut dire que c'est toi qui l'as mise dans cet état? Demanda James en faisant semblant d'être fâché.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Regarde moi Lily. C'est à toi que je veux parler, dit Dean en voulant faire son frais.

Lily secoua la tête en la gardant contre. Elle profitait de la situation au max. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras.

« Ce qu'il sent bon, j'aimerais rester comme ça toute ma vie, à respirer son odeur… mais qu'est-ce que je dis! Je parle de Potter! »

-Je vais essayer d'aller la réconforter. Si jamais je réussis à la faire re-sourire je te casse la gueule après, dit James en s'en allant avec Lily dans ses bras.

-Lily! Reviens ici! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir avec quelqu'un d'autre! LILY EVANS!

Il en profitait au max d'avoir sa belle Lily dans ses bras. Il aimerait la garder toute sa vie dans ses bras. Sans jamais faire autre chose, juste la tenir dans ses bras lui donnait un plaisir infini. Il s'en allant avec sa dulcinée dans les bras.

Ils marchèrent collé pendant un petit moment, au cas ou Dean les suivrait. James jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir si Dean était là. Il ne vit rien mais continua à marcher avec Lily dans ses bras. Tant qu'elle ne penserait pas elle-même de regarder en arrière il ne dirait rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily releva la tête.

-Est-ce qu'il est en arrière? Demanda Lily en restant collé contre James.

Il tourna la tête et ne vit qu'un fantôme qui se promenait.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, dit-il en regardant encore. Il n'est pas là.

Lily ne fit que jeter un petit coup d'œil en arrière, juste par réflexe puis se mit à rire comme une folle. Elle n'était plus capable de s'arrêter. C'était un rire franc, qui rendrait heureux n'importe qui l'entendrait. James se mit à rire doucement en regardant Lily.

« Ce qu'elle peut être belle. Comment une fille peut être belle comme ça! C'est impossible! Juste impossible! Elle me tourne l'estomac à l'envers juste quand elle me regarde alors quand elle me parle! Je n'en peux plus qu'elle m'haïsse! Je veux qu'elle m'aime. Je veux la garder près de moi pour l'éternité, la protéger. »

Lily commença à se calmer après un très long moment mais pas assez longtemps pour James.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu riais? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment quelque chose de drôle… Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'était nerveux… non… ce n'était pas ça. Je me suis vraiment amusé à fuir Dean, c'est tout, répondit Lily en n'osant plus regarder James.

-Tu vous bien que ça peut être amusant avec moi aussi! S'exclama-t-il en la regardant rougir légèrement. Viens, on va à la salle commune.

Ils partirent lentement vers leur salle commune en ne parlant que très peu.

**Voila! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Moi je ne le trouve pas si mal.**


	22. Arrête! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde!

**Bonjour! Je suis désolé si l'autre chapitre n'était pas trop croustillant. Je veux que vous me le dites si jamais il y a quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas… mais la je commence à manqué d'idée pour séparé James et Lily! Ils ne peuvent pas être déjà ensemble! Le plus cool à écrire c'est quand Lily ne veut pas de lui justement! Selon moi… Mais ils vont être ensemble avant… la fin de l'année! Hi hi! Mais c'est que je ne le sais pas encore. Mais si vous avec des idées envoyez moi les… ça pourrais m'en donné! Est-ce que ça fait trop cliché s'il sorte ensemble à noël ou à la St Valentin?**

Réponse aux reviews :

Misstyc : Et bien je suis contente que tu as aimé!

Trinity1412 : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas poli! Voyons! Hahaha! Tu en demandes trop! Mais je te l'accorde quand même! Parce que… et bien… c'est comme ça! C'est qui on! Parce que tu as dit on adore cette histoire!

SuzyBones : Merci de l'éclaircissement! C'est cool que tu aimes le Québec! Moi aussi j'aime ça! Une chance parce que sinon je serrais prise ici (Au Québec)! J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long avant que j'envoie ce chapitre!

Virg05 : Merci de dire ça de mon histoire mais c'est normal que tu écrives toujours la même chose!

Rebecca-Black : Je suis contente que tu l'aimes!

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : Elle comprendra un jour! Enfin, je l'espère! Je rigole!

Kitsune-Maeda : Oui! Méchant Dean! Et Gentil Potter qui sent bon! Merci de dire que mon chapitre est très très bon! Il va y en avoir un, un jour, un bisou baveux entre James et Lily! Lol!

Ladybird : Pour de vrai est-ce que tu le trouvais moyen ce chapitre! Parce que tu as le droit… il n'était pas super! Disons que je préfère celui que je viens d'écrire! Le chapitre 22 quoi! Oui il est macho! Allons lui casser la gueule (je ne dis jamais cette expression la d'habitude! Lol!) À ce petit vaux rien! Tu vas voir, un jour James et Lily vont finir ensemble! Même si ça n'a pas l'air bien parti! Je te le promets!Pour moi, Nime c'est une contré lointaine! Dans le sens loin de chez moi! Dans mon petit coin de pays qu'est le Québec, ça fait très loin même!Lol! Venise aussi c'est loin! Et bien je n'ai pas vraiment été en voyage… j'habite à Montréal et je suis allé à Québec, la vile, c'est à trois heure de route environ.

Pedro0144 : Je suis désolé que ça ne soit pas très consistant comme tu dis mais je me reprends! Enfin, j'espère! Et voila la suite!

Charlou fleur de lys : Charlène, capote pas la ce n'est pas sublime. Il est pas mal plate moi je trouve lui, sauf la fin la… en tout cas c'est ton choix mais moi je trouve que il n'est pas trop bon lui. Tu es folle Charlou! J'espère que tu le sais!Lol! Je t'aime quand même!

Thrilmalia : C'est vraiment cool que tu aimes mon fan fiction!

Émilie : Et bien voila la suite! Je vais t'envoyer cet email!

Kritari : Bien sûr que je vais les mettre ensemble!

Chapitre 22 : Arrête! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde!

Il était au moins trois heure et demie du matin mais Lily n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était descendue dans la salle commune et regardait le feu qui ressemblait plus à des cendres qu'autre chose. Plus elle réfléchissait, moins elle trouvait de raison pour lequel elle ne pouvait pas dormir.

« Il est trois heure du matin bon sens! Un peu plus je vais voir le soleil se lever avant d'aller me coucher! Je dois dormir! Je suis sûre que c'est la faute de Potter! S'il n'était pas aussi beau non plus! Il m'énerve. »

Elle entendit du bruit venant de l'escalier des garçons. Elle se retourna pour voir un James à moitié endormit, avec seulement un pantalon de pyjama pour vêtement. Il avait les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude. Il avait ses lunettes dans la main.

« Il est vraiment beau sans lunettes! J'avais oublié que le Quidditch pouvait autant former un corps. Mon dieu je parle de Potter! Peut-être est-il moins prétentieux… peut-être qu'il sera autant sympathique que ce soir. Je l'espère… Mais j'en doute… c'est Potter. »

-Lily? …Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Je te retourne la question. Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué alors pourquoi ne dors-tu pas? Demanda à son tour Lily en le regardant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-J'ai fait un drôle de rêve et je ne suis plus capable de me rendormir. Pourquoi cet interrogatoire! NON! Tu m'espionnes! C'est ça! Pour qui tu travailles! S'exclama-t-il en se levant et en faisant semblant de paniquer.

Lily se mit à rire. Elle le trouvait ridicule mais elle riait quand même.

-Arrête! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se retenir de rire.

Le visage de James était trop drôle. Il avait vraiment l'air paniqué mais il avait cette étincelle qui disait à Lily qu'il disait n'importe quoi.  
-Non! Je n'arrêterai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit pour qui vous travaillez! Rendez moi ma Lily que je connais! Allez! Sinon je tire! S'écria-t-il en faisant de son pouce et son index un fusil.

-James, arrête, dit Lily en le regardant comme s'il était un enfant de six ans.

-Lily! Entre dans mon jeux, au moins un petit peu! Allez! Je vais tirer la!

-Non! Ne tirez pas! S'exclama Lily en riant. Je me rends! C'est la communauté des nains de jardin qui m'envoie! Je dois vous séduire pour tout savoir de vous. C'était mon boulot. Mais vous m'avez démasqué.

Lily faisant semblant de s'avouer vaincu. James avait maintenant son « fusil » collé contre le coup de Lily.

-Il est trop tard pour vous faire pardonner. Je vais devoir vous achever. Bang! Dit-il en appuyant sur la gâchette.

Lily s'écroula dans le divan.

-Je… je…. Vous êtes un crétin fini…dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

-Lily! NON! Belle Lily! Ne mourez pas! Ma Lily! Mon amour! Ce n'était qu'un jeu! S'exclama le Maraudeur en se penchant sur Lily.

Il lui prit la tête entre les deux mains. James pleura en accotant sa tête dans le cou de Lily. Deux mains lui prirent les poignets, le faisant sursauter pour de vrai.

-Je suis de retour! Plus vivante que jamais! S'exclama Lily en se mettant à rire diaboliquement.

-Oh mon dieu! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu! S'exclama James en la serrant fort contre lui. Tu ne me quitteras plus jamais! Promit mon amour!

-Promit!

Elle sentit la douce odeur de James, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Et pour la deuxième fois, un tendre sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Lily se mit à rire. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Elle se retenait depuis que James s'était mis à capoter.

-je suis… plus capable! Dit Lily en riant de plus en plus.

James se mit à rire avec elle. Il se laissa tomber sur le divan, à côté de Lily. Lily avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait. Quand sa crise de rire fut terminée, elle respirait rapidement.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rie comme ça. Il faut dire que c'est rare que je prenne part à tes enfantillages aussi, dit Lily en souriant.

-Tu vois, ça fait du bien de redevenir un enfant de temps en temps. Juste pour décompresser, dit James, et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu ne dormais pas toi!

-Insomnie depuis quelques jours. Je pensais que c'était à cause du bal mais en fait ça ne doit pas être ça puisque que je ne peux toujours pas dormir.

-Moi je sais pourquoi! C'est parce que tu n'as pas pu danser avec moi au bal! Il a fallu que tu te sauves. J'en suis sûr, expliqua James en faisant son frais.

-Potter! Arrête de te prendre pour le plus cool du monde! Sérieusement, je m'amusais! Et toi tu viens tout gâcher.

-Ho non! Ne te crispe pas! Je rigolais! Je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes au sérieux. Mais… moi c'est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé avoir une danse avec toi, dit-il, plus sérieux que tout à l'heure.

-Mais il est trop tard de toute façon le…

-Il n'est jamais trop tard. Accorde de moi une danse. S'il te plait! Pour le plaisir que je t'ai procuré tantôt.

-Non! Et de toute façon il n'y a pas de musique!

-Tu peux chanter, je sais que tu chantes très bien!

-Je n'ai jamais chanté devant toi alors tu ne peux pas savoir et je ne veux pas bon! S'exclama Lily en se levant.

-S'il te plait. Je vais chanter moi! Tu vas voir comment je chante mal! Je veux avoir une danse avec toi! Seulement une! Pas d'autre qu'une! Je t'en supplie!  
Il se mit à genou devant elle. Il prit ses mains et les serra.

-Je t'en supplie!

-Relève toi! Ça me rend mal alaise. D'accord, je te l'accorde ta danse.

-Merci! S'exclama-t-il en se levant. MERCI MERCI MERCI!

-Alors je dois chanter! Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

-je ne te connaissais pas cette petite voix. Toi le grand macho viril! Dit Lily en riant, Oui, tu dois chanter.

-S'il le faut.

Il la prit par la taille pendant que Lily mettait ses bras sur sa nuque. Il sentit plein de papillons monter dans son estomac… tout comme Lily.

_I would had given you all of my heart_

_But then someone who's torn it apart_

_And she's taken almost all that I've got_

Lily se dit qu'il chantait vraiment mal et lui vint en aide.

_But if you want I'll try to love again_

_Baby I'll try to love again but I know_

_  
The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
'cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me she's worst  
but when it comes to being loved she's first  
that's how I know_

James regardait Lily intensément. Il la trouvait vraiment belle quand elle chantait. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser sur le champ mais il ne voulait pas tout gâcher maintenant. Il ne faisait que la regarder le plus discrètement possible, même si ça ne marchait pas du tout.

_  
The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest_

I still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
cause I'm sure gonna give you a try  
and if you want, I'll try to love again  
but baby, I'll try to love again, but I know

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest

'Cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me she's worst  
but when it comes to being loved she's first  
that's how I know

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest

(Cat Stevens ou Sherly Crow, The first cut is the deepest)

-Tu chante vraiment bien, lui murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Merci, répondit Lily en rougissant.

Elle se décolla de James, le rouge aux joues. Elle regardait ses chaussures avec intérêt.

-Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle en s'en allant tranquillement.

-Tu t'en vas déjà! J'ai encore le goût que tu restes moi, dit James avec un ton catégorique.

-Il est rendu quasiment quatre heures et demie. On doit dormir si on ne veut pas se lever trop tard demain.

-On s'en fou Lily! Demain c'est samedi! Tu pourras même te reposer dimanche si tu veux. S'il te plait! Reste encore un peu!

Lily soupira en regardant les marches qui menaient à son dortoir. Elle retourna s'asseoir dans un divan.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté Potter mais ce n'est pas pour toi, dit Lily avec un petit air renfrogné.

-Ouais, dit James en prenant place à droite de Lily.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un petit moment.

-Je ne sais rien de toi! Mon dieu! Ce que je suis bête! S'exclama James en se frappant le front. Raconte moi!

-Raconte quoi! Et de toute façon tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait sortir ensemble, dit Lily avec un petit rire.

James ne répondit pas en pensant très fort qu'il aimerait bien sortir avec elle.

-Parle moi de ta famille.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais une sœur et qu'elle était un horrible avec moi. Que veux-tu savoir de plus?

-Je ne sais pas. Ta sœur, pourquoi elle ne t'aime pas? Demanda James avec insistance.

-Depuis qu'on sait que je suis une sorcière, elle me prend pour un monstre.

-On c'est qui?

Il avait envie de tout connaître de Lily, de savoir tous ses goûts. De comprendre toutes ces réactions. Pour pourvoir lui plaire.

-Mes parents, moi et ma sœur. Mais je vis avec. Il faut dire que ces insultes, d'habitude, me passe par-dessus la tête.

-Comment ça d'habitude? Tu t'es fâché après elle cet été?

-Oui. Juste avant d'aller chez Amy, je n'ai pas aimé ce qu'elle a dit. C'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

-Arrête de me poser des questions! C'est énervant à la fin! Moi je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit… Est-ce que tu as passé un beau milieu de nuit? Demanda-t-il avant que Lily ne monte à son dortoir.

-… Oui. C'était un très beau moment, dit Lily en souriant.

-Fais de beaux rêves Fleur de Lys, dit James en se levant à son tour.

Lily fut surprise de l'entendre l'appeler Fleur de Lys. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. Elle monta à son dortoir. Elle s'endormit dès qu'elle posa la tête sur son oreiller.

James s'endormit aussi bien que Lily. Il avait le cœur léger.

« Lily ne s'est pas fâché contre moi en une heure! » Fut sa dernière pensé avant que Morphée de l'emporte dans le pays où il rêvait d'une certaine rousse à toutes les nuits.

**Voila! Un nouveau chapitre de déjà terminé! J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long!**


	23. Qui est à toi?

**Bonjour! Je suis désolé d'avoir été si lente avant d'en envoyé un autre mais j'avais plus d'inspiration… j'avais la tête ailleurs… je recommence l'école demain alors je pensais plutôt à ça! Je suis désolé! Mais la je vais reprendre un rythme plus stable alors je devrais pour envoyer un chapitre au moins un fois par deux semaines… mais je vais essayer de faire plus vite! Je vais essayer de faire avancer ma fiction plus vite aussi parce que si je vais à ce rythme jusqu'à la fin… j'en ai pour 50 chapitres!  
Bonne lecture! Mon but est de me rendre à Noël dans deux chapitres! Ça fait rapide hein? Oh mais c'est que j'ai des idées pour après!**

Réponse aux reviews :

Kritari : Je pense que tu as trouvé ce chapitre drôle… est-ce que je me trompe? Haha!

Thealie : Moi aussi à la place de Lily je l'aurais frappé mais faut croire que Lily a plus de patiente que nous!

Titliloo : Wow tu es accro à ma fiction! Mais en fin de compte ils ne vont pas sortit ensemble à une fête comme noël ou la St Valentin… j'ai une meilleur idée! Enfin, moi je trouve que c'est une meilleur idée.

Virg05 : C'est vrai que c'est un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas chicanés! Faut croire que quelque chose vient calmé Lily…

Ladybird : Moi aussi j'aime bien James quand il est séducteur mais s'il veut gagner le cœur de sa Lily il faut bien qu'il soit moins tête enflé. Tu m'as donné une vraiment bonne idée pour les mettre ensemble! Merci! C'est grâce à toi qu'ils finiront ensemble! Tu dis que j'ai de la chance d'habiter à Québec, moi je trouve que tu as de la chance d'habiter juste en Europe! Je veux dire que j'aurais aimé habiter n'importe où en Europe! Ça à l'air tellement beau! Quand je vais être une adulte je vais y aller avec mes amies!

Hermioengrangereve : Merci de dire que ma fiction est vraiment bonne! Ça me touche!

Pedro0144 : Je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre encore plus rapidement que le 22! J'ai bien dit que je vais essayer!

Rebecca-Black : Et voila la suite!

Charlou! Fleur de Lys : en fin de compte t'as pas trop été privilégié! Désolé mais ça marchait pas! Il fallait vraiment que je recommence le chapitre! Celui-la laisse plus place à l'imagination!

Kitsune-Maeda : Ben non c'est pas trop court! Ç'est comme des petites bouchées! J'ai des comparaisons qui n'ont pas toujours rapport!

Chapitre 23 : Qui est à toi?

Les jours passèrent assez rapidement sans que rien de particulier ne se passe. Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que James et Lily avaient eu une rencontre nocturne. James n'avait parlé de cette fameuse nuit à personne, Lily de même. C'était Lily qui avait insistée pour garder le secret, et maintenant elle ne savait plus trop pourquoi.

Les Maraudeurs étaient en grande discussion dans leur dortoir. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé aussi sérieusement.

-Bon, ce dont on est certain, c'est que on doit faire ça dans la grande salle, dit Remus en faisant semblant de prendre des notes.

-Ouais! Alors… dans la bouffe ou dans les breuvages? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

-Il faut quelque chose de plus original, on fait toujours ça on pourrait leur envoyer une beuglante... ou quelque chose du genre, dit James

-À chaque Serpentard… non vraiment trop long, Répondit Remus. On met quelque chose dans les contenant de jus de citrouille. Ils en boiront tous, il n'y a pratiquement que ça à boire.

-Oh j'ai une idée de quoi mettre! S'exclama Sirius.

-J'espère que c'est gros parce que ça fait un bon bout qu'on a fait quelque chose et si ça continue ils vont oublier qu'on est là! Dit James en faisant le même sourire moqueur que Sirius.

Lily et Amy étaient à la bibliothèque et faisaient un devoir de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall (Je ne sais pas comment écrire son nom…) avait fait des binômes et avaient mis Lily et Amy ensemble.

-Je suis tanné, on fait autre chose, on le finira plus tard, dit Amy en soupirant.

-Ça fait presque une semaine que tu dis ça, on doit le rendre demain je te signale.

-Demain on est samedi je te signale, dit Amy avec tac au tac.

-Bon ok… mais on doit vraiment le finir avant dimanche. On a presque finit. Moi je vais rester un peu encore, regarder quelque bouquins, dit Lily en se levant. Tu veux bien mettre mon devoir sur ma commode?

-Oh oui, dit Amy en prenant celui de Lily. À tantôt, dit-elle en s'en allant.

Lily s'en alla dans un rangé et attendit qu'Amy s'en aille. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber le long du mur. Elle n'avait pas dit à Amy qu'elle avait James pendant la nuit et depuis ce temps là, Lily se sentait coupable. C'était sa meilleure amie, elle devait lui dire, d'habitude les meilleures amies se disaient tout.

« Je lui dirai ce soir… ce soir. » Se dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle marcha quelques minutes entre les allées avant de choisir un livre qui pourraient les aider avec leur devoir.

Elle marchait tranquillement pour se rendre à la salle commune. Elle avait le goût d'être seule. Elle ne pouvait pas aller dehors parce qu'il pleuvait, alors elle serait tout trempe et de toute façon le souper était bientôt.

-Bonjour belle Lily, dit James en arrivant en arrière d'elle.

-Allo, dit simplement Lily en continuant de marcher.

-Tu étais où?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Demanda Lily sans vraiment accorder d'importance à ce qu'elle disait.

-Parce que… je veux juste savoir… pourquoi t'es comme ça? Tu as l'air perdue.

-J'en peux plus bon, je me sens mal de ne pas le dire à Amy qu'on s'est vu l'autre nuit. Mais si je lui dis…

-Si tu lui dis… quoi?

-Et bien tu vas pouvoir le dire aussi. Mais j'ai peur que Sirius m'embête avec ça.

-Mais non, il dira rien voyons.

Lily le regarda dans les yeux.

-On parle de Sirius Black, lui qui a dit à toute l'école que Peter avait encore une doudou. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il fasse la même chose.

-Mais c'est pas pareil! Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose de drôle maintenant.

-Non, juste le fait qu'on est jouer au « détective et à l'espion ». Je vais avoir l'air de quoi moi? D'une petite fille puérile.

-Lily, tu le sais toi que tu n'es pas comme ça… même si ça m'a plu de te voir t'amuser… en tout cas… Si tu le sais, toi, t'as rien à craindre, dit James en haussant les épaules et en lui faisant un beau sourire.

Le sourire de James réussit à en arracher un petit à Lily.

-C'est un secret mais tu es plus belle quand tu souris, dit James en hochant la tête.

Lily le poussa de l'épaule.

-Tu m'énerves! Dit-elle en riant un peu. Bon moi je vais rejoindre Amy, bye.

-Moi j'ai à faire ailleurs, bye Lily.

Lily fronça les sourcils en s'en allant. Elle marcha plus rapidement et vit Amy qui parlait avec Sirius et Remus. Ils avaient l'air de se dire des secrets.

-C'est pas une bonne idée ça, dit Amy avant de se retourner pour voir qui arrivait. Oh Salut toi! On va manger? Je crois que ça va être servit quand quelques minutes!

-Ok… de quoi vous parliez? Demanda Lily en les regardant à tour de rôle.

-De rien très chère, dit Sirius en se levant à son tour, de futilités, voila tout.

-Ce mot là n'est pas dans ton vocabulaire Sirius, dit Amy en se tournant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? En? Tu ne dis plus rien! HAHAHA! Dit Sirius en s'approchant, mine de rien, d'Amy.

-C'est que toi, contrairement à d'autre personne, dit elle en se pointant, tu n'as pas cette chose dans la tête qu'on appelle un cerveau. C'est la vie mon chou, dit Amy en s'en allant avec Lily.

Elles partirent en riant.

Quand elles furent loin des Maraudeurs, elles s'arrêtèrent de rire.

-Tu ne m'as même pas dit comment ça s'est passé le bal! Petite cachottière! S'exclama Lily, remplie de joie.

-Oh mon dieu! Je suis désolé! Dit Amy en regardant dans le vide avec un sourire béa, c'était génial. Il danse super bien, il est tellement drôle, il est gentil, il est beau…

-Ça je sais Amy! Tu me l'as disons… déjà dit « quelque » fois!

-Oh la… et aussi il est super galant!

-Il est parfait ça veut dire! Dit Lily en regardant son Amy qui souriait fortement.

-Oui et il est à moi!

-Qui est à toi? Demanda une voix derrière elles.

Amy la reconnu immédiatement, une voix grave, rauque un petit peu, une voix qu'elle adorait.

-Pas de tes affaires, dit elle en se tournant vers Sirius.

Sirius fronça faussement les sourcils. Il se mit les mains sur les hanches en s'arrêtant de marcher.

-Jeune fille, tu vas me dire qui est à toi, sinon je vais me fâcher, dit Sirius en prenant une grosse voix.

-Non!

-Oui!

-Non!

-Oh que oui!

-Jamais de la vie! S'exclama-t-elle en s'enfuyant vers la grande salle.

Sirius lui couru après.

-Je crois qu'ils sont amoureux… qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Dit Remus en souriant tendrement devant ce spectacle.

-Je suis de ton avis! Dit Lily en se remettant à marcher. Au fait, où est Potter? Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire… c'est quoi?

-Pourquoi? Tu t'ennuis de lui? Demanda Remus en faisant semblant de rien.

-Non! Jamais de la vie! Mais ça m'intrigue c'est tout…

-Ha… ça ne devait pas être grand-chose…

-Il avait l'air pas mal pressé de faire ses « petites affaires ». Je suis sûr que vous montez quelque chose, dit Lily en examinent le visage de Remus, pour voir si quelque chose pourrais le trahir. Mais Remus était tellement bon pour cacher ses sentiments et ses idées…

-Oh! Je veux savoir!

-Petite Lily, si tu as besoin de savoir, tu sauras, dit Remus d'un ton toujours calme.

Lily soupira et entra dans la Grande Salle où déjà beaucoup de gens attendaient le repas.

**Voila! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps mais c'est que c'était la rentrée des classes alors disons que je n'avais pas trop le temps et la en fin de semaines j'ai été dans un condo a Tremblant! Alors je suis vraiment désolé! J'envoie le prochain avant vendredi! Promis sur la tête de mon chien! Que J'adore soit dit en passant!**


	24. Sirius Amy

**Bonjour tout le monde! Vous allez bien? Moi oui! J'envoie un nouveau chapitre déjà! J'avais promit avant vendredi je pense! Je tiens toujours mes promesses! Alors bonne lecture!**

Réponses au reviews :

Rebecca-Black : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé et voici la suite!

Thealie : Je voudrais bien prendre mon temps mais j'avais une ou deux idées alors je dois bien les écrire!

Ladybird : Ça risque d'être pas mal drôle! J'espère en tout cas! L'idée que tu m'as donné pour mettre James et Lily ensemble et bien, c'est pas pour vraiment tout de suite alors il va y avoir encore quelque aventure! C'est pas avant le mois de mars minimum la! Ça risque d'aller même à plus tard! En fait je veux aller en Angleterre mais je compterais bien faire un petit tour comme en France, dans ce coin la! Si tu aimes la forêt et les changements de température « extrême » Et bien tu es faite pour le Canada! Le Québec en tout cas… Parce que je moi je ne connais que le Québec et le coin de Vancouver… complètement l'autre bord de Canada! Est-ce que tu connais pas mal de chose du Canada! Parce que je sais comme rien de L'Europe! Mais je sais qu'il y a des belettes! J'aime trop ce mot la! Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble une belette mais c'est cool à dire ce mot là

Titliloo : J'avoue que c'est mignon entre ces deux là (Sirius et Amy)! C'est un peu mon but. Voila la suite!

Virg05 : Comme toujours ton message! Mais c'est quand même un peu encouragent…même si un moment donné ça fait plus grand-chose parce que tu dit toujours la même chose… en tout cas merci quand même de m'envoyer un reviews!

Chapitre 24 : Sirius…Amy

Lily et Amy était déjà assise à la table des Griffondors quand les Maraudeurs arrivèrent, enfin sans James. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté d'elles. Sirius alla à côté d'Amy. Il lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de regarder la table des Serpentards.

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez vous tous! Demanda Lily qui avait surpris le regard de Sirius. 

-Mais rien Lily Jolie, dit James qui venait d'arriver en trombe.

Il prit place à côté d'elle. Il lui fit un grand sourire et attendit la nourriture en reprenant son souffle.

-Comment peux-tu savoir de quoi on parle alors que tu n'étais même pas là et pourquoi es-tu essoufflé.

-Et pourquoi tu pauses autant de question? Répondit James au tac au tac.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir avant de se prendre de la nourriture qui venait d'arriver. Elle commença à manger avec appétit jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende de drôle de cri venant de la table des Serpentards. Lily ne leva pas les yeux tout de suite.

-C'est ça qu'il y avait. Encore une blague! Si vous continuez comme ça on va perdre tous les points qu'on a gagné! Vous êtes vraiment puérils, dit Lily, un peu furieuse.

Elle leva les yeux vers les Serpentards pour les voir se transformer en la pire chose qui pouvait leur arriver pour être ridiculisé. Comme exemple, Malefoy était très hétéro et c'était bien clair qu'il était homophobe. Il se retrouvait maintenant avec du maquillage, de petits vêtements serrés en train de flirter avec le gars à côté de lui, qui était en train d'écouter une beuglante incroyable disant qu'il faisait toujours pipi au lit.

Tous sauf Lily étaient morts de rire. Celle-ci faisait de son mieux pour se retenir. Elle ne devait pas leur donner raison, elle venait de leur dire d'arrêter de faire des blagues alors si elle se mettait à rire… Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure très fortement. Mais on le voyait trop bien dans ses yeux qu'elle adorait ce spectacle.

-Alors Lily, tu n'aimes pas l'idée de Sirius ici présent? Demanda James en voyant très bien qu'elle s'amusait, même si elle ne le montrait pas.

-C'est ridicule, dit-elle en fixant son assiette pour ne plus avoir se spectacle devant les yeux.

-Oui c'est ça! Laisse toi donc aller pour une fois! Je suis sûr que ça te ferais du bien, dit James en lui donnant un minuscule coup de coude.

-Je suis préfète en chef, je ne dois pas autoriser cela, dit Lily en souriant tout de même.

-Laisse toi allé, une fois pour moi! Allez! Tu diras que tu n'acceptes pas ça après!

-Tu es sûr? Demanda Lily qui avait vraiment le goût de rire en voyant les Serpentard. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de rire.

-Je suis certain! Tu m'engueuleras en public même si tu veux… dit James, sur celle-là j'aurais du me la fermer… rajouta-t-il plus bas.

Lily se mit à rire de la réplique de James puis elle se tourna vers les Serpentards et s'écroula de rire. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se retenir. Elle riait tellement que son visage devenait rouge. James la regardait amoureusement. Il était tellement content qu'elle rie comme ça. Il la trouvait tellement belle quand elle riait. Sirius regardait Amy rire. Il la trouvait radieuse. Il en était tombé raide amoureux. Il avait eu cette idée en pensant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse ça.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi! Demanda Amy, riant toujours un peu, en se rendant compte que Sirius la fixa.

Pour seule réponse, Sirius laissa son désir l'emporter et il embrassa Amy avec passion. Il mit ses mains sur ses joues en lui transmettant tout son amour. Amy fut très surprise pendant la première seconde mais elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sirius. Tout le monde (James, Lily, Remus Peter, et quelque personne autour (petit curieux!)).

Sirius se recula d'un centimètre, pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Désolé mais j'avais vraiment trop envie. Tu étais trop belle, dit Sirius en souriant.

Amy se mit à sourire elle aussi. Il était si mignon.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sirius, dit-elle en sachant très bien que c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur son nez et lui fit un grand sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ce qu'il sent bon » Se dit Amy en le serrant dans ses bras.

Lily souriait fortement. Elle pensait que ça vraiment longtemps qu'Amy aimait Sirius, même si elle ne lui avait pas dit. Elle le savait. Elle devait être tellement heureuse en ce moment. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à James qui ne les regardait pas vraiment. Il fixa la table d'un air « triste.

-Ça va Cornedrue? Demanda Sirius qui avait remarqué, même avec Amy avec lui, que James avait ce drôle d'air.

-Ouais ça va, je vais aller faire un tour, c'est cool pour vous! Dit James en se levant.

Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il partit hors de la Grande Salle, vers l'extérieur. Tout le monde le regarda partir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a! Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment heureux.

-Je crois que je sais, je reviens, dit Remus en allant rejoindre James.

Amy se sentait vraiment mal alaise. Elle était sûre que c'était de sa faute. Il était très heureux avant que Sirius ne l'embrasse. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

Remus trouva James sur un banc, près du lac, il était caché sous un gros saule pleureur. James semblait fixer le lac, sans intérêt.

-Ça va Cornedrue? Demanda Remus en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

James ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demanda le loup-garou.

-C'est idiot. Je ne veux pas en parler. Même si j'en parle ça ne va rien changer.

-Oui ça va changer que tu vas être libéré. Allez dis moi ce qui se passe. Est-ce que je l'ai dis à quelqu'un quand tu m'as avouer que tu étais amoureux de Lily? Ou quand tu m'as avoué que tu n'arrivais plus à faire quoi que ce soit parce que tu pensais toujours à elle et que je t'ai donné des trucs pour que ça ne t'embête plus?

-Non, comme d'habitude tu es toujours le petit sage et moi le méchant.

-Contrairement à toi, il y a des passes où je n'ai pas le choix d'être méchant…

-Excuse moi, c'était égoïste.

-C'est pas grave. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe. Commençons par quelque chose de simple, est-ce que tu es heureux pour Sirius et Amy?

-Oui je suis heureux pour eux mais…

-Mais!

-Mais je voudrais bien être avec la fille que j'aime moi aussi.

-Je le savais que c'était ça. Écoute, ce n'est pas pareil. Sirius est chanceux d'avoir trouver une fille qui l'aime vraiment. Je crois que c'est la personne idéale pour lui. Toi, tu as besoin de défi et en voulant séduire la fille la plus inaccessible de l'école tu en ai tombé amoureux. C'est les risques du métier! Mais prouve lui que tu ai un bon gars. N'essaie pas de la charmer tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas avec Lily. Sois juste toi-même. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Tu sais le James qui n'arrête pas de faire des conneries sans se soucier de rien ni personne. Celui qui vient me tenir compagnie une fois par mois, celui qui est un ami super, le meilleur qu'on puisse avoir. Celui qui n'arrête pas de s'ébouriffer les cheveux n'est pas toi, dit Remus avec patiente.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Mais je vais essayer. Même si c'est ce que je fais depuis le début de l'année.

-Tient bon! Elle commence déjà à changer. Elle ne se fâche pas que tu vas seulement lui parler.

-Ouais c'est vrai, rentrons. Je commence à avoir froid, dit James en se levant.

Ils rentrèrent en silence et montèrent à la salle commune puisque le souper (dîner pour les français) était fini.

**Voila! Bon j'avais promit avant vendredi et on est vendredi! Mais je ne pouvais pas avant je n'était pas chez moi et j'avais des devoirs. Je suis désolé! Je vous aimes! **


	25. première neige

**Bonjour tout le monde! Vous allez bien! Moi je survis la à mon école de merde! Je n'avais pas le choix d'aller là sinon vous pouvez me croire que je serais allé ailleurs! Mais je ne suis pas toute seule au moins! Désolé si ça été long mais c'est que j'avais tellement pas d'inspiration pour ce chapitre! Le prochain risque d'arriver beaucoup plus vite parce que mes idées étaient justement pour le prochain! Bonne lectures les amies!**

Réponse au reviews :

Titliloo : Merci d'aimer ce dernier chapitre! Vraiment, ça me fait plaisir! Elle va bien se rendre compte de ses efforts un jour! Crois-moi! Voici la suite tant attendu!lol!

fanny-44 : Voici la suite!

Virg05 : Merci! C'est sur que James va tenir bon! Sinon Harry il va jamais exister!

Thealie : Oui oui ça avance! Oui ça va venir! Dans un petit bout mais ça va venir!

Isa- Syn ex. U.S. Hermy : Voici ce qu'il manque! Mais il va en manquer encore parce que ce n'est pas fini!

Ladybird : Salut! C'est ça que c'est cool comme mot Youpi! Lol! Et oui James a fait une mini déprime! Imagine toi après 6 ans dans sa condition! Ç'est dure quand même. Mais il est fort! Il ne va pas lâcher! Non le Canada ce n'est pas que de la forêt et des changements de températures! C'est cool le Canada! Je ne suis jamais vraiment allé ailleurs mais c'est un détail! Mais il y a plus long de routes à faire entre les villes qu'en Europe! Ça je sais! Mais les belettes ça vit dans les bois! Alors ça se peut que tu n'en aies jamais vue! Moi si je vais en Europe je vais en trouver une! Je vais lui dire salut!lol! C'est le mot le plus cool du monde belette!

Rebecca-Black : Voici la suite!

Kitsune-Maeda : Merci d'aimer ma fiction! Voici la suite!

Chapitre 25 : première neige

Ça faisait au moins deux semaines que James essayait d'être le plus naturel mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Lily, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se passer la main dans les cheveux, lui qui ne le faisait pratiquement plus! À toute les fois, elle soupirait… et lui aussi.

-Aidez moi! Attachez moi les mains s'il faut! Il faut que j'arrête de me passer la main dans les cheveux! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il venait encore de le faire.

-Pauvre garçon, ne fait-il pas pitié Remus? Demanda Sirius avec une compassion exagérée.

-Oui, dit-il simplement, sachant que quoi qu'il dise, Sirius répliquerait.

-Il fait vraiment trop pitié. On devrait l'enfermer pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir Lily, comme ça il ne se passerait plus la main dans les cheveux, qu'en dis-tu! Demanda Sirius à Remus.

-Non c'est beau! Je vais me forcer, s'exclama James.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais Jamesie chérie. Ne dérange pas les grands quand ils parlent.

-Depuis quand tu es grand? Je suis plus grand que toi, fit remarquer James en souriant.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail insignifiant. Laisse moi donc parler avec Remus alors! Ho je te dis les jeunes de nos jour, dit Sirius en soupirant.

-Au lieu de parler d'une chose inutile, disons-le, allons dons manger, dit Remus en soupirant devant l'imbécillité de Sirius.

-Ce n'était pas du tout inutile mais c'est vrai que j'ai faim! S'exclama Sirius en souriant. Il partit, les épaules droites, en marchant comme un soldat.

-Il ne changera jamais, dit James en le regardant s'éloigner sans se rendre compte que ses amis ne le suis pas encore.

-Jamais, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, imagine qu'il devienne pire! Dit Remus en se mettant à marcher.

-Vue de ce point la…

-Lily! Un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien que tu lui avoue que tu l'aimes! Dit Amy alors que les deux filles marchaient vers la Grande Salle pour aller souper (dîner pour les français).

-Je ne l'aime pas bon!

-Oui tu l'aimes! Ça se voit comme un nez dans le visage!

-Non! Ça ne parait pas... Parce que bien sûr je ne l'aime pas! Se rattrapa Lily après s'être rendue compte qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.

-Tu l'aimes! Tu viens de le dire!

-NON! Laisse moi tranquille avec ça, dit Lily en s'en allant rapidement devant Amy.

Amy écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait pas voulu la fâcher, juste la résonner. Elle couru la rejoindre.

-Lily, je ne voulais pas te fâcher. Excuse-moi, dit Amy avec regret.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait des regrets. Elle haïssait voir son ami fâcher contre elle, même si elle savait que ça ne durait que quelques secondes.

-Je n'aime pas ça que le monde me pousse dans le dos Amy, tu devrais le savoir plus que n'importe qui, dit Lily sans regarder son amie.

Elle haïssait être fâcher contre son amie. En fait, elle n'était pas fâcher mais elle ne voulait pas que son amie se mêle de ça, même si c'était pour l'aider.

-Désolé Lily, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.

-C'est bon, je te pardonne, dit Lily en lui faisant un beau sourire.

Amy la prit dans ses bras.

-Merci! Je n'aime pas ça quand tu es fâché contre moi!

-Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça être fâché.

Le samedi suivant, Lily se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle avait hâte aux vacances de noël. La fin se semaine prochaine, l'école se viderait, tout le monde irait voir sa famille. Il ne resterait que Lily, Amy et les Maraudeurs avait dit qu'ils resteraient peut-être.

La neige n'était toujours pas arriver. Normalement, il neigeait au mois de novembre… c'était étrange.

Lily prit une douche rapide. Elle prit sa cape et laissa une note à Amy disant qu'elle était partie prendre une marche. Elle prit son foulard et s'en alla dehors. Elle était tellement heureuse aujourd'hui! Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison apparente. Elle était heureuse parce que ça lui tentait.

Elle prit la direction du lac. Elle aimait bien regarder le lac à cette heure ci, quand le soleil n'était pas trop haut dans le ciel.

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe encore gelée par le givre du matin. Elle se plaisait à regarder le nuage qu'elle faisait en respirant. Elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se tourna pour voir James qui arrivait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

-Salut, je peux m'asseoir avec toi? Demanda-t-il en allant à côté d'elle.

-Ouais, si tu veux, dit Lily en tournant son regard vers le lac.

Elle le sentit s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Leurs bras se frôlaient. Elle se tassa un petit peu pour ne plus qu'ils se touchent.

-Alors… pourquoi tu es près du lac à cet heure? Demanda James pour entamer la conversation.

-J'aime bien voir le levé de soleil ici, c'est magnifique les couleurs que le ciel prends. Et toi?

-Et bien… je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me suis réveillé de vraiment bonne heure et je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Alors je suis venu ici!

Lily hocha la tête et retourna son attention sur le soleil levant.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment. Un silence gênant qu'aucun des deux ne savaient briser.

-Il va faire beau aujourd'hui on dirait, lança James, comme ça, sans savoir si Lily répondrait.

-Oui c'est vrai… J'ai hâte qu'il neige.

-Moi aussi! C'est étrange qu'il n'ait pas encore neigé.

-Il aurait du neigé depuis un bon bout! Dit Lily

En disant ça, un flocon de neige se posa sur sa joue. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour voir qu'il commençait à neiger.

-OH! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

James leva les yeux au ciel pour avoir la même constatation.

-Il neige! S'exclama Lily en sautant sur place comme une enfant de quatre ans.

James la regardait en souriant. À son grand étonnement, Lily prit ses mains pour l'aider à se lever. Elle tourna en rond avec lui. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand elle manqua de tomber parce qu'elle avait le tournis. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle prit James dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort fort fort contre elle. C'est quand elle sentit sa douce odeur qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle le lâcha mais continua de sourire. Elle regardait James qui avait maintenant les cheveux pas mal mouillés. Il était vraiment sexy comme ça. Il avait les lunettes toutes embuées.

-Tu ne dois pas voir grand-chose, fit remarquer Lily en montrant ses lunettes.

-Quoi! Oh non c'est vrai j'avais pas remarqué, dit-il en souriant.

Lily s'approcha et prit ses lunettes avant de sortir sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais! S'exclama James en devinant (il ne vois rien il n'a pas ses lunettes!) qu'elle pointait sa baguette vers ses lunettes.

-Je vais juste leur lancer un sort d'anti-bué, je ne vais pas les casser calme toi! Dit Lily. En je jetant son sort, Lily regardait furtivement James qui ne voyait rien et qui essayait de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle le trouvait vraiment séduisant quand il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Ça le changeait vraiment beaucoup. Elle lui remit les lunettes sur le nez.

-Voila! Maintenant tu vas voir quelque chose, dit-elle en souriant.

La neige tombait maintenant en de gros flocons. Les cheveux de Lily étaient complètement trempés. James la trouvait tellement belle. Il aimerait l'embrasser sur le champ. Elle était tellement attirante, belle, rayonnante avec ses cheveux contrastant avec la neige.

-Lily? Demanda soudainement James alors que Lily arrangeait son foulard.

-Oui?

-Je peux t'embrasser?

-Quoi! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Parce que tu es vraiment très belle en ce moment. Et j'avais vraiment envie de t'embrasser, répondit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Lily fronça les sourcils

-Ça ne se demande pas vraiment ça, désolé mais moi je vais aller me sécher les cheveux avant d'aller déjeuner, je ne veux pas attraper froid, dit elle en s'en allant.

James la suivit rapidement.

-Tu n'es pas fâcher contre moi en? Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi.

-Écoute Potter, tu me demandes si tu peux m'embrasser, comment je dois réagir. Te dire oui vas y! Excuse moi mais je n'avais pas le goût de dire ça.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, où ils virent que la grande salle commençait à se remplir.

-Oh cool! Je ne pourrai pas sécher mes cheveux! S'exclama Lily en s'en allant vers la table des Griffondors.

James prit place à côté d'elle.

-Excuse moi Lily, c'était déplacé, je n'ai pas réfléchi, s'excusa-t-il en la regardant.

Lily se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, encore une fois.

-Je te jure que je m'en veux Lily, dit-il en levant les mains devant lui pour montrer qu'il ne croisait pas les doigts.

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle le fixa longuement avant de le pardonner.

-C'est correcte, mais ne me demande plus ça. D'accord!

-Promit! Oh merci Lily! Merci merci merci!

Dans l'après midi, les deux filles organisèrent une bataille de boules de neige avec les garçons.

-Les garçons contre les filles, dit Amy avec un sourire malicieux.

-Vous allez mourir, dit Sirius en fixant Amy avec un air arrogant.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois! Bonne chance les gars, dit Amy en s'en allant à son mini fort.

Il était vraiment minuscule, car il n'y avait que deux centimètres de neige.

Après quelques minutes, les deux filles étaient vraiment en train de perdre. Les garçons occupaient leur fort et celui des filles. Remus, qui gardait le fort des garçons, lança une balle de neige à Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Ce sont elle nos ennemies!

Mais Remus ne l'écoutait pas. Il venait en aide aux deux filles qui essayaient de se faire un fort de fortune. Elles allèrent le rejoindre rapidement. Les deux filles, réunit avec Remus, étaient beaucoup plus en mesure de battre les garçons.

Cette bataille s'arrêta quand ils n'eurent plus de neige autour d'eux.

-Bon et bien… on a gagné parce qu'on vous a touché plus de fois, dit Sirius en se levant.

-C'est pas vrai, S'exclama Amy en allant se placer devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Sa tuque était pleine de neige. Elle avait les joues rouges et les cils glacés.

-Mais oui petite chérie, on a gagné, il faut te rendre à l'évidence, dit-il d'un ton doux en la prenant par la taille.

-EIL! Tu essayes de me corrompre! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de s'enfuir.

Sirius lui couru après pendant à peine trente secondes avant de ne l'attraper par la taille. Il la tourna face à elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rire. Il la trouvait si magnifique. Il déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je t'aime petite chérie, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le nez.

Amy rie quand il lui donna un baiser sur le nez.

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle le serra dans ses bras avant de frissonner.

-Tu as froid? Demanda Sirius en la gardant collé contre lui.

-Non… en fait oui, beaucoup, dit-elle en accotant sa tête sur lui.

-Alors on va rentrer, dit-il d'une voix extrêmement douce avant de lui l'embrasser sur la tête. Ils retournèrent voir les autres, qui les regardaient.

-Nous on rentre à l'intérieur, dit Sirius.

-On va y aller avec vous, dit James en jetant un regard au autre pour voir s'ils voulaient rentrer.

-Ouais, on vous suis, dit Lily en ramassant sa tuque, tombé par terre pendant la bataille.

Ils rentrèrent en dedans, Sirius tenant Amy dans ses bras. James passa doucement un bras autour des épaules de Lily. Elle se tourna rapidement vers lui avec l'intention de lui dire de la lâcher mais quand elle vit l'air suppliant qu'il avait, elle laissa faire, et se rapprocha même un peu de lui. Pour une fois… James sourit et resserra un peu sa prise.

-Et si on passait par les cuisines pour se prendre pour se prendre un bon chocolat chaud? Proposa Remus en se frottant les mains.

-Bonne idée Remus, dit Lily en lui jetant un regard.

-Alors direction, la cuisine! S'exclama Sirius d'une voix forte.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la grande Salle, tous les regard étaient tourné vers Lily et James. Tout le monde était surpris de voir James prendre Lily pas les épaules alors qu'elle s'obstinait à ce qu'il ne la touche pas. Tout le monde se prit un petit chocolat chaud puis ils montèrent dans la salle commune. Lily monta à son dortoir chercher son sac pour faire quelques devoirs. Amy fit de même. Les trois Maraudeurs s'installèrent dans les divans pour préparer une nouvelle blague.

Après environ une heure, les garçons montèrent à leur dortoir pour avoir plus de tranquillité.

Ils n'y avaient plus personne dans la salle commune. Normale, tout le monde était dehors pour profiter de la nouvelle neige.

Lily sentit deux mains se poser sur ses yeux.

-C'est qui? Demanda une voix faussement grave (comme quelqu'un qui parle plus grave que d'habitude) en arrière d'elle.

**Voila! C'est fini! HA! Je suis diabolique d'arrêter là! Mais j'ai tellement d'idées pour le prochain que ce n'est pas grave!**


	26. noël, partie 1

**Salut tout le monde! JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ! Le chapitre a été vraiment long à mettre mais c'est que je n'avais pas le temps! J'avais des devoirs et après j'étais fatigué et je n'avais pas la force d'écrire! Mais la c'est la fin de semaine et dès que je vais avoir mit ce chapitre sur fanfiction je vais en écrire un autre au complet! Pour me faire pardonné! Je suis vraiment désolé! Voila le nouveau chapitre! Ça Bonne lecture! Il y a un petit hommage à mon amie Charlène dans ce chapitre! Je t'adore belle Charlou! Mais elle ne te ressemble juste pas physiquement Charlène! Le caractère, il des choses oui et d'autre non mais il te faire hommage! Oh Est-ce que j'ai dit à quoi Amy ressemblait? Parce que je ne m'en rappelle plus… **

Réponse au reviews :

Titliloo : Je sais je suis folle! Et fière de l'être!lol! Je suis sadique aussi! Mais c'est la vie! Mais je suis gentille quand même j'envoie le nouveau chapitre rapidement!lol! Et oui! Il faut bien qu'ils se rapprochent un jour! Voici la suite!

Ladybird : Qu'est-ce que personne n'avait remarqué! Quand j'ai lu ton reviews, la première fois j'ai compris mais la je ne sais plus…zut! Ça aussi c'est cool comme mot! Oh merci de dire salut de ma part a la belette que tu verras en forêt! Dis lui que c'est mon idole! C'est vrai que c'est cool youpi! C'est vraiment joyeux! Tu lui diras youpi en premier et après tu la salueras de ma part! Au revoir amies des youpi! Lol! P.s. Tu as quel âge!

Lilytigresse : Mais ce n'est pas James! Alors il y a plus de surprise! C'est vraiment une bonne idée que tu m'as donné là! Je vais l'utiliser! Merci!

Charlou Fleur de Lys : MA BELLE CHARLOU! Je m'ennuie de toi ma chérie! Je veux te voir! En tout cas, Je te fais un bel hommage! Je t'adore c'est pour ça! Je crois que tu vas bien aimer ce qui va se passer. Tu vas être contente. Mais est-ce que tu préfères Sirius ou Remus! Ce n'est pas pour cette fiction la ne t'inquiète pas! Tu ne vas pas tout chambouler la vie de Sirius! Mais je veux savoir quand même! Tu vois, toi tu es capable de faire de long reviews, et bien moi je fais de longes réponses au reviews! Lol! Bon je répond à ton reviews la! Oh, j'avais oublié que je me disais bonjour! Alors bonjour moi-même! Voila je me le suis dis. Bon... je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre… lol! Mais je t'embrasse et… bonne lecture Charlou! 

Chapitre 26 : Noël, partie 1

_-C'est qui! Demanda une voix faussement grave (Comme une personne qui parle plus grave que d'habitude) en arrière d'elle._

-J'en sais rien, dit Lily.

Elle pensa à James mais les mains étaient beaucoup trop petites et trop douces (Il fait du Quidditch alors ça doit rendre les mains rugueuses… je sais pas…).

- Tu ne trouveras jamais.

-Amy? C'est qui! Puisque que tu es devant moi tu dois bien voir c'est qui!

- Je ne peux pas te dire. Elle m'a … il m'a fait juré de ne pas le dire.

-Elle! Oh j'en sais rien! Je donne ma langue au chat.

-C'EST MOI! S'écria une voix qu'elle reconnu tout de suite.

Lily se leva d'un bond.

-CHARLY! HHOOOOO MON DIEU! S'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elles crièrent ensemble. Amy alla les rejoindre rapidement et prit Charly dans ses bras.

-Ho mon dieu! Ce que tu nous as manqué!

-Oh moi aussi je me suis ennuyé!

-Pourquoi tu es ici? Demanda Lily en ne pouvant cesser de sourire.

Les trois garçons, qui étaient en train de finaliser leur blague, entendirent des cris venant de la salle commune. Ils se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de descendre en bas.

Lily vit arriver rapidement les Maraudeurs. Elle vit particulièrement Remus s'arrêter sur la dernière marche quand il aperçue Charly. Le regard qu'il lui jeta ne cachait rien. Il la trouvait extrêmement belle.

Remus s'arrêta en bas des marches. Il venait d'apercevoir la fille avec Lily et Amy. LA fille.

« Au mon dieu, ce qu'elle est belle. C'est un ange, un ange en noir… mais un ange quand même. » Elle avait les cheveux noirs très longs, raides. Ils lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que le milieu du dos. Elle avait un toupet qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux bleu poudres un peu bridés. Elle avait un visage assez rond, avec un petit nez (ton petit nez Charlou!).Elle était plus petite que ses deux amies. Elle avait un sourire charmant. Elle portait des jeans « baggy » (comme large mais c'est laid dire large je trouve) avec une ceinture de studs et un t-shirt gris foncé. Elle avait un peu de crayon noir. Elle était divinement belle. (Ok, la description de ce qu'elle porte c'est pas la mode de ce temps la mais je voulais qu'elle ressemble à ça!)

Charly salua les deux garçons qui venaient d'arriver quand elle remarqua le dernier qui était encore sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Il était excessivement beau. Il était grand, avec les épaules larges, il avait les cheveux blonds cendrés, elle adorait les blonds. Il avait les yeux ambre avec de petites parcelles dorées. Il devait être fatigué parce qu'il avait de grosses cernes en dessous des yeux. Il s'avança enfin vers elle.

Remus se décida à venir la voir.

-Salut, dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

-Salut, répondit-elle en serrant sa main.

Elle sentit une décharge électrique monter de sa main quand elle lui prit sa main. Elle lui fit un beau sourire et se tourna vers tous les garçons.

-Je m'appelle Charly, laissez moi devinez vos noms d'accord? Bon, toi tu es James Potter c'est sûr, l'éternel garçon prétendant être amoureux de Lily. Il es exactement comme tu ma l'avais décrit Lils. Toi tu es Sirius Black, le dragueur numéro un. Et toi tu es Remus Lupin, le sage du groupe, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

-Wow tu en sais long sur nous pour une fille qui ne nous a jamais vu! Ma beauté est internationale! S'exclama Sirius en se tournant vers les deux autres filles. Ce n'est surtout pas vous qui lui avez dit tout ça?

-Pas moi, seulement Lily. Moi je passe quelque commentaire dans ses lettres de temps en temps c'est tout, dit Amy en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily.

-Ouais, c'est ma conseillère! Elle donne des supers conseils et remonte bien le moral! Dit Lily en parlant de Charly.

-Ben la… je suis pas si exceptionnelle, dit Charly en rougissant un peu. Disons que je sais m'affirmer au bon moment.

-Ok, Et tu habite où si tu ne viens pas ici?

-Oh j'habite près de chez Lily, je suis sa voisine en fait, même si je viens du Québec. Mais c'est que... commença-t-elle avant de jeter un regard à ses amies pour voir si elle devait leur dire.

Elles lui firent un petit signe disant qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance.

-C'est que je suis moldus, dit-elle d'un trait.

Les trois garçons étaient ébahis. Ils ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas.

-Mais il faudrait le garder pour vous, rajouta-t-elle.

-C'est vrai? Alors comment tu as fait pour venir ici? Demanda Remus en la fixant dans les yeux.

-C'est une assez longue histoire à vrai dire. Disons seulement que je suis ici pour les vacances de noël, dit-elle en souriant. Vous me faite visiter les filles? Demanda-t-elle en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

-Ouais, on y va! Mais je crois qu'on va bientôt souper, il est quel heure Sirius? Dit Lily en se tournant vers Sirius.

-Il est cinq heure, répondit-il en regardant sur sa montre.

-Ok merci! On va te faire visiter le chemin pour aller à la Grande Salle parce que on va quand même bientôt souper (Dîner pour les français).

Sur ce, elles partirent de la salle commune.

Remus soupira d'admiration.

-Remus! Serais-tu en train de tomber en amour avec l'amie de Lily et Amy? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire pervers.

-Non, répondit précipitamment Remus en rougissant un peu.

-Elle a l'air beaucoup trop rebelle pour notre petit Remus, dit James.

Remus lui jeta un regard gris (c'est pas un regard noir, un peu plus gentil!).

-Oh Remus c'est une blague! Mais tu as vu sa ceinture!

-Oui et puis? Dit Remus.

-Ça lui donne un air rebelle. Je suis sûr que c'est une petite délinquante, dit Sirius avant de monter au dortoir pour terminer la blague qui se ferait le lendemain.

-Moi je suis certain que non, dit Remus en le suivant.

-Veux-tu bien me dire comment tu as fait pour venir ici! Il est introuvable ce château, dit Lily alors qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs.

-Secret de professionnels! Répondit-elle en riant.

-Charly! Dirent les deux autres filles en même temps.

-Oh c'est bon, j'ai contacté votre directeur… eu… Dumdle quelque chose.

-Dumbledore, termina Amy.

-Ouais c'est ça. Et là depuis le mois d'octobre j'ai passé je ne sais pas combien de tests pour savoir si je pouvaient venir et s'ils devraient me jeter un sort d'amnésie après…

-Et? Tu vas devoir en avoir un?

-Non! Je suis tellement contente! Tu sais, j'ai eu à peu près les mêmes épreuves que quand tu m'as dit que tu étais une sorcière, dit Charly en regardant les cadres qui bougeaient tout autour d'elle.

-Il est pas mal mignon Sirius, dit Charly pour voir si Amy réagirait. De toute façon, elle trouvait Remus beaucoup plus mignon que Sirius.

-Oui il est mignon et il est à moi! S'exclama-t-elle en la poussant sur Lily.

-Eil! Ne me pousse pas! Dit Charly en la poussant à son tour.

Elles se poussèrent comme ça jusqu'à la Grande Salle qui commençait à se remplir. Elle allèrent s'asseoir au bout de la table et gardèrent de la place au Maraudeurs. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les plats arrivaient sur les tables.

Remus prit place à côté d'elle. Il était très proche d'elle. Elle savait qu'il avait de la place l'autre bord de lui mais ça ne lui faisait que plaisir de le sentir bouger près d'elle.

Charly était aux anges. Il y avait tout plein de magie partout. Comme la nourriture, elle venait d'apparaître sur la table. Elle n'avait rien dit pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais avec les étincelles qui brillaient dans son regard, on voyait bien qu'elle était étonnée par tout ça.

-Alors Charly, tu as fait un voyage comment? Demanda James en se servant du spaghetti.

-J'en sais rien… Dumbledore à dû me jeter un sort d'amnésie parce qu'il a dit que c'était un secret, répondit-elle en se servant de la salade.

-Oh c'est dommage, dit Remus en la regardant.

-Ouais, dit-elle en lui jetant un petit regard. Le regarder la fit sourire.

Ils mangèrent assez rapidement puis montèrent rapidement à la salle commune.

-Est-ce que vous voulez venir dans notre dortoir, sans arrières pensés voyons, juste pour parler, on sera plus tranquille là-bas. Parce que ici il y a des oreilles indiscrètes, ajouta Sirius à l'oreille de Charly.

-Ça doit, des oreilles indiscrètes comme les tiennes, répondit-elle au tac au tac.

Sirius la regarda, outré.

-Jeune demoiselle, vous saurez que je ne révèle jamais les secrets de personne!

-Ha oui, et quand tu as dit que Peter dormait toujours avec une doudou c'était quoi?

-Comment tu sais ça toi!

-Secret de professionnels. Bon on y va dans votre dortoir ou pas!

-Allons y, dit James en montant le premier.

Deux secondes avant que les filles n'entre, Remus sortit de leur dortoir et garda la porte.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais? Demanda Charly en s'approchant de lui.

-Ils font un petit ménage. Disons qu'il y a quelque petites choses qui traînent, répondit-il en sentant quelqu'un tourner la poignée de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sirius l'ouvrit et sortit un boxer rouge.

-Il est à toi lui Remus? Demanda-t-il alors que Remus devenait assez rapidement rouge tomate.

Il lui prit le boxer des mains et le cacha dans son dos.

-Mais est-ce qu'il était à toi? Parce qu'il faudrait bien que je le range, il est propre Remus. Il était dans la pile de linge propre.

Remus gardait les deux baissé mais il savait que Charly plus précisément le fixait.

-Oui il est a moi, grogna-t-il en lui passant subtilement par la porte.

-Dacodak!

La porte se referma. Remus était rouge tomate. Il releva les yeux pour voir Lily et Amy qui se jetait un coup d'oeil et Charly qui le regardait en essayant de ne pas rire.

-C'est pas drôle! S'exclama-t-il avec détermination.

-Tu porte de joli boxer Remus, mais tu sais, ça fait seulement une heure qu'on se connaît, je trouve que tu va vite en affaire, dit Charly en pensant qu'il était vraiment mignon quand il rougissait.

Remus rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

-Ok arrête la, dit-il en relevant les yeux.

-Désolé Remus, ça ma passé par la tête et je devais vraiment le dire, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Remus la fixa dans les yeux mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit et James leur dit qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

Charly était à moitié couchée sur le lit de Remus (Elle est accoté sur le rebord de la tête du lit.) Ça sentait vraiment très bon, elle ne savais pas si c'était Remus qui sentait ça mais ça sentait VRAIMENT bon! Lily était à côté d'elle et Amy était accoté au pied du lit (comme Charly). Les trois garçons étaient sur le lit de James.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être moldus? Demanda Sirius avec intérêt.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être sorcier? Répondit Charly. Comment veux-tu que je te réponde alors que je ne sais pas c'est quoi être sorcière?

- Ben… je ne sais pas moi!

Charly rie un peu, Remus la trouvait belle. (Décidément, ils se trouvent toujours beaux eux!)

-Alors… que quoi on parle?

-Parle nous de toi, d'où tu viens ta famille… tout ça, dit Remus en la regardant intensément.

-D'accord, si vous voulez savoir. Alors comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure je viens du Québec. J'ai déménagé ici quand j'avais environ 4 ans. Alors je n'ai pas de souvenirs de quand j'ai vécu là-bas. Mais j'y retourne tous les étés pour voir ma famille et les amies que je me suis faite là-bas. J'ai déménagé ici parce que mon père vient d'ici et il voulait montrer à ma mère d'où il venait et elle est tombée en amour avec le pays. Et en maternelle j'ai connu Lily et on est amies depuis. Quand Lily a appris qu'elle était une sorcière et bien elle me l'a dit, et je ne voulais pas l'oublier alors ils m'ont fait passé beaucoup de tests pour savoir si je pouvais garder le secret. Je dois être la seule moldus à connaître votre existence, je veux dire que vous êtes sorciers, et à vrai dire, je suis bien contente. Et Lily m'a présentée Amy et on est les trois meilleures amies du monde. J'ai un petit frère de 12 ans et un autre de 19. Ma mère… eu... n'est plus avec nous. Elle est morte il y a quatre ans.

À cette phrase, elle sentit deux pairs de bras s'enrouler autour d'elle. Elle vit que c'était Lily et Amy. Elle leur fit un beau sourire.

-Elles me prennent comme ça parce que j'ai été vraiment triste pendant vraiment longtemps, mais maintenant je vais mieux! Et je vais dans une école privée et je m'imagine qu'il y a de la magie partout, j'aime faire ça quand mes cours sont ennuyants.

-Parlant de cours, je n'y avais pas pensé mais qu'est-ce que tu va faire pendant la semaines qui nous reste! Et tu es en congé toi?

-Et bien non je n'étais pas en congé alors j'ai des travaux à faire. J'en ai beaucoup alors je vais faire ça. J'ai pu m'amener plein de choses pour m'occuper de toute façon! J'ai mon portable! Je n'ai pas Internet mais j'ai beaucoup de jeu et je me suis acheté plein de films avant de venir.

-Tu as quoi? Mais pas quoi? Tu as acheté plein de quoi! Demanda Sirius, les sourcils haussés.

Les trois filles se mirent à rire de bon cœur devant la tête de Sirius. Elles furent bientôt rejoint par les trois garçons, oui même Sirius.

Quand ils eurent fini de rire tout le monde avait le rouge aux joues. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Minuit passé, Lily dit qu'ils devraient aller se coucher.

-Bonne nuit les gars, je suis contente d'avoir fait votre connaissance, dit Charly en allant les prendre chacun leur tour dans ses bras.

Quand elle prit Remus dans ses bras, elle se rendit compte que c'était bien lui qui sentait aussi bon. Elle sourit intérieurement quand elle sentit ses bras la serrer contre lui.

-Bonne nuit les filles, dit James en regardant spécialement Lily.

Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte et les salua avant de partir.

Quand elles furent dans le dortoir, elles virent un nouveau lit, avec les choses de Charly au bout.

-Je crois que c'est mon lit, dit-elle en allant prendre son pyjama et ses choses pour prendre sa douche.

Les trois filles prirent leur douche et, même si elles avaient le goût de parler encore toute la nuit, elle se couchèrent parce qu'elles étaient crevées.

**Voila! Maintenant vous savez c'est qui! Comme je l'ai dit au début, c'est pour mon amie, parce qu'elle a déménagée et je veux la garder près de moi, même si elle habite loin! Je t'adore Charlène!**


	27. Noël, partie 2

**Bonjour! Comme j'ai dit dans l'autre chapitre, j'écris un nouveau chapitre maintenant! Alors bonne lecture! Je n'ai pas parlé du bal de noël! J'ai complètement oublié! Mais j'en parle dans ce chapitre!**

Réponses aux reviews :

Charlou fleur de lys : Moi aussi je m'ennuie de toi ma belle Charlou! Hé oui je t'ai dédicacé comme tu dis! Lol! Je te fais hommage dans ma fiction! Parce que je t'adore! Tu m'as fait peur! Parce que tu as dit dumb quelque chose… je pensais que j'avais écrit ça mais moi j'ai écrit dumble! Mais c'est que Dumb c con en anglais! Idiot! J'ai eu peur! Lol! En fin de compte tu n'as pas le choix, ça va être Remus… je suis désolé! Tu vas savoir à Noël! Mais ça approche et je n'ai pas du tout fini! Ça me fait peur! Je t'adore ma belle Charlou!

Thealie : Elle est super cool la nouvelle! Tu vas voir! Moi je la connais personnellement.

Virg05 : Oui elle lui plait à Remus! Tu as bien deviné! Même si ce n'était pas très dur! Haha!

Fleurdelys : Voici la suite!

Rebecca-Black : Merci d'aimer mon histoire! Voici la suite!

**OÙ EST TU ladybird!**

Chapitre 27 : Noël, partie 2

-Lily! Lily réveille toi! Murmura une voix près d'elle en la secouant légèrement.

-Quoi? Marmonna-t-elle en se tournant dos à la personne.

-Lily on doit aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui! La fin de semaine prochaine c'est le bal de noël, dit Amy avec agitation.

Lily se leva d'un bond.

-Ho mon dieu, j'avais complètement oublié! Mais Charly? Est-ce qu'elle vient avec nous?

-Oui je viens avec vous, répondit Charly derrière elle. J'avais oublié que tu étais aussi drôle le matin!

-Drôle?

-Vas te regarder dans le miroir tu va comprendre, dit Charly en montrant le miroir du doigt.

Lily alla se poster devant. Elle avait les cheveux dans tous les sens et le visage encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Elle avait de tous petits yeux comparés à d'habitude.

-Je crois que je vais aller me rincer le visage. Vous m'attendez?

-Ouais, mais dépêche toi parce que c'est vraiment bientôt l'heure de manger.

-D'accord, dit Lily avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux bien peignés, le visage rayonnant. Elle alla s'habiller avec son uniforme puis regarda ses amies, dont Amy qui n'avait pas d'uniforme.

-Tu sais Lily, on va à Pré-au-Lard alors on s'habille comme on veut.

-Oh j'avais oublié. Désolé je suis un peu perdu ce matin.

Elle échangea son uniforme contre un jeans taille basse et une chemise blanche à manche courte avec une petite libellule émeraude brodé sur la petite pochette et un chandail à manches longues en dessous.

-Allons-y, dit Lily avant de prendre son foulard et son manteau.

Elle descendirent à la Grande Salle pour voir les Maraudeurs qui leurs faisaient de grand signes. Charly leur répondit en riant avant d'aller courir s'asseoir près de Remus.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Allo, répondit Remus en continuant de la fixer.

-Vous avez bien dormit? Demanda-t-elle en regardant ses amies prendre place en face d'elle.

-Oh moi ai ben domit mais ame i onfe, dit Sirius, la bouche pleine.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai rien compris mais c'est un peu ça, dit Charly en riant.

-Comme il fait toujours ça, on a finit par déchiffrer son langage et il dit qu'il a bien dormit mais James il ronfle, dit Remus en regardant James.

-Patmol! Je ne ronfle pas! Qu'est-ce que tu dis la! S'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à Sirius qui était à côté de lui.

-Oui tu ronfles! Répondit celui-ci qui venait d'avaler l'énorme bouchée qu'il mangeait.

-Non!

-Oui!

-Non!

-Oui oui oui et oui!

-Non non non et non!

-Ok les deux enfants, on arrête maintenant, dit Amy en tirant Sirius vers elle.

Celui tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Ne m'interromps pas quand je me chicane d'accord? Dit-il d'une voix extrêmement douce avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

-Sirius, arrête, je t'oblige, dit Amy en tirant son chandail comme le ferais un enfant de quatre pour attirer l'attention.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?

-Tu as dis que j'avais le droit de t'interrompre quand tu te chicanais.

-Pas du tout, dit celui-ci en la regardant « méchamment ».

Amy continua de le fixer, sous le regard amusé de Charly, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Amy aussi pas gênée.

-Elle est toujours comme ça? Demanda-t-elle à Lily.

-Oui et non, elle s'est dégênée en tout cas.

-C'est bien pour elle. Il ne reste plus que toi, dit-elle en regardant Lily.

-Quoi moi! Je suis très bien comme je suis.

Charly soupira et regarda Amy pour voir qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Sirius.

Ils étaient tous au chaudron baveur en train de boire une bierreaubeurre.

-Ho mon dieu que c'est bon, dit Charly en buvant une longue gorgée.

-Ne me dis pas que tu avais jamais goûté! S'exclama James en haussant les sourcils.

-Non, je n'en avais jamais bu, il n'y a ça que chez les sorciers.

-Tu as manqué pendant toute ta vie, pauvre de toi, dit Sirius en faisant semblant d'être vraiment peiné.

-C'est la vie, dit Charly avec la même voix que Sirius, imagine toi donc qu'il y a des personnes qui ne goûterons jamais de leur vies!

-Ho mon dieu! Le supplice! Je mourrais sans bierreaubeurre, dit-il en faisant semblant de mourir.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Bon, nous on doit aller acheter nos robes pour le bal alors on se rejoint disons à seize heure trente ici pour retourner au château ensemble, dit Amy en en se levant.

-Au revoir les gars, dit Lily en se levant.

-Bye Lily, dit James en la regardant.

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil pour le voir, le regard vraiment amoureux.

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'il m'avait regardé comme ça.»

Les trois filles allèrent dans coutures & Cie.

-Mais je pense à ça, est-ce que tu pourras venir au bal? Demanda Lily en regardant furtivement les robes.

-Oui je vais pouvoir venir, et en plus j'ai déjà ma robe, dit Charly en sautant partout.

-Et tu ne nous l'as pas montré! Je croyais qu'on était amies, dit Amy En mimant la tristesse.

-Je crois sérieusement que Sirius déteint sur toi Amy, dit Lily en secouant la tête.

-Mais non voyons, HO J'AI TROUVÉ! Regarde moi ça Lily! C'est une pure merveille! Va me mettre ça et en vitesse, dit Amy en lui tendant une robe.

Elle suivirent Lily jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage. Lily prit une éternité pour enfiler la robe. Pendant ce temps, Charly regardait les robes non loin des cabines et en vit une super pour Amy.

-Amy! Regarde! J'en ai trouvé une pour toi! Regarde, tu l'essayera après que Lils nous ai montré la sienne, dit-elle en tendant une robe à Amy.

-Oh merci! Tu es un ange!(Comme Remus pensait au début! Il n'y a pas de rapport… n'allez rien vous imaginez!)

-Je suis prête! S'écria Lily.

-Alors sors! Dirent les deux filles en même temps.

-Mais je crois qu'elle est un peu serré, dit Lily en ouvrant la porte de la cabine.

Elle crût que la bouche des deux filles allait tomber par terre.

-Alors? Comment vous me trouvez? Se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Amy lui avait donné une robe avec des brettelles spaghettis. Elle était couleur blanc cassé. Depuis la taille, la robe s'élargissait pour tournoyer autour d'elle. Elle lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Dans le bas et au dessus du buste, deux lignes d'environ un centimètre se superposaient avec un demie centimètre de distance. Une était émeraude et l'autre de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Les brettelles étaient de la même couleur que ces deux bandes. Lily était absolument magnifique dans cette robe.

-Tu es sublime Lily, dit Charly en la regardant de haut en bas.

-Tu es une déesse, commenta Amy en lui prenant la main pour la faire tournoyer.

La robe remonta tellement autour d'elle quand elle tourna qu'on vit presque sa petite culotte.

-Ho mon dieu, les filles je ne peux pas mettre ça. Si je vais danser, tout le monde va voir en dessous, dit Lily, un peu affolée.

-Tu DOIS l'acheter Lily, tu es trop belle dedans, et « Si je vais danser » Voyons Lily! C'est certain que tu va danser, dit Amy en secouant la tête pour montrer que la discussion était close.

Lily retourna se changer et Amy en profita pour essayer la robe que Charly lui avait trouvée.

Lily, heureusement sortit deux secondes a peine avant qu'Amy ne sorte à son tour.

-Woo Amy! Tu es pas mal sexy dans ça! S'exclama Charly en sifflant.

Amy avait une robe dans le même modèle que celle de Lily mais elle n'avait pas de brettelle. Elle était noire avec un ruban bleu comme ses yeux au dessus du buste. Le ruban se termina en avant avec une belle boucle. Le bas de la robe était bleu comme le ruban avec un tissu noir transparent par-dessus. Elle était plus courte que celle de Lily, elle lui arrivait un peu au dessus du genou.

-Toi tu sais trouver les robes sexy, dit Lily en regardant Charly. Elle te fait super bien Amy. Prends la.

-Je l'adore! S'exclama Amy en tournant autour d'elles. Elle, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait mise une petite culotte noir ce matin.

Elle allèrent payer leurs robes et sortirent du magasin.

-Est-ce que tu as une montre Charly?

-Euh ouais il est… quatorze heure quarante-cinq.

-Ça veut dire qu'on a encore près de deux heures devant nous, dit Amy en regardant Honey Dukes.

-Je crois qu'Amy veut aller là, dit Charly en regardant où le regard d'Amy pointait.

-Elle veut toujours y aller. On ne sait pas pourquoi, peut-être pour s'empiffrer de bonbons! Dit Lily en riant.

-Mais pas du tout! Voyons Lily! Qu'est-ce que tu dis là!S'exclama Amy en entrant dans le magasin.

L'air chaud leur fit picoter le visage. Il y avait une odeur de miel flottant dans l'air, c'était très chaleureux. L'endroit regorgeait de gens, particulièrement de jeunes de Poudlard qui venaient faire le plein de provisions.

-Ho mon dieu, c'est quoi tous ces bonbons que je n'ai jamais vu! S'exclama Amy en regardant partout et nulle part à la fois. Ça a l'air trop délicieux!

-Oh comme ça tombe bien, je comptais me faire une « petite » provision, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider, dit Amy en la tirant vers son endroit préféré.

Lily soupira en les suivant. Elle aussi aimait bien les bonbons mais pas autant que ces deux là.

Après avoir quasiment dévaliser le magasin, elles partirent au chaudron des trois baveurs, et oui, elles avaient passé une heure quarante-cinq au Honey Dukes à admirer les sucreries.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent au trois balais, leurs joues et leur bout de nez étaient rouges. Elles regardèrent si les garçons étaient là mais ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Les trois filles s'installèrent à une table. Lily commanda un thé, Amy un cappuccino et Charly une bierreaubeurre.

-Tu vas devenir accro a la bierreaubeurre, dit une voix derrière elle alors qu'elle recevait sa boisson.

Elle sursauta et se retourna, elle vit les trois garçons en train de rire. Elle les regarda, avec un air outré.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu peux penser ça, Sirius Black, dit-elle sarcastiquement en se retournant.

-Tu sais quoi? Je crois bien que je le crois pour vrai, dit-il en lui secouant les cheveux.

-HÉ! Ça tu n'as pas le droit, l'averti-t-elle en en pointant son index vers lui.

Sirius la regarda, amusé. Il se mit à rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Amy, loin de Charly. Charly lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner pour voir qui s'assoyait à côté d'elle, c'était Remus.

« Oh, il est beau… Encore plus beau avec des pommettes rouges. »

-On voit que vous ne nous avez pas attendu pour commander, alors je vais aller nous prendre des choses au comptoir, dit James, vous voulez quoi les gars?

-Moi je vais prendre un thé, dit Remus en se réchauffant les mains.

-Et moi, je vais prendre une bonne bierreaubeurre Jamesy!

-Moi je vais peut-être devenir accro mais toi tu l'es déjà à ce que je vois, dit Charly en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

-Non! Pas du tout voyons, dit Sirius, faussement offusqué.

Les deux se mirent à rire, sous le regard amusé des autre. Remus décourageait un peu. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, mais pas avec lui. Il voulait que ce soit avec lui qu'elle rit comme ça.

-Ça va Remus? Demanda James qui venait de revenir. Il lui donna son thé puis alla s'asseoir entre lui et Sirius.

-En! Euh ouais… pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en prenant un air léger.

-Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air un peu… triste.

-Ho et bien non, pas du tout, dit-il en souriant.

Il remarqua que Charly le regardait, sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça! Demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Pour rien, dit–elle en buvant une longue gorgée de bierreaubeurre, espérant le faire dévié des yeux.

Quand elle se retourna vers lui, il ne la regardait plus.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini leurs breuvages puis partirent, pour aller aux diligences retournant à Poudlard.

**Voilà! Désolé si ça a traîné c'est que… longue histoire la et je n'étais pas dans un « mood » d'écriture mais la ça va mieux! Alors je vais envoyer le prochain chapitre plus rapidement promis!**


	28. Le bal!

**Bonjour les petits choux! Lol! Vous allez bien! Moi c'est sur que je vais bien! Je me suis acheté des nouveaux souliers! Et aussi deux disques! Deux 33 tours!J'aime beaucoup le vieux moi! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais faire ma chambre comme dans les années 50-60! En tout cas, c'était un résumé sur un bout de ma vie! Voila un nouveau chapitre… Je vous averti que ça se peut qu'il y ait comme six parties aux vacances de noël! Lol! En tout cas! Bonne lecture! P.s. Je fais un peu de publicité mais lisez « J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre! » C'est vraiment bon! Ok, les deux premiers chapitre son pas super mais après c'est vraiment bon! Je le jure! C'est ma petite Charlène qui l'écrit! Allez le lire! J'espère que vous êtes content mon chapitre prend comme 10 pages Word! D'habitude ça en prend comme trois ou quatre!**

Réponses au Reviews :

Rebecca-Black : Ben merci! Voila ka suite!

Perruche Cevenole : Je suis pas mal contente que tu aime autant ma fiction! Est-ce que tu la suis depuis le début? Je suis désolé, je crois que le syndrome de la page blanche m'atteint continuellement! NOON! Non en fait c'est que je n'ai pas le temps!

Bibouli : C'est maintenant la suite! Je suis super contente que tu aime mon histoire!

Virg05 : Ton éternelle phrase de review! Mais merci quand même de me le dire!

Charlou fleur de lys : Haha! Je me rappelais plus que tu l'avais écrit chez moi le review! Je t'adore ma belle Charlou! T'es mon petit cœur en sucre..! C'est tu ça!

Titliloo : Coucou! Je vais très bien et toi! Et non tu n'avais pas mit de review au chapitre précédent! Mais ce n'est pas grave je t'aime quand même:D ! Lol! Je crois qu'ils vont bientôt sortir ensemble oui mais je dois faire quelque chose avant! C'est pour ça! Désolé de ne pas avoir mit beaucoup de James/Lily, j'essayais de faire entrer Charly dans l'histoire! C'est pour ça! Tu vas voir il y en a plus dans celui-ci!

Elody : Est-ce que tu veux dire un résumé du chapitre précédent?

Cara53 : Merci d'aimer ma fiction! C'est encouragent!

Kitsune-Maeda : Merci! J'adore ça recevoir des petits compliments! Voici la suite!

Ladybird : Je me demandais tu étais passé où! Maman était inquiète là! Lol! Pas tout à fait là…Ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne, ne laisse pas ton travail de côté pour le net, ce n'est pas bien! Comment as-tu fais pour songer qu'ils vont finir ensemble, Remus et Charly?C'est inimaginable voyons!lol! WOW 16 ans! Ok désolé, c'est que j'ai juste 14 tu vois, tu es encore mon amie quand même en!… mais je suis contente que tu sois capable de niaiser à ton age! Lol! J'espère que tu es encore capable de t'amuser la! Il te reste encore toute ta vie devant toi! OUI! Les belettes c'est cool!

Chapitre 28 : Noël, partie 3, le bal

Lily! Où as-tu mis la fleur que je devais mettre dans mes cheveux? Demanda Amy en criant presque.

-Je ne l'ai pas pris Amy! Charly! Sors de la salle de bain immédiatement! Ça fait deux heures que tu es là et que tu ne veux pas nous laisser entrer! Je dois me préparer moi aussi! Si tu avais oublié le bal est dans une demie heure! Cria Lily au travers de la porte de la salle de bain.

-C'est bon! Je sors, mais je ne trouve plus ma pince… en tout cas regardez! Parce que je suis toute prête, dit Charly en tournant la poignée de porte.

Elle sortit théâtralement. Elle avait une belle robe blanche comme la neige. Elle n'avait pas de bretelles. Elle avait un jupon noir gonflant avec quelques couche de tissu blanc transparent par-dessus, ce qui estompait le contraste noir et blanc. Elle avait mise une belle chaîne en or avec sa pierre précieuse – le rubis – comme pendentif. Charly avait fait friser ses cheveux avec le fer à frisé et du spray net. Elle avait prise une pince et avait pris quelques mèches à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle s'était maquillée discrètement, du mascara transparent, un petit crayon noir et un peu de rouge à lèvres. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mettre de far à paupière puisque ses joues étaient constamment rosées.

-Tu es pas mal magnifique, mais moi j'ai besoin de la Salle de bain, dit Lily en s'en allant rapidement dans la salle de bain.

Charly rie un peu puis alla aider Amy à s'attacher les cheveux.

Elle avait ramené tous ses cheveux dans une pince énorme et seulement deux mèches tombaient devant son visage, en plus de son toupet lui tombant maintenant sur les joues.

-Merci Charly! Tu es un ange! Tu veux bien m'aider à attacher la fermeture éclair, je n'arrive pas à la monter jusqu'au bout.

-Oui, et… voila, c'est fait. Maintenant il ne reste plus que le maquillage.

-J'avais pensé a une petite ligne noir avec du bleu par-dessus, dit Amy en fouillant dans sa trousse de maquillage.

-Bonne idée, je vais te chercher un rouge à lèvres qui va être magnifique avec tout ça, ajouta Charly en s'en allant dans la salle de bain, toujours ouverte.

-Et toi ma Lily, ça avance bien? Demanda Charly en prenant un rouge à lèvres sur le comptoir.

-Non! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment me maquiller, dit Lily, un peu paniquée.

-Bon, alors attend deux secondes. Je vais donner ça à Amy puis je viens à ta rescousse.

Deux secondes plus tard, Charly venait de vider la trousse de maquillage de Lily sur le comptoir.

-On va tout ranger après, dit elle en voyant le visage de Lily.

Elle prit un crayon vert et se tourna vers Lily.

-Regarde en haut, dit elle avant de s'approcher pour lui mettre le crayon.

Elle prit ensuite une petite poudre verte et une blanche, et une autre noire. Elle fit une minuscule ligne noire, en partie saupoudré de vert puis de blanc au dessus du vert.

-Tu as de trop bonnes idées toi, merci Charlou, dit Lily, s'admirant dans le miroir.

-Attention! À te regarder comme ça ta tête va enfler.

Lily cessa immédiatement de se regarder et puis, elle prit un rouge à lèvre rose pâle.

-Bon, vous êtes prête? Demanda Charly.

-Ouais allons y, dit un peu nerveusement Amy. Est-ce que je suis belle? Demanda-t-elle à ses amies, presque rendu en bas des marches.

-Bien sûr que tu es belle, dit une voix d'homme en bas des marches.

Amy se retourna rapidement pour voir Sirius, habillé d'un joli habit, la regarder vraiment amoureusement. Elle lui fit un joli sourire gêné avant d'aller prendre son bras.

Sirius arriva pour l'embrasser mais elle se recula.

-Mon rouge à lèvre jeune homme.

Sirius grogna avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Lily venait d'arriver en bas des marches, en compagnie de Charly.

James la regardait, la bouche entrouverte. Les sourcils haussés.

« Oh mon dieu… elle…elle est tellement… divine. »

Remus sentit le rouge lui monter partiellement aux joues. Il la trouvait tellement belle en ce moment qu'il avait peur de s'en approcher, de peur que ça ne soit qu'un mirage.

Charly s'en rendit compte et sourit. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il la trouve belle.

-On y va? Demanda-t-elle en s'en allant doucement vers le portait de la grosse dame.

-Mais oui! Bien sûr! Remus! Tu ne vas pas laisser cette jolie jeune fille marcher toute seule? On va se la faire voler sinon, dit malicieusement Sirius.

Charly sentit un bras s'enrouler autour du sien. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de savourer de ce moment.

« Ho mon dieu qu'elle a la peau douce, elle sent bon, mais pourquoi je pense à tout ça Je devrais relaxer…tellement elle est belle ça m'empêche de me concentrer à rien! Ok la ferme Remus, savoure le moment! » Se dit-il avant de savourer pleinement le moment.

James ne savait pas s'il avait droit de prendre le bras de Lily. Il la regardait de côté. Elle dû s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle tourna son regard vers lui.

Il sembla que Lily aie deviné dans ses pensées parce que…

-Allez Potter, prends le mon bras, dit-elle, résigné.

Il se mit à sourire comme un dingue en passant doucement son bras autour de celui de Lily.

-Regarde Lily, on peut s'inscrire à un concours de chant! C'est le choipeau qui va choisir la chanson, avec ton humeur. Inscris toi! S'exclama Charly en lui montrant la feuille, accroché au mur.

-Non merci.

-Allez Lily, tu es tellement une bonne chanteuse, l'incita James.

-Je m'inscris si… si tu t'inscris, dit malicieusement Lily, connaissant les « talents » de James.

-Lily, tu connais mes talents de chant, je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée, dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Tu n'es pas game? (Si quelqu'un ne comprend pas cette expression et bien qu'il me le dise dans un reviews, je vais lui expliquer, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment le dire)

James fût piqué dans son orgueil.

-D'accord, je m'inscris, dit il en prenant un crayon et en inscrivant son nom.

Lily écrivit ensuite son nom et Charly décida de s'inscrire aussi.

-C'est à minuit que le concours commence, dit Charly.

-On va danser? Demanda Sirius à Amy.

-Allons y, répondit elle en le suivant sur la piste de danse.

Les quatre adolescents allèrent s'asseoir à une table.

-Moi je vais aller me prendre quelque chose à boire, dit Lily en se levant.

-Je viens avec toi, dit rapidement James en la suivant.

Lily soupira mais le laissa la suivre.

Il ne restait plus que Remus et Charly à la table. Remus se racla la george.

-Alors, tu veux bien m'accorder une danse? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

Il se plaça devant elle et posa un genou par terre. Il lui présenta sa main. Charly se mit à rire avant de prendre sa main. Ils partirent sur la piste de danse ou se jouait des Beatles, Rolling Stones, Queen, The Darkness, ACDC… (La musique que j'écoute quoi).

Lily se commanda un petit drink alors que James prenait une bierreaubeurre.

-Alors, tu vas vouloir danser avec moi tantôt? Demanda James en s'approchant de Lily.

-J'en sais rien, dit Lily en se reculant.

Elle s'enfargea dans un banc et manqua de tomber mais James l'attrapa au dernier moment. Lily se releva rapidement. Lily renversa tout son verre sur elle.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide pour me lever. Je suis assez grande pour ça. Peut-être que je ne me serais pas taché! dit Lily en lissant sa robe.

Elle vit Amy rire avec Sirius. Elle avait l'air aux septième ciel tellement elle était souriant et détendue. Lily aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir elle aussi ce sentiment de plénitude. James le remarqua dans son visage.

-Ça va Lily? Demanda-t-il en frottant doucement son bras.

Elle tassa son bras puis alla s'asseoir à leur table. James soupira avant de la suivre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily?

-Rien bon, laisse moi tranquille, en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Elle se sentait tellement seule en ce moment. Même que James la prenne dans ses bras la réconforterait. Malheureusement, il ne bougea pas. Lily lui avait fait savoir assez sèchement de ne pas la toucher.

-Potter? Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Quoi?

-Je ne pleure pas d'accord? Dit-elle en voulant dire de ne pas lui poser de question.

-D'accord…Répondit-il en la regardant.

Elle avait l'air tellement seule, perdu, dans cette mer de gens qui bougeait autour d'elle. Une unique larme perça le barrage de ses yeux fermé. C'est là que James de tint plus. Il d'agenouilla à côté de sa chaise et la serra contre lui. Il était un peu plus petit qu'elle comme ça. Elle enfouit sa tête derrière les cheveux de James, dans son cou, comme pour se cacher.

-Je suis toute seule Potter, je n'ai pas de petit ami, je n'ai rien en dehors de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après? Où vais-je me retrouver? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix perdue. Amy a Sirius. Même Charly a Remus, en tout cas ça vient, ajouta-t-elle, chatouillant le cou de James avec son souffle.

-Tu sais que s'il y a un problème tu peux venir me voir, tu n'es pas toute seule. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de petit ami que personne ne t'aime. Toutes les personnes que tu viens de nommer t'adore, moi y compris, dit-il en murmurant la dernière phrase tellement bas que Lily ne l'entendit pas.

Elle se releva puis essuya ses larmes qui avait fait coulé son mascara. Elle lui fit un beau sourire, le plus beau sourire du monde selon James, celui qu'on accorde aux gens qui nous tiennent vraiment à cœur, ceux qui nous aident dans les moments difficiles de notre vie.

-Je suis idiote, je n'y avais pas pensée, merci.

-Tu n'es pas idiote Lily, pas du tout, tu es même la plus intelligente d'entre nous selon moi. Viens va enlever tout ce noir de mascara parce que je ne crois pas que tu voudrais aller chanter comme ça, dit-il en se levant.

Il lui tendit sa main pour se lever. Elle l'accepta.

-Tu as raison. J'aurais l'air de quoi moi comme ça…

Charly s'arrêta de danser, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je n'en peux plus, dit-elle, le souffle court. Si je continue comme ça je vais m'effondrer sur la piste.

Remus rie un peu en entendant Hey Jude (des Beatles, chanson très douce pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas) commencer.

-Je crois que tu as assez d'énergie pour une dernière, elle n'en prend pas beaucoup elle, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-D'accord, mais c'est la dernière, répondit-elle en mettant ses mains dans le cou de Remus.

Il sentit un picotement au contact des mains de Charly sur sa peau. Il la prit par la taille en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je crois que je pourrais me perdre dans ses yeux tellement ils sont bleu comme le ciel, est-ce que je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle? Je ne la connais pas vraiment après tout… Elle est une déesse d'accord, mais je ne connais pas son comportement… ».

« Il est divin, son regard perçant, ses cheveux tombant négligemment devant ses yeux. Il a des traits fins, mais prononcés en même temps. Je suis vraiment tombé amoureuse, les filles ne me croiraient jamais, moi, l'insensible aux hommes, je suis tombé amoureuse, d'un sorcier magnifique » Se dit Charly en déposant sa tête sur le torse de Remus.

Il posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et savoura le moment.

« Ce que j'aimerais la prendre comme ça à tous les jours… Elle est toute petite, toute fragile, j'ai peur de la casser en deux. Elle est belle. Et ses cheveux sentent si bon (le Dove). C'est certain, je suis amoureux.»

Sirius avait Amy dans ses bras. Il la regardait dans les yeux. Ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il n'y avait toujours pas de routine entre eux, c'est ce qu'il adorait. Il ne l'avait pas regardé comme ça depuis un moment. D'une façon… très amoureuse, redécouvrant son visage, tous ses traits, ses moindres mouvements.

Il s'approcha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Son souffle la fit frissonner.

-Je t'aime depuis, et pour toujours, dit-il d'une voix tellement douce et tellement douce, amoureuse, que ça fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Amy.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le sourire jusqu'au oreille. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, tu es tellement mignon, dit-elle avant de se faire couper par la bouche douce de Sirius.

Il l'embrassa tellement tendrement… Amy n'en revenait pas comme ç'était bon. Ensuite, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant tellement fort, sans lui faire mal quand même, comme pour la faire entrer dans son cœur.

-Ne me laisse jamais, jamais de la vie, dit Sirius, à son oreille. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre…

Lily entra dans la salle de bain.

-Tu viens? Demanda-t-elle en tenant la porte.

-C'est la salle de bain des filles Lily, je ne vais pas entrer là…

-Il n'y a jamais personne à elle, allez viens, dit Lily en lui tirant le bras. (Elle tient la porte avec son dos)

Il entra tranquillement.

-Je vais essayer de nettoyer un peu ma robe, parce que sinon elle va être toute tachées pour le concours de chant. Je me demande qu'est-ce que je vais chanter…

-Oui, moi aussi, dit-il en regardant Lily essayer de nettoyer sa robe avec un papier brun.

-Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça? Demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

-Il jeta un sort qui lava instantanément la robe.

-Parce que… j'en sais rien… mais merci. Mon maquillage maintenant.

Elle se plaça devant le miroir pour voir le désastre. Elle avait du noir éparpillé autour des yeux. Son far à paupières avait rendu le noir brun dégoûtant.

-Tu es capable de me regarder alors que j'ai l'air d'un monstre aux yeux noirs! S'exclama-t-elle en nettoyant le massacre (selon elle)

-Ouais, tu es toujours belle Lily de toute façon, dit-il allègrement.

Elle s'arrêta pendant une fraction de seconde. « Toujours belle… » Elle se reprit en enleva la dernière trace de maquillage.

Elle prit son sac à main et sortir tout son maquillage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tourna sous le regard ébahi de James.

-Quoi?

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour aller aussi vite… moi j'en mettrais partout.

-C'est la pratique, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il est quelle heure?

-Vingt-deux heures trente.

-Ok.

Ils retournèrent à la Grande Salle. Quand ils furent assis, James se releva rapidement et se posta devant Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu veux bien danser avec moi? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant la révérence.

Il avait les yeux poster au sol. Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder. Il avait trop peur de faire un petit sourire aguicheur, ou de se passer une main dans les cheveux. James sentit une petite main douce se poser dans la sienne. Il releva la tête en souriant.

-Allez avant que je ne change d'idée! Dit Lily en se levant.

Ils partirent rapidement sur la piste de danse. James posa la main droite sur la taille de Lily et pris la main de Lily avec la gauche. Celle-ci posa une main sur l'épaule de James avec sa main droite.

Ils ressentirent tous les deux un petit frisson.

« Je comprend que toutes les filles lui courent après, il est pas mal mignon, il doit être attentionné quand il veut… avec ses cheveux bruns éternellement en bataille, ses yeux chocolats derrière ses lunettes, pas mal musclé en plus… mais pas un gars pour moi! Voyons. »

« Ce qu'elle peut-être belle. Je n'en reviens jamais. De jour en jour elle est toujours plus belle. »

Charly prit une longue gorgée d'eau.

-J'ai la gorge comme du papier sablé, dit-elle en prenant une autre gorgée d'eau.

-Je dois avouer que moi aussi je suis assez épuisé.

-Tu es un pas mal bon danseur, je ne sais pas si tu savais mais je n'en connais pas beaucoup des aussi bon que toi, sans avoir pris de cours bien sûr, dit Charly en riant.

-Et bien… merci, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre a dire que ça… toi aussi tu danse super bien.

-Merci, dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire magnifique, moi je vais me prendre une bierreaubeurre, tu viens avec moi?

-Ouais, je t'accompagne, dit Remus en se levant.

Il la suivit tout en le reluquant. Étant un jeune homme avec les hormones en ébullition, c'est certain que son regard suivit un moment le mouvement de ses hanches.

Il est minuit dans deux minutes alors tout le monde commença à s'approcher de la scène.

-Veuillez vous avancer s'il vous plait, dit le professeur Dumbledore dans le micro.

Lily prit furtivement la main de James pour l'amener près de la scène. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle la gardait toujours dans la sienne.

Elle regarda au loin pour voir Charly arriver. Il n'y avait que cinq autres personnes à part eux.

-Alors comme il était écrit sur l'affiche d'inscription, c'est le choipeau qui choisie la chanson, en rapport avec votre humeur. J'invite alors Alex Aubey à monter sur la scène, c'est vous qui casserez la glace, continua Dumbledore en lui tendant le micro. (Je ne dis pas ce qu'il interprète parc que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée)

-Merci beaucoup pour cette belle interprétation, maintenant j'inviterais miss Caron à monter sur scène.

Charly regarda Lily et James avant de monter sur scène. Elle posa le choipeau sur sa tête. Elle l'entendit marmonner un moment avant de lui dire la chanson qu'elle chanterait. La musique se mit en marche. Le stress était complètement disparu.

**Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout. (twist and shout)  
C'mon c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now, (come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out. (work it on out)  
Well, work it on out, honey. (work it on out)  
You know you look so good. (look so good)  
You know you got me goin', now, (got me goin')  
Just like I knew you would. (like I knew you would)  
Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout. (twist and shout)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now, (come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out. (work it on out)  
You know you twist your little girl, (twist, little girl)  
You know you twist so fine. (twist so fine)  
Come on and twist a little closer, now, (twist a little closer)  
And let me know that you're mine. (let me know you're mine)  
Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout. (twist and shout)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now, (come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out. (work it on out)  
You know you twist your little girl, (twist, little girl)  
You know you twist so fine. (twist so fine)  
Come on and twist a little closer, now, (twist a little closer)  
And let me know that you're mine. (let me know you're mine)  
Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up baby)  
Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up baby)  
Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up baby)**

Pendant toute la chanson, elle s'était déhanchée devant le public, qu'elle avait pratiquement oublié.

-Merci beaucoup miss Caron, très belle interprétation sois dis en passant. Maintenant miss Evans est prié de monter sur scène, annonça Dumbledore.

-Ho mon dieu je ne peux pas y aller, dit-elle a James pendant que Charly descendait de la scène.

-Tu es capable Lily, tu es la meilleure chanteuse que je n'ai jamais entendu, dit James, la poussant gentiment vers la scène.

Celle-ci monta avec trac. Elle posa le choipeau sur sa tête et attendis qu'il parle. Elle ne l'entendit pas parler. Elle commença à paniquer, un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi il ne dit rien? »

Lily entendit une chanson commencer.

« Ho non, pas elle, non non non! Je ne veux pas! »

Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui fit signe de chanter, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Cette chanson la faisait toujours pleurer, elle lui faisait penser à toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait faites dans sa vie, et celle qu'elle faisait encore.

**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it look as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday**

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me   
oh, yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
oh, I believe in yesterday

Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
oh, I believe in yesterday, Mm

Lily avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle essaya de sourire puis descendit un vitesse. Lily essuya ses yeux.

Pendant que les quatre autres personnes allaient sur scène, ils parlèrent.

- Lily, pourquoi tu pleures? Demanda James en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Lily.

-Pour rien.

-Lily, dis le moi, dit James en jetant un regard à Charly qui venait d'être rejoint par Remus.

-Ce n'est rien je te dis, ce n'est pas grave.

James la regarda d'un air pas très convaincu par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Ok il y a quelque chose mais je ne veux pas en parler d'accord? Alors laisse moi tranquille, dit rageusement Lily.

-Désolé Lily, je ne voulais pas te fâcher, dit James en écoutant distraitement les concurrents.

-Je te dis que je ne veux pas en parler et tu continue, je n'aime pas ça c'est tout.

-James c'est a toi, dit Charly en montrant la scène d'un coup de tête.

-Ok, désolé Lily, dit James. Il alla poser le choipeau sur sa tête et deux secondes plus tard, sa chanson avait déjà débuté.

**Well, she was just seventeen,  
You know what I mean,  
**

James était vraiment surpris, il avait une voix superbe. Il jeta un regard à Lily qui lui montra sa baguette. Il lui fit un signe de remerciement.

**And the way she looked was way beyond compare,  
So how could I dance with another,  
Oh when I saw her standing there  
Well she looked at me,  
And I, I could see,  
That before too long I'd fall in love with her,  
She wouldn't dance with another,  
Oh when I saw her standing there.  
Well my heart went boom as I crossed that room,  
And I held her hand in mine.  
Oh we danced through the night,  
And we held each other tight,  
And before to long I fell in love with her,  
Now I'll never dance with another,  
Oh when I saw her standing there.  
Well my heart went zoom as I crossed that room,  
And I held her hand in mine.  
Oh we danced through the night,  
And we held each other tight,  
And before too long I fell in love with her,  
Now I'll never dance with another,  
Oh since I saw her standing there.  
Oh since I saw her standing there.**

Pendant toute la chanson, il avait fixé Lily dans les yeux. Il l'aimait tellement. Lily le regardait dans les yeux, elle aussi. Elle était ébahie.

« Mon dieu » C'est tout ce qu'arrivait a penser son cerveau.

-Lily? Ça va? Tu es plus rouge qu'une tomate, dit Charly avec un sourire entendu.

La concernée secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Presque tout le monde la regardait. Elle devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. Elle fit deux pas en arrière puis parti. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle n'aimait pas sentir le regard de tout le monde sur elle.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, elle sentit quelqu'un la retenir.

-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda James visiblement confus.

Lily ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne savait même pas elle-même ce qu'elle avait.

-J'en sais rien, mais j'hais ça quand tout le monde me regarde. Et pourquoi tu as chanté ça? On dirait que tu as fait exprès!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui choisi la chanson Lily, mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse? C'est vrai que je t'aime, depuis toujours, mais toi depuis toujours tu t'obstine a croire que ce n'est pas vrai! Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te convaincre! S'exclama James, un peu de colère et d'exaspération dans sa voix.

-Je… désolé mais c'est dur à croire. Avec le nombre de fille que tu…

-Je suis sorti avec combien de fille cette année? Aucune encore! Aucune! Juste pour toi! Tu m'as dit que tu me donnerais une chance quand j'aurais changé! C'est maintenant! Je suis changé! J'ai arrêté de me passer la main dans les cheveux, de flirter avec toutes les filles, de me pavaner comme tu disais, même de faire des blagues contre Servilus, dit James, vraiment sérieux.

-Peut-être que tu as changé, mais ça n'a pas rapport, tu n'as pas pensé à mes sentiments à moi! Moi aussi tu sais j'ai mon mot à dire dans ça et en ce moment je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir avec toi! Cria Lily en s'enfuyant dans la foule de la Grande Salle.

-… James Potter et Lily Evans, Déclara Dumbledore, sans que James ne sache ce qu'il avait dit avant.

Le maraudeur se retourna vers la scène pour voir deux couronnes entre les mains de Dumbledore. Il comprit qu'ils avaient gagné le concours de chant. Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et vit Lily, pleurant à une table.

-Lily, Lily, dit James en posant une main sur son épaule.

-LAISSE MOI!

-On a gagné le concours, dit simplement James en regardant Lily relever les yeux.

-Quoi? On a gagné! S'exclama Lily en se levant.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle sentit deux mains puissantes la soulevées.

Dumbledore regardait dans leurs directions et attendait qu'ils viennent le rejoindre.

-Laisse moi descendre Potter, on doit y aller, dit Lily, regardant toujours la scène.

James la laissa descendre puis lui pris la main avant de se faufiler à travers les personnes qui leurs faisaient un passage puis passer. Arrivant à la scène, il s'arrêta et se tourna soudainement vers elle.

-Heu Lily, ton maquillage pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, dit gentiment James en passant ses pouces sous les yeux de Lily.

La jeune Evans frissonna.

-Je t'ai fait mal? Demanda-t-il en approchant un peu son visage du sien, pour la regarder dans les yeux, elle avait l'air perdu.

-Non… non je n'ai rien, allons y, dit-elle en montant sur la scène.

James la suivit.

-Et voila enfin nos gagnants! Comme vous avez gagné, vous nous chanterai une belle chanson, les deux ensembles, mais cette fois vous pouvez la choisir vous-même, dit Dumbledore.

Il posa une couronne sur la tête de Lily puis ensuite, une autre sur elle de James. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de roi et reine. James se tourna vers Lily qui fixait la foule.

-Lily, qu'est-ce qu'on chante? Demanda James.

-Heu, je sais pas, comme tu veux, répondit Lily en le regardant.

-Moi je sais, dit soudainement James, il alla la murmurer au Disk Joker.

Quand Lily entendit la chanson commencer, son visage s'éclaira.

-Comment tu sais que c'est ma chanson préférée! Demanda-t-elle.

-Il faut chanter maintenant, dit rapidement James alors que Lily commençait à chanter.

**I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she was gonna meet her connection  
At her feet was a footloose man  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes well you might find  
You get what you need  
And I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse  
Singing, we're gonna vent our frustration  
If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes well you just might find  
You get what you need  
I went down to the chelsea drugstore  
To get your prescription filled  
I was standing in line with mr. jimmy  
And man, did he look pretty ill  
We decided that we would have a soda  
My favorite flavor, cherry red  
I sung my song to mr. jimmy  
Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was dead  
I said to him  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You get what you need  
You get what you need--yeah, oh baby  
I saw her today at the reception  
In her glass was a bleeding man  
She was practiced at the art of deception  
Well I could tell by her blood-stained hands  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need**

Tout le monde les applaudit alors que Lily rougissait. James lui prit la main pour la réconforter. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil pour le voir jeter des sourires charmeur aux filles du public, toutes venu près de la scène pour le voir. Lily soupira bruyamment et lâcha sa main avant de s'en aller au bar, se prendre de quoi à boire. Charly et Amy arrivèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily! Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça? Demanda Amy.

-Tu as vu les regards et les sourires qu'ils jetaient aux filles de son fan-club!

-Et puis! Il n'est pas ta propriété! Tu devrais être contente même! Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu veux qu'il te lâche! S'exclama Charly en soupirant, en riant un peu sous sa barbe.

-Ce n'est pas ça! Il m'a dit il y a cinq minutes qu'il avait changé. Juste pour moi, parce que je lui avait dit que je lui donnerais une chance quand il aurait changé, pensant pertinemment qu'il ne changerait pas. Je vois qu'il n'a vraiment pas changé et qu'il m'a menti, dit Lily, prenant ensuite une longue gorgée d'eau.

-Mais Lily, il essaie, ça parait tellement qu'il t'aime, les regards qu'il te jette quand tu n'as pas conscience qu'il est là, les doux sourires qu'il porte à ton égard. Il parle toujours de toi, en tout cas ça tourne toujours autour de toi, sauf quand il parle de Quidditch, dit Amy.

Lily soupira, tourna son regard et rencontra celui de James. Il y avait tant de tristesse et d'amour.

-Je vais monter, je suis fatiguée, bye les filles à demain, vous me raconterai ce qui se sera passé, dit Lily en s'en allant.

-Lily, tu ne va pas te laisser miner par ça? Aller! On va danser ensemble, dirent Charly et Amy en enroulant leurs bras autour ceux de Lily.

Elle se fit entraîner, les remerciant mentalement de l'avoir empêcher d'aller se coucher. Elles dansèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une autre chanson douce qui arrive. Les trois garçons arrivèrent. Les trois filles se firent prendre par derrière. Amy sourit en se retournant, étant sûr que c'était Sirius. Charly, elle, ne sourit qu'en voyant que c'était Remus qui l'avait prit si doucement. Lily ne sourit même pas, de dansa pas.

-Potter, j'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir en ce moment, dit-elle en ne se tournant même pas vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Demanda-t-il en allant face à elle, elle se retourna, dos à lui.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu as vraiment changé, dit seulement Lily.

-Parce que j'ai sourit aux filles? Lily, tu ne veux rien savoir de moi! Je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie à ne rien faire parce que tu t'obstines à…à m'haïr!

-Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais changé! Juste pour moi! Parce que tu m'aimerais toujours! Et maintenant tu ne veux plus rien savoir de moi! Tant mieux! Je t'haie James Potter! Cria Lily en s'en allant.

Elle partit jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle vit beaucoup de couple en chemin, danser sur de slow. Elle marcha plus vite, monta les marches quatre à quatre. Lily se coucha rageusement sans pouvoir vraiment dormir.

Quand les filles montèrent se coucher, elle fit semblant de dormir.

**Voila! Mon dieu! Je suis sur la treizième page Word!C'est fou la! Je suis tellement désolé qu'il soit arrivé si tard ce chapitre! C'est que je ne suis jamais sur l'ordinateur! PARDONNEZ MOI!**


	29. Remus et Charly

**Bonjour tout le monde! Ce chapitre risque d'être moins long que le dernier! Désolé! Mais l'autre m'a pris comme plus que deux semaines aussi à écrire! En tout cas la je vais écrire!**

Réponses aux reviews :

EliZ : Mon dieu! C'st tout un honneur! Tu as vraiment tout photocopié! En tout cas! Voila la suite!

Thealie : Tu es pas mal dure avec Lily! Mais elle aimait bien ça se faire « courir après ». J'aimerais ça moi… en tout cas… Elle est un peu perdue la pauvre! Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle veut! Tu peux me croire qu'elle va bien finir pas voir les choses en face.

Ladybird : Mon dieu qu'il est long ce review!Oui je m'inquiétais! Tu ne répondais pas à l'appelle! Mais travaille bien! Maintenant que je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail je vais comprendre si tu n'envoies pas de review, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de devoirs. Tu es allé en Pologne! Trop Cool! C'est comment là-bas? Oh oui! Tu as des dons de voyance la pour savoir pour Remus et Charly! Fiou! J'ai eu peur la pendant un moment! Tu es trop cool! Je dois avouer que Lily fait la girouette. Pauvre petite, elle est complètement perdue! Je n'aimerais pas ça être dans sa situation!... Pour le beau gars qui m'aime, ça ne me dérangerait pas trop là! Lol!

Perruche Cévenole : Et oui! Lily est une petite difficile mais James est une grande tête dure et il ne va pas la lâcher, tu peux me croire!

Kim : Salut! Wow! Quel long review que tu m'as envoyé là! Lol! Mes mains elles puent encore! C'est dégeux la! J'en peux plus! YARK! En tk! Ben merci d'aimer autant ma fiction! Voila la suite ma grande! Même si tu l'as déjà lu! Lol! Mais L'autre chapitre tu l'as pas lu!

Rebecca-Black : Oui c'est dommage! Mais il ne décourage pas!

Isa-Syn : Oui il faudrait qu'ils soient amis mais c'est que je ne veux pas tout de suite sinon je n'aurai plus rien à faire!

Titliloo : Je sais que j'ai des bonnes idées voyons! Lol! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé! Wow J'aime trop cette expression! C'est les montagnes russes! Mais c'est vrai la!C'est la vie!

Cara53 : Wow! Tu aimes beaucoup ma fiction! Merci!

Remise en situation

_-Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais changé! Juste pour moi! Parce que tu m'aimerais toujours! Et maintenant tu ne veux plus rien savoir de moi! Tant mieux! Je t'haie James Potter! Cria Lily en s'en allant._

_Elle partit jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle vit beaucoup de couple en chemin, danser sur de slow. Elle marcha plus vite, monta les marches quatre à quatre. Lily se coucha rageusement sans pouvoir vraiment dormir._

_Quand les filles montèrent se coucher, elle fit semblant de dormir._

Chapitre 29 : Noël partie 3

Lily, ne dormant toujours pas, entendit quelqu'un se lever. Elle pensa que c'était le matin, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, elle ne voulait pas voir James.

Charly descendit les escaliers menant à la Salle Commune. Elle était habillée d'une camisole noire et d'un pantalon de pyjama quadrillé vert et noir. Elle avait amené sa douillette avec elle. Charly n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle pensait à sa mère. Chaque noël, elle y pensait. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

«Maman, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu nous quittes? Je haie le conducteur qui t'a frappé! Il va le payer si jamais je le revois maman, il était saoul et t'as renversé… Tu me manques! » Pensa-t-elle avant de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lily et Amy ne savait pas que Charly pleurait à tous les noëls, pas la journée de noël même mais aux alentours.

Charly entendit le tableau s'ouvrir. Elle s'enfonça dans le divan, espérant que la personne ne la verrait pas. Un sanglot sortit sans qu'elle ne le veule. L'adolescente entendit la personne s'arrêter puis revenir vers les divans. C'était un garçon puisqu'il s'en allait vers le dortoir des gars.

-Charly? Ça va? Demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Très bien, dit elle d'une voix secoué de soubresauts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il en passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

Elle secoua la tête, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle était supposée avoir fait le deuil de sa mère.

-Attends moi, je vais aller chercher quelque chose qui va te réconforter, dit gentiment Sirius en s'en allant rapidement vers le dortoir.

-Lunard? Réveille toi, murmura Sirius en le secouant.

Le concerné grogna en lui tournant le dos.

-Lève toi! Allez! Charly pleure dans la salle commune, dit Sirius.

Remus se releva d'un bond.

–Quoi?

-Elle pleure, va la voir.

Remus se leva rapidement avec d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama gris clair. Il prit un t-shirt blanc et descendit en vitesse. Rapidement, il vit une forme, recroquevillée sur le divan en face d'un feu de braise.

Il se dépêcha d'aller la voir.

-Charly? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il en mettant timidement un bras autour de son épaule pour la réconforter.

-ho non, je n'ai rien bon, dit Charly en souriant, mais la joie n'y était pas.

Remus ne dit rien, il ne fit que la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait un très regard de persuasion.

-Ma mère me manque, dit finalement Charly en se calant contre Remus. Je m'ennuie d'elle, j'oublie sa voix, je ne veux pas, j'ai de la misère à me souvenir de son visage. Il ne faut pas que je l'oublie, si je l'oublie c'est qu'elle ne comptait pas pour moi, tu comprends?

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin de prouver à personne que tu l'aimes, si toi tu le sais, qu'est-ce qui compte d'autre? C'est normal d'oublier après quatre ans.

-Elle me manque tellement, de ne plus pouvoir faire de sortie mère fille, de lui jouer des tours, de venir me coller contre elle quand j'ai de la peine, confia Charly, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Remus la serra très fort contre lui, comme pour la faire entrer dans son cœur. Il ne voulait tellement pas la voir pleurer.

-Ne pleure pas comme ça, je sais que ça fait du bien mais ça me met toute à l'envers de te voir pleurer, dit Remus avec la voix rauque.

Charly leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, répondit-elle en essayant de sourire.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… j'ai pas vraiment de talent pour remonter le moral des personnes, je dis toujours les mauvaises choses, dit Remus en l'entendit laisser sortir un petit rire, très petit mais franc.

-Moi je ne trouve pas que tu es mauvais, dit-elle en se recouchant contre lui.

Il lui joua furtivement dans les cheveux.

-C'est gentil, la remercia-t-il en murmurant.

-Tu sais quoi? Demanda Charly en prenant son courage à deux mains.

-Non quoi?

-Ça n'a pas rapport avec le sujet mais je crois bien que je craque pour toi, dit Charly sans bouger.

Remus arrêta de bouger.

« J'ai bien entendu? Elle vient de dire qu'elle craque pour moi? HAAAAA! Je suis le plus heureux de la Terre! »

-Vraiment! Demanda-t-il en lui tournant doucement la tête pour pouvoir voir son visage.

Elle acquiesça. Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Il y aurait pu avoir une bombe nucléaire qu'ils ne l'auraient même pas ressentit, ils n'étaient plus de ce monde.

**C'est fini! Je sais qu'il n'est vraiment pas long mais c'est que je trouve que ça fini bien comme ça! Lol! Mais je vais en envoyé un autre juste après la! Alors vous allez pas rester sur votre faim!lol! J'aime cette expression!**


	30. Films!

**Bonjour! Comme je vous l'avais dit, je vous envoie deux chapitres presque en même temps! Alors bonne lecture!**

Mise en situation

_« J'ai bien entendu? Elle vient de dire qu'elle craque pour moi? HAAAAA! Je suis le plus heureux de la Terre! »_

_-Vraiment! Demanda-t-il en lui tournant doucement la tête pour pouvoir voir son visage._

_Elle acquiesça. Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Il y aurait pu avoir une bombe nucléaire qu'ils ne l'auraient même pas ressentit, ils n'étaient plus de ce monde._

Chapitre 30 :

Sirius attendait dans la chambre depuis un bon moment. Il se demandait comment Charly allait. Il décida de descendre voir ce qui se passait.

Quand il arriva en bas, il sourit tendrement. Remus était en train d'embrasser Charly. Il remonta les marches et se coucha, sachant que Remus prenait très bien soin d'elle.

Lily se décida enfin à se lever. Il n'y avait que Charly qui n'étaient pas là. Elle regarda dehors avant de descendre à la Salle Commune, toujours en pyjama. Le ciel était sans nuage, avec un soleil réchauffant les âmes en peine, comme la sienne. Elle se sentait mal à propos d'hier soir, ou plutôt de ce matin très tôt (C'était passé minuit!). Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait été dure ces dernières années avec James. Elle lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Maintenant il semblait qu'il venait de passer à autre chose.

Elle descendit les marches et arrivé en bas, elle vit Charly qui dormait dans les bras de… Remus!

« Je le savais, ça paraissait trop qu'il s'aimaient ces deux là, ils sont chanceux, comme Amy et Sirius, eux ils sont en amour… » Elle remonta s'habiller puis alla déjeuner.

James se réveilla tard. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir.

« Tant, mieux, je n'ai pas envie de parler avec personne pour le moment. Ma belle Lily, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes autant? Je fais de mon mieux… si seulement je pouvais te prouver que je t'aime vraiment… plus que tu ne croies. Mais la je dois passer à autre chose… parce que sinon je ne serai avec personne de ma vie, je ne peux pas attendre après toi comme une de ces petites connes qui me suivent partout… c'est pour ça que je t'aime autant? Quand tu m'aimeras, est-ce que moi je cesserai de t'aimer parce que tu ne seras plus inaccessible? J'espère que non, parce que pour l'instant je veux être toute ma vie avec toi, je veux avoir un petit James ou une petite Lily avec toi. Je t'adore. »

Il resta couché un bon moment avant de décider qu'il était temps d'affronter la dure réalité.

Charly s'étira tranquillement, se faisant arrêter par quelque chose couché à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta avant de se souvenir que c'était Remus. Elle se tourna doucement vers lui, pour le regarder dormir.

« Ce qu'il est beau, mon dieu que les sorciers sont plus beaux que les moldus! » Se dit-elle en le regardant. Elle décida de se lever, même si elle était extrêmement bien dans ses bras. Elle prit un bout de papier qui traînait sur la table avec une plume et lui écrivit un petit mot.

Une demie heure plus tard, Remus se réveillait doucement. Il se rappela instantanément de la soirée d'hier soir. Il se demanda ou était-elle passé. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit un petit mot sur la table basse, à côté de lui.

_Bonjour!_

_Bien dormis?_

_Je suis descendu déjeuner, viens me rejoindre rapidement._

_Je t'aime_

_Charly x x x _

Il sourit timidement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Charly » Pensa-t-il avant d'aller se changer.

Il trouva James encore couché dans son lit, mais ne dormant pas. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il en voyant visiblement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Si on veut… toi?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Continua Remus en ne répondant pas à James.

Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait avec un de ses meilleurs amis.

-Comme toujours Lunard…

-Lily.

- Oui, je n'en sais plus où j'en suis, je l'adore mais il faudrait peut-être que je passe à autre chose, elle ne veut vraiment pas de moi, je le sais là, depuis six ans qu'elle me déteste.

-Ça serait un premier pas vers la sagesse. Mais depuis quand James Potter est sage? Il ne faut pas que tu lâches! Moi je connais un James qui irait voir immédiatement Lily pour lui parler, et tu sais quoi? Je suis sûr que ce James est toujours là! S'exclama Remus en souriant.

-Et s'il était parti en vacances pour quelques jours. Parce que là je ne le sens vraiment pas…

-C'est pas grave s'il est parti en vacances, ce qui est grave c'est s'il ne revient pas pour t'aider à voler le cœur de Lily.

James se mit à rire de bon cœur. Remus avait le don de remonter le moral.

-Merci Remus, toi ça va bien? Demanda-t-il en voyant le visage un peu rêveur de son ami.

-Oui, répondit Remus en regardant dans le vide.

-Vous sortez ensemble! Devina James en se redressant dans son lit.

-Mmmm… je ne sais pas, mais je sais que j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie hier et… et on s'est embrassé.

-Oh! Notre petit Remus est maintenant un homme!

-Parce que j'étais quoi avant? Une mauviette?

-Non mais… je rigole Lunard! C'est génial que vous… tu ne sais pas si vous êtes ensemble?

-Et bien… je ne sais pas… ça n'a pas été très formel…

-L'amour n'est jamais formel, répondit James en se levant pour s'habiller.

Remus fit de même en pensant à Charly.

Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle et virent Sirius, Lily, Amy et Charly assis au fond de la Salle. Remus se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Charly alors que James boitait de la patte.

-Salut toi, dit Charly en le regardant dans les yeux, demandant la permission de l'embrasser.

Il scella un nouveau baiser, des papillons dans l'estomac.

-Charly! Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit! Petite cachottière! Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Amy, la tête accotée sur le bras de Sirius.

-C'est un peu normal que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, ça s'est passé hier à… je dirait 4 :30 du matin, dit Charly en jetant un coup d'œil à Remus qui lui souriait, pas vrai?

-Ouais, dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Elle se laissa tomber contre lui. Ça faisait étrange de se coller contre Remus. Elle en avait tellement rêvé, en si peu de temps.

-Moi je le savais! S'exclama Sirius avec un sourire vainqueur.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça? Alors que c'est la première fois que je te vois depuis que c'est arrivé?

-Parce que je vous ai vu, je suis descendu voir comment ça allait et je vous ai vu!

-Ha… ok…

-Mais Charly? Et Remus? Vous voulez bien nous dire pourquoi vous ne dormiez pas à cette heure?

Charly les devança tous (Sirius et Remus)

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et Sirius ici présent est revenu de je ne sais pas trop où. Comme il a vu que je m'emmerdais il a pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'aller chercher Remus, expliqua-t-elle en leur jetant un regard qui voulait dire « Ne dite pas que je pleurais ».

-J'étais parti manger, c'est tout, dit Sirius en interceptant le regard de Lily.

Après avoir mangé, ils remontèrent dans la Salle Commune. Charly avait décidé de leur faire écouter des films.

-Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne savez pas c'est quoi! C'est crucial dans la vie d'un enfant d'écouter des films. Ça manque à votre culture.

-Ils ne s'en rappellent pas mais Mr Binns en avait parlé dans un des cours, cette année, dit Lily.

-Il n'y a que toi qui es capable de rester éveillé dans ses cours, commenta James.

-Bon, ça suffit les conflits, wow ça rime, dit Charly en souriant.

Ils émirent un petit rire, alors que Remus la prenait doucement dans ses bras. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de monter chercher son ordinateur portable.

Elle revint avec plusieurs films et une valise.

-C'est quoi qu'il y a là dedans? Demanda Sirius en la lui prenant des mains.

-Attention! C'est fragile! Mais je crois qu'on aille mieux d'aller ailleurs parce que ici on risque de déranger, dit Charly en regardant les personnes qui travaillaient.

-Ils sont fous, dit Sirius, c'est les vacances dans deux jours, on a plus de cours ni demain ni après demain et après ils partent…

-Ils veulent tout finir avant les vacances… pas comme toi qui s'y prends la veille, dit Remus, la main de Charly dans la sienne.

-Allons dans notre dortoir, dit James en y allant.

Tous le suivirent. Ils collèrent leurs trois lits ensemble. Amy installa son portable sur une table au bout, pour le pas qu'il tombe.

Elle prit les films puis (je ne sais pas quoi, c'est votre choix) les mit sur le lit.

-Bon, on a plusieurs choix. Il y en a un d'horreur, mon préféré, un d'action, un d'amour et un drôle. Lequel vous voulez?

-Action.

-Horreur.

-Amour.

-Drôle.

-Bon… je crois que ça va être difficile…dit Charly en riant. On va… tirer à pile ou face jusqu'à ce qu'il ne nous en reste plus qu'un.

-D'accord, je le fais, dit Sirius en sortant une mornille de sa poche. On commence avec quel film?

-Euh, action, pile, amour, face, dit Amy en prenant les deux films.

-Alors, dit théâtralement Sirius en lança la pièce de monnaie, amour est éliminé.

-D'accord.

Ils firent cela jusqu'au bout et…

-Alors on écoute celui d'horreur, dit Charly en le mettant dans son ordinateur.

-Oh non, je n'aime pas ça moi, dit Lily, ça fait trop peur…

-Tu te colleras sur James.

-Jamais de la vie, dit Lily en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil.

Elle l'entendit soupirer mais fit la sourde oreille.

-Alors, aie peur, répondit la moldu avant de s'installer confortablement contre Remus.

Amy fit de même avec Sirius. Il ne restait que James et Lily, assis un à côté de l'autre.

-C'est pas assez gros ça, on ne voit rien, dit Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

Il fit un sort qui rendit l'écran cinq fois plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Voilà qui est mieux.

-HAAA!

Ils venaient tous de sursauter, et les filles avaient criées. (Je sais que les gars aussi peuvent bien crier mais c'est que imaginez vous ce que j'ai dit, je trouve ça assez drôle).

James sentit soudain une très forte pression sur sa main. Il regarda pour voir que Lily serrait très fort sa main dans la sienne. Elle serrait tellement fort qu'elle avait les jointures blanches.

Lily se rendit compte qu'elle serrait quelque chose dans ses mains, elle tourna la tête pour voir la main de James, prisonnière de la sienne. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra son regard. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et lâcha sa main.

-C'est intense des films! Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça? Demanda James en se levant du lit.

-Non, si tu écoutes un film d'amour tu vas pas autant aimer ça, répondit Charly.

-Eil! C'est bon c'est films d'amour, dit Lily.

-Alors on va écouter lui que tu as, dit Sirius en le prenant.

-Laisse moi faire ça, dit Charly en lui prenant des mains.

Elle enleva le premier film et inséra le deuxième.

-Ready! Le voilà, dit Charly en se replaçant comme tout à l'heure, contre Remus. Elle lui vola un baiser et se tourna vers le film.

**Voila! J'espère que vous avez aimé!**


	31. réconciliation

**Bonjour! Vous allez bien? Moi c'est sur que je vais bien! Je n'ai pas grand choses à dire autre que je vais essayer de faire avancer mes chapitres plus rapidement parce que sinon ma fic va être comme 50 chapitres! C'est un peu je trouve! Mes remises en situation vont être des résumés des chapitres précédents. Alors bonne lecture!**

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine complète que Charly sortait avec Remus. Lily ne parlait toujours pas à James, James faisait de même. Depuis le bal, James avait vraiment été blessé et il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage d'aller voir Lily.

-Bon Cornedrue? Demanda Sirius, jouant aux échecs avec Remus, James regardant le feu.

-Quoi?

-J'ai décidé que tu allais parler à Lily.

-Non.

-Allez James là! Ça fait une semaine et vous ne vous parlez toujours pas!

-Je ne suis pas prêts merde.

-Pas prêts à quoi! Il n'y a rien à préparer là! Tu vas lui parler. Pas lui déclarer ton amour fou.

-Ça me stresse quand même… répondit vaguement James en voyant entrer Lily, Amy et Charly. Elles s'en allaient à leur dortoir quand Sirius poussa tellement fort James pour qu'il se lève qu'il tomba par terre. Les trois filles se retournèrent et rirent en voyant James par terre.

-Merci Patmol! Dit James en remarquant que Lily n'avait qu'un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Il se leva et décida que c'était le temps d'y parler.

-Lily, j'aimerais te parler, en privé, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres filles.

-Est-ce que ça va être long? Demanda-t-elle, sans émotion. (Elle ne veux pas dire ça parce qu'elle ne veut pas lui parler, c'est ça que je veux dire par sans émotion)

-Peut-être…

-Alors allons marcher dehors, je reviens les filles attendez moi ici ou laissez moi un mot, dit Lily en retournant vers le tableau.

-Attend, je vais chercher mon manteau, dit James en montant rapidement à son dortoir.

Ils descendirent en silence.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler? Demanda Lily, marchant vers le lac.

-Je voulais parler du bal, je veux qu'on mette tout ça au clair.

-Il n'y a rien à mettre au clair, tu m'as dit que tu avais changé, et cinq minutes plus tard tu étais exactement comme avant.

-Mais Lily, tu m'as assez fait bien comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Je ne suis pas à tes pieds, j'ai une vie moi aussi, dit James, marchant à côté de Lily.

Lily soupira. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était vrai ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne l'attendrait pas toute sa vie. Elle venait de le perdre en quelque sorte.

-Alors…dans ce cas la ne me dis pas que tu as changé. Si tu aurais vraiment changé tu serais resté comme ça puisque tu avais supposément changé.

-Mais Lily, c'est très dur de changer sa nature. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime vraiment? Ça fait six ans que je veux être avec toi. Vois-tu juste seulement ce que tu me fais subir? J'ai peut-être l'air de m'en foutre mais c'est très dur pour moi, dit James, la voix rauque.

Lily s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda dans les yeux quand il se retourna. Elle était tellement confuse. Elle y avait pensé mais pas à ce point.

-Quoi? Demanda James en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je… je n'y avais jamais pensé...

-Je sais, mais comme un idiot je te pardonne tout le temps.

-Tu n'es pas idiot.

Ils recommencèrent à marcher.

-Tu sais qu'est-ce que j'ai envie? Demanda soudainement James après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Non, quoi?

-Qu'on soit amis. Il me semble que ça serait bien non? Je trouve qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre quand tu ne t'obstines pas à m'haïr, dit James en riant.

Lily grogna à cette dernière phrase mais acquiesça quand même.

-On peut toujours essayer, répondit-elle.

James se mit à sourire. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait, qu'ils essayent d'être amis, mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Mais Lily?

-Quoi?

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais toi aussi tu dois y mettre du tien.

-Je sais…répondit l'adolescente.

-Remus?

-Oui? Demanda Remus en se tournant vers Charly.

Elle avait l'air anxieuse. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand je vais partir après les vacances de noël, pour nous deux? On va avoir un amour a distance? Est-ce qu'on sera capable de supporter ça, c'est assez dur.

-J'en sais rien Charly, il nous reste encore une semaine et demie pour y penser. Profitons du temps que nous avons encore ensemble avant de penser à ça, dit Remus en accompagnant ses dires à un petit baiser sur le bout du nez.

Charly sourit en soupirant. Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis se calla contre lui, regardant le feu. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser ici. Elle voulait qu'il parte avec elle. Mieux encore, qu'elle reste ici avec lui et Lily, Amy, James et Sirius.

Remus déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

-Je t'aime.

-Bon les petits amoureux, on ne veut pas briser votre beau moment mais on aimerait bien aller faire un petit tour à Pré-au-Lard, vous voulez venir avec nous? Demanda Sirius en arrivant avec Amy.

Charly leva la tête et regarda Remus, lui demandant du regard s'il voulait y aller.

Il haussa les épaules en lui retournant la question. Elle haussa les épaules en souriant.

-On vient avec vous, dit Charly en se levant.

Elle prit la main de Remus en souriant.

-Il ne nous reste qu'a trouver Cornedrue et Lily, dit Sirius en s'enfonçant dans un divan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Remus, tu viens de dire qu'on allait les chercher.

-J'attends que vous alliez chercher votre manteau, ils sont partis prendre une marche dehors, dit-il comme si c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel.

-Ha, alors on revient, dirent Charly et Remus en montant chacun à leur dortoir.

Ils revirent rapidement et partirent à recherche de James et Lily.

Ils les trouvèrent, assis près du lac, en train de parler de tout et de rien.

-Mon dieu, on dirait que ça s'est arrangé et que c'est même mieux qu'avant! S'exclama Sirius en souriant, une chance que j'ai eu la brillante idée de dire à James d'aller te parler!

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda Lily.

-On a décidé qu'on allait à Pré au lard, vous venez avec nous? Demanda Amy, prenant la main de Sirius.

-Eu, ouais, répondirent-ils en se levant.

Ils allèrent passer le reste de la journée a Pré au Lard, principalement au chaudron baveur.

C'est fini! Je suis vraiment désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews c'est que j'ai oublié le mot de passe de mon adresse et je ne sais plus la réponse a ma question secrète alors… mais la j'ai une nouvelle adresse et je l'ai changer pour que vos supers reviews soit sur ma nouvelle adresse! Je vais en écrire plus souvent maintenant des chapitres… enfin…. J'espère! Je vais faire de mon mieux! Il n'y a pas eu de mise en situation dans ce chapitre mais le prochain il y en aura une! 


	32. le départ

**Nouveau chapitre! Bon, alors la je vais essayer de terminer ça, je ne sais pas vous mais la moi je trouve qu'elle commence à être trop longue… En tout cas, je vais essayer de faire une belle petite fin, pas dans ce chapitre bien sur! Alors bonne lecture! J'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire! Sur l'enfance de Sirius et James! Et bien, disons que mon histoire est fixée sur eux plutôt que sur James et Lily. Le nom c'est l'amitié de jeunes enfants! Je ne sais plus trop ce qui se passe avec les reviews alors je ne vais pas répondre mais je veux remercier tous ceux qui m'en envoie! Ça me fait chaud au cœur!**

Chapitre 32 : le départ

Le peu de temps qu'il restait à Charly s'émietta rapidement. Le retour était pour demain. Charly ne voulait plus laisser Remus, qui ne voulait pas qu'elle reparte.

Ils étaient tous assis près du feu. Comme les élèves n'étaient pas encore revenus, ils avaient la salle commune à eux seuls.

Charly était assise contre Remus, dans un coin du divan alors que Lily était de l'autre côté d'elle. James était à côté d'elle et Sirius et Amy s'était pris dans un petit divan une place.

-Alors, il ne reste qu'une soirée avec vous, dit tristement Charly.

-J'ai pas envie que tu t'en aille, dit Lily.

-Moi non plus, dit Remus en lui volant un baiser.

-Vous pouvez me croire, je n'ai pas plus envie de vous laisser.

-Alors reste, dit Amy.

Charly la regarda avec tendresse.

-Nous n'allons pas pourrir ici pour la dernière soirée de Charly voyons! S'exclama Sirius.

Il se leva, en faisant attention de ne pas faire tomber Amy.

-Allons fêter un peu.

Ils partirent au Chaudron Baveur. Les huit amis prirent deux ou trois bierreaubeurres, juste pour être un peu heureux, pas soul. Puis ils allèrent marcher dans Pré-au-Lard.

-C'est tellement beau ici, je vais m'ennuyer de cet endroit. Au moins, je n'oublierai rien, commenta Charly, serrant fort la main de Remus.

-Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure, dit Amy, les larmes aux yeux.

Dans quelques minutes, le train arriverait et elle devrait repartir avec lui, après qu'il ait débarqué tout le monde. Charly prit tout le monde dans ses bras, les serrant fort. Puis elle s'approcha de Remus qui l'attrapa rapidement avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il avait. Chaque baiser qu'ils se donnaient les rapprochait inexorablement du tout dernier. Le train arriva enfin, les tirant de leurs baiser d'adieux. Charly pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Elle essayait de sourire mais ça sonnait très faux. Elle serra Remus pendant que les élèves débarquaient. Puis, la jeune moldu se retourna vers tous ses amis toujours près de Remus.

-Vous allez vraiment me manquer. On s'écrit, tous. J'ai vraiment été contente de vous rencontrer les Maraudeurs, faites moi un compte rendu de vos coups, dit Charly en riant un petit peu à sa dernière phrase.

Lily et Amy virent la serrer une dernière fois dans leurs bras. Elles aussi pleuraient. Charly embrassa une dernière fois Remus, glissant en même un papier dans sa poche.

Elle monta dans le train, les yeux rougis, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Son cœur se déchirait en mille morceaux à l'idée de partir sans Remus. Elle était habituée à ne pas voir ses amies. En se tournant vers son amoureux, Charly réalisa qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui envoya la main, lui faisant un jolie sourire.

Le cœur de Remus se resserra encore plus quand Charly lui envoya la main. Il ne savait pas que ça se faisait, aimer autant en si peu de temps. Il lui envoya un baiser en retour. Une larme unique coula sur sa joue. Il fixa le train, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fût plus qu'un petit point et que Sirius le sorte de sa rêverie.

-Viens vieux, on y va, dit-il tendrement en lui faisant signe qu'ils partaient tous.

Il acquiesça et lui suivit, les mains dans les poches, la tête basse. Il sentit le papier que Charly avait glissé dans sa poche. Il l'ouvrit.

Allo Remus!

Ça me déchire le cœur que nous nous laissions comme ça. Mais bon, il faut voir le bon côté des choses… je ne sais pas quel bon côté il y a à ça mais je vais chercher, ça fera passer le temps.

Je voulais seulement te dire que j'ai laissé quelque chose pour toi dans ta valise, et je t'ai volé une chemise, pour te sentir près de moi.

Je t'aime

Charly x x x

Il replia le papier et le remit dans sa poche. Elle lui avait prit une chemise.

Remus monta directement au dortoir, alors que tout le monde allait souper.

-Je vais vous rejoindre, ça ne sera pas long.

-Tu es sûr vieux? Tu ne veux pas que nous y allions avec toi? Demanda James.

-Je suis un grand garçon tu sais, je suis capable d'y aller tout seul. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vient de partir que je ne connais plus le chemin, dit Remus en s'en allant, sachant que ce n'était pas de cette façon que James voulait l'accompagner.

Il ouvrit prestement sa valise et vit une lettre entourée d'un foulard; le foulard de Charly. Il le porta à son visage et huma la senteur de Charly.

Rebonjour!

Je n.'ai tellement pas envie de me séparer de toi. Je t'aime tellement. Je veux que tu m'écrives autant que tu peux. Mais ne pleure pas mon départ, ce n'était pas un adieu. Cet été… nous pourrons nous voir. J'ai déjà hâte de te voir… toi et tes caleçons rouges! C'est une blague. E t'aime mon chéri. Je vais t'écrire dès que j'arrive chez moi, je vais encore avoir quelques jours de congé alors je vais avoir le temps.

J'ai passé un Noël merveilleux avec toi. Et tous les autres, bien entendu. Vous êtes une gang vraiment super. Je veux faire quelque chose avec vous, pour vous revoir tous ensemble, avec votre complicité surprenante.

Bye mon trésor

Charly –x-x-x-

Quand le train arriva à la gare 9¾, Charly s'était endormit. Elle sortit rapidement, oubliant son coupe-vent, roulé dans le porte-bagages.

-Alors ma chérie? Tu t'es bien amusé? Lui demanda sa mère alors qu'ils rentraient à la maison.

-Oui, très bien amusé, répondit Amy.

Sa mère remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse.

-Ça va ma chérie?

-Oui…

Josée ne répondit pas, elle savait que quand sa fille disait ça comme ça, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Charlène regardait les grosses gouttes tomber sur la fenêtre. Elle suivit leurs trajectoires jusqu'à la maison. Elle monta directement à sa chambre et ouvrit sa valise en deux temps trois mouvements. Charly saisit la chemise de Remus et sentit son doux parfum. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Remus, murmura-t-elle.

Elle croyait impossible d'aimer autant. Elle monta sur son lit et s'endormit.

Un bruit contre sa fenêtre la réveilla. Il faisait maintenant nuit. Elle vit un oiseau couleur cendre cogner du bec contre la fenêtre; le hibou de Sirius.

_Bonjour ma belle,_

_J'ai lu tes deux lettres. Moi aussi je t'aime tellement. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aimer autant, maintenant je sais que c'est possible. J'ai appris (je ne te dis pas de qui) que quand tu es triste tu ne mange pas, MANGE! Sinon je vais être très fâché quand on va se voir. Tu me manques. Si tu savais comment tu me manques! J'ai entendu une chanson aujourd'hui, elle m'a fait penser à toi. _

_Moi je n'étais rien Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis le gardien Du sommeil de ses nuits  
Je l'aime à mourir Vous pouvez détruire  
Tout ce qu'il vous plaira Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir  
L'espace de ses bras Pour tout reconstruire  
Pour tout reconstruire  
Je l'aime à mourir_

Elle a gommé les chiffres Des horloges du quartier  
Elle a fait de ma vie Des cocottes en papier  
Des éclats de rire Elle a bâti des ponts  
Entre nous et le ciel Et nous les traversons  
À chaque fois qu'elle Ne veut pas dormir  
Ne veut pas dormir  
Je l'aime à mourir

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
Pour être si forte aujourd'hui  
Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
De la vie, et l'amour aussi  
Elle vit de son mieux Son rêve d'opaline  
Elle danse au milieu Des forêts qu'elle dessine  
Je l'aime à mourir

Elle porte des rubans Qu'elle laisse s'envoler  
Elle me chante souvent Que j'ai tort d'essayer  
De les retenir De les retenir  
Je l'aime à mourir  
Pour monter dans sa grotte Cachée sous les toits  
Je dois clouer des notes À mes sabots de bois  
Je l'aime à mourir

Je dois juste m'asseoir Je ne dois pas parler  
Je ne dois rien vouloir Je dois juste essayer  
De lui appartenir De lui appartenir  
Je l'aime à mourir

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
Pour être si forte aujourd'hui  
Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
De la vie, et l'amour aussi  
Moi je n'étais rien  
Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis le gardien Du sommeil de ses nuits  
Je l'aime à mourir

Vous pouvez détruire Tout ce qu'il vous plaira  
Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir L'espace de ses bras  
Pour tout reconstruire  
Pour tout reconstruire  
Je l'aime à mourir

_Voila ce que je ressens en pensant à toi. Je t'aime à mourir. Mon amour, ne m'oubli jamais, je ne veux pas oublier ton regard pétillant, ton sourire doux, goûtant les pêches,ta peau si douce, ton cheveux longs comme ceux des anges, tes petits pieds si souvent chatouillés, ton rire si contagieux.. Si j'avais pensé que c'était autant dur de te laisser, j'aurais tout fait pour venir avec toi… mais c'est impossible. Je ferai tout pour te voir cet été, même si je suis à l'autre bout du monde._

_Je t'aime à mourir_

_Remus xxxxxxxxxx_

Charly enfila son manteau et sortir dehors, tenant la lettre contre elle, toute tremblante. De la belle neige tombait maintenant, gorgeant ses cheveux de petits flocons blancs, ses larmes l'empêchant de voir ce joli spectacle.

**Voila! C'est mon chapitre!**


	33. révéler un secret peut tout changer Lily

**Bonjour! Nouveau chapitre! Merci à tous mes reviwerers! Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire… les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews!**

Les jours se succédèrent, puis les semaines et enfin un mois et demi passa. Charly se faisait de plus en plus distante et Remus avait peur qu'elle ne l'aime plus.

-Remus, encore une lettre pour toi, constata James, alors que l'oiseau de Remus arrivait près de lui.

Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Charly. Il s'empressa de la lire en voyant les grosses taches d'encre, comme si des larmes s'était écrasé sur le papier.

**Remus, mon amour… ça me déchire le cœur… Je ne veux pas... Mais je n'en peux plus… On doit se laisser, c'est trop dur de ne pas se voir, de penser à toi à tous les soirs. Je haï ce proverbe mais loin des yeux, loin du cœur… Ce n'est pas toi, je sais que tout le monde dit toujours ça mais c'est vrai… non… en fait c'est toi… je ne peux juste plus me passer de toi… pas si longtemps… restons seulement amis, je crois que ça vaut mieux. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me brise le cœur. Enfin… oui tu peux le voir avec les taches à cause de mes larmes… Désolé. J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché contre moi. Ce n'était tellement pas mon intention!Si quelqu'un te plait à l'école et bien, vas y. Tu m'oublieras, j'en suis certaine. **

**Avec… amitié.**

**Charly x x**

Tout le monde s'était rendu compte du visage de Remus, devenant de plus en plus blême, plus déformé par la peine.

-Ça va Remus? Demanda Lily, posant doucement une main sur son bras.

Il se leva prestement et partit dehors, sans manteau, avec le vent sifflant et la neige tombant à gros flocons. Il se rendit au bord du lac; il claquait déjà des dents.

-CHARLYYYYYYY! Hurla-t-il au soleil couchant. NOOON!

De grosses larmes menaçaient de couler. Il ferma les yeux et sentit le froid mordant contre sa peau, le vent contre son visage. Il avait tellement froid, on dirait que ça le faisait revenir à la réalité.

« Charly m'a quitté, mon amour, elle n'est plus la mienne. »

Il sécha ses larmes, et rentra à l'intérieur. Arriver à la Grande Salle, il vit que les Maraudeurs, ainsi que Lily et Amy, le regardaient, inquiets. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé la lettre sur la table. Ils avaient forcément dû la lire. Remus n'avait pas vraiment envi de parler, il passa entre la table des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles puis monta à son dortoir.

-Je vais aller le voir, déclara James, avant de monter voir s'il était à la Salle Commune.

-Remus! Tu es là! Demanda James en entrant dans la Salle Commune.

Personne.

Il monta au dortoir pour voir Remus, assis sur son lit, regardant dehors.

-Ça va vieux? Demanda-t-il en allant s'asseoir près de lui.

-À merveille, répondit sarcastiquement Remus.

-J'avoue que ce n'était pas la meilleur question à poser…

-J'avoue… Pourquoi? Je n'ai pas envie moi de la quitter… à jamais.

-Mais non pas à jamais. On va se revoir cet été, dit James.

-Mais nous ne serons pas en couple…

-Il faut voir le bon côté des choses Remus, tu pourras la revoir, et reconquérir son cœur… mais c'est tout de même dans longtemps, tout a le temps de changer.

-D'après toi, est-ce que c'est long sept ans? Demanda Remus.

-Euh… oui pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est depuis ce temps que tu aimes Lily et rien n'a changé encore, dit Remus en se levant, je vais prendre une marche, j'aimerais être seul un moment.

Il partit en prenant sa cape.

Une semaine passa, Remus fit mine d'aller mieux, ce qui n'était pas tout a fait vrai.

-Remus n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien, dit Lily alors qu'ils travaillait en botanique.

-Il est triste, ça se comprend, répondit James, la voix emplie de compassion.

-C'est certain, on en a de la chance tous les autres, ceux qu'on aime sont ici.

-Tu aimes quelqu'un?

Lily rougit et sourit, toute gênée.

-Heu… bien… ouais.

-C'est qui? Demanda James, sentant la jalousie monter en lui en même temps que l'espoir.

-Secret!

-Révéler un secret peut tout changer, dit James.

-Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te le dire.

-Ha… ok… dit tristement James avant de travailler, silencieux.

Le printemps arrivait de plus en plus vite. Remus allait de mieux en mieux, James et Lily se parlaient de plus en plus, comme Sirius n'avait aucun problème, il faisait tout son possible pour faire rire Remus. Lui et James n'arrêtaient pas de faire des blagues. Même si ça ne plaisait pas trop à Lily, elle ne disait rien, « pour remonter le moral à Remus » qu'ils disaient. Remus était son ami et ça lui faisait de la peine de le voir si abattu alors elle les laissait faire.

-Remus, je peux te parler un moment? Demanda Lily, alors que les Maraudeurs étaient assis près du feu, dans la salle commune.

-Euh… ouais, dit-il en se levant.

Ils partirent marcher dans Poudlard.

-De quoi voulais-tu parler? Demanda-t-il, avec la même voix sage que d'habitude.

-Je voulais seulement te parler, de n'importe quoi, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé un peu de temps ensemble, dit simplement Lily, heureuse d'avoir son ami pour elle pendant un moment.

-C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps.

-Et ça va bien?

-Oui… disons que ça va mieux.

-C'était dur pour toi en? Ça avait l'air tellement dure de seulement la laisser partir chez elle.

Elle l'examinait, il marchait à pas lents, les mains dans les poches, la tête basse, ses yeux fixant le bout de ses souliers.

-Oui.

Il soupira longuement.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose? Je n'ai pas envie de ressasser cela, demanda-t-il.

-Aucun problème. Alors euh… à l'école, ça va bien?

-Comme toujours. Toi?

-Oui, ça va… Euh Remus… J'aurais quelque chose à te demander… mais il ne faut pas que tu en parles à personne. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'être aidé.

-Allez parle, j'espère que je pourrai t'aider.

-Je le crois bien, c'est pour ça que j'en parle avec toi. Je… je crois que… et bien tu sais Potter… je ne sais plus… est-ce que je l'hais toujours?

Remus s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda, sans étonnement.

-Tu en penses quoi toi? Demanda Remus

-On dirait que je savais que tu allais dire ça. Je ne sais plus. Je n'arrive pas le détester comme avant, quand je lui fouttais des gifles cinq fois par jours. Il… il a changé. Mais je ne veux pas que tout change, je suis bien comme je suis, dans ma petite vie où j'ai Amy, qui sort avec Sirius, toi, un très bon ami, et Potter, que je déteste.

-Mais tout change Lily.

-Je sais…

-Ça veut dire qu'il commence à te plaire? Demanda Remus, la regardant toujours.

Lily se remit à marcher.

-J'en sais rien…

-Vas lui dire Lily, c'est extrêmement important. Il t'aime à la folie. Je te le jure, dis-lui, dit Remus, vraiment sérieux.

-Mais je ne sais pas encore si je l'aime, je sais seulement que je ne le déteste plus…

-En tout cas, quand tu seras sûr, vas lui dire. Cela ne parait pas mais il désespère. Je le sais parce que je le connais comme le fond de ma poche, ce n'est pas parce qu'il me l'a dit. Il est têtu ce James.

-Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte que je ne connais pratiquement rien de lui. Je sais seulement qu'il habite un manoir et que son père est auror.

-Et bien tu sais encore moins de choses parce que son père n'est plus auror… il est mort il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Quoi! Mais… pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit! S'exclama Lily, ébahie.

-Il ne voulait pas qu'on en parle. Mais bon… je crois que tu devais le savoir. Ne vas pas lui en parler, il est encore un peu sensible sur le sujet, ça été très dur pour lui. Mais tête dure comme il est, il n'a rien laissé paraître.

-Je ne savais pas…

-Et bien maintenant tu sais, répondit gentiment Remus.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle pensait à James. Depuis le départ de Charly, elle lui parlait de plus en plus. Il avait arrêté de la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Elle avait découvert un jeune homme drôle, attentionné, sympathique.

Ils rentrèrent et pendant un court moment, Lily regarda James qui faisait le con avec Sirius. Il s'en rendit compte et quand il rencontra ce regard compatissant, il fronça les sourcils. Lily monta à son dortoir et vit Amy, en train de chercher quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme ça!

-Mon devoir d'astronomie! Il était tellement long à faire et maintenant je ne le trouve plus!

-Ça ne serait pas lui sur ton lit?

Amy tourna vivement la tête et soupira. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête. C'était exactement là qu'elle avait fait son devoir.

-Je suis un peu distraite ces temps-ci…expliqua-t-elle en allant le mettre sur son bureau.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi?

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison. Enfin... je ne crois pas.

-Ha… c'est certain qu'il y a une raison, tu ne peux pas devenir distraite comme ça.

-Je te le dis que je ne sais pas… peut-être à cause des ASPICS.

-C'est possible. Tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose?

-Mais oui! Voyons Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu poses autant de question avec une voix comme si c'était des questions existentielles!

-Tu savais que le père de Potter était mort? Ne lui en parle pas je ne suis pas même supposé le savoir, répondit Lily avant de descendre à la Salle commune, suivit de son amie.

La soirée passa rapidement et les Maraudeurs se joignirent aux deux filles pour parler, Sirius collé contre Amy. Lily évitait un peu James. Elle était tellement perdue, elle ne savait plus rien. Des centaines de question fusait dans sa tête et aucune réponse ne venait les faire taire.

-Ça va bien Lily? Tu as l'air étrange, dit James à un moment où Lily se demandait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

-En quoi? Oh euh oui ça va, je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais monter me coucher je crois, répondit-elle en se levant.

-Je viens avec toi, dit Amy en se levant à son tour.

-Non non, reste ici, tu n'es pas fatiguée, de toute façon je vais m'endormir dans deux secondes…

Lily ne s'endormit pas en deux secondes. En fait, elle ne s'endormit qu'à environ à quatre heures du matin, ce qui veut dire trois heures avant de devoir se lever pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.

-Lily, réveille toi, dit doucement Amy en la secouant gentiment.

-Non, grogna Lily, laisse moi dormir.

-Tu n'étais pas monter dormir de bonne heure hier?

-Oui… mais je ne me suis pas endormie…

-Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit lorsque je suis monté me coucher.

-Parce que tu montais pour te coucher justement. S'il te plait Amy, laisse moi dormir.

-Je suis désolé mais tu vas te lever avec moi! Répondit Amy en tirant Lily hors de son lit.

Après une douche rapide, plus longue pour Lily, les deux filles descendirent manger. Lily manqua de s'endormir dans son assiette.

-Viens Lils, nous allons en histoire de la magie, dit Amy quand elles eurent finit de manger.

-Oh non! Je vais m'endormir c'est certain, soupira Lily avant de suivre Amy.

-Pourquoi tu t'endormirais? Tu es monté dormir très tôt hier pourtant, dit James, qui venait d'arriver derrière elle.

-Oui, mais je ne me suis pas endormie en fait, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait!S'exclama James, tout fier de lui.

-Je suis hyper fatiguée, je vais même mal si on peut dire cela comme cela et toi tu recommence à te vanter, dit Lily avant de marcher plus vite pour le semer.

-Lily! Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas dire cela, excuse moi, dit James, réellement franc.

Il n'y avait même pas pensé, il avait dit cela juste pour la faire rire un peu, mais apparemment cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec lui aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Lui demanda James, posant une main sur son épaule.

Lily sentit comme un courent électrique quand il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-C'est à cause de se secret, que je ne voulais pas te dire, et non, je ne veux toujours pas te le dire, ajouta-t-elle rapidement avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit.

-Mais pourquoi? Révéler un secret peut tout changer.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit cela.

-Mais tu n'as pas l'air de me croire.

-Je te crois, c'est seulement que je ne sais pas si ce secret est vrai ou s'il n'est que passager.

-Qu'est-ce que cela change?

-Tout, répondit Lily avant d'entrer dans la classe.

Malgré elle, Lily dormit pendant tout le cours. James essayer de lui prendre quelques notes mais c'était impossible de suivre ce professeur. Il ne savait pas comment Lily faisait pour le suivre à tous les cours, il lui levait son chapeau.

Lorsque le cours tira à sa fin, Amy réveilla Lily. Celle-ci ouvrit des petits yeux fatigués en s'étirant. Elle souria à Amy.

-On dirait que cela va mieux, dit Amy en souriant.

-Ouais, répondit Lily, toujours souriante.

Elle se rendit compte que James la contemplait. Quand celui-ci se rendit compte que Lily le regardait, il rougit en détournant les yeux. Lily esquissa un sourire espiègle avant de le fixer, pour le faire rougir encore plus; ce qui fonctionna.

À la sortie du cours, Lily alla le voir.

-Depuis quand tu rougis toi? Demanda-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

-On dirait que cela va mieux toi. Je ne rougissait pas, j'avais chaud, bredouilla James en tournant son visage dos à elle, rosissant encore un peu.

-Potter rougis à ma vue, c'est bien amusant! Rigola Lily avant de partir hors de sa vue.

Elle s'amusait tout d'un coup. Pendant qu'elle dormait, elle avait fait un rêve. Elle avait rêvé de James, qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle s'était réveillée au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser.

Après ce rêve, elle était certaine qu'elle n'avait rien à s'inquiéter, quand elle serait prête, elle lui dirait et tout finirait bien. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui clochait : elle et lui ensemble. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle le haïssait et maintenant, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait sortir avec lui. C'était étrange pour elle : Lily Evans qui avait son bras autour de celui de James Potter, Lily Evans se collant contre James Potter, Lily qui embrassait James Potter. Dans le réel de ce monde, cela ne pouvait pas exister. Elle trouverait bien un moyen d'échapper au réel de ce monde.

**Voila! C'est mon nouveau chapitre! Je suis désolé si c'est si long à poster, mais j'ai tellement de devoir à faire que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. Merci à tout le monde pour leurs reviews! Si vous envoyer des emails sous version anonyme et bien je ne vais pas pouvoir vous répondre! Mais je vous remercie quand même!MERCI!**


	34. l'été arrive

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre! Je ne vous fais pas languir! Merci à tout le monde qui m'a envoyé des reviews! Je crois qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre à cette histoire, environ 5 ou 6 je dirais! Je veux en faire 40, maximum, cela va être étrange de ne plus penser à cette fiction! En tout cas, voilà un nouveau chapitre! La 200ième personne qui va m'envoyer un review va… je ne sais pas… va être remercié du plus profond de mon âme! Lol! En ce moment j'ai 197 reviews pour cette fiction!**

Chapitre 34 :

Lily marchait en direction de la bibliothèque. Le mauvais temps du printemps avait laissé place à un soleil radieux. La fin des classes approchait à grands pas. Lily n'avait rien révélé à James mais elle passait beaucoup avec lui. Elle venait même à l'appeler par son prénom!

Les ASPICS approchaient eux aussi à grands pas. Lily était paré mais à toutes les fins de semaines, elle allait, comme ce matin, à la bibliothèque pour réviser encore et encore des notions qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Sa décision de devenir médicomage lui donnait beaucoup de par cœur à apprendre, surtout en botanique.

Comme le temps se réchauffait, les jupes, elles, rapetissaient. Les bas de nylon ou collants disparaissait, ce qui faisait baver plus d'un garçon. James, malgré lui, sombrait souvent dans la contemplation de Lily, et tout particulièrement de ses longues jambes minces et tout de même un peu musclées.

-Lily, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es toujours ici, alors que tu connais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir? Demanda un vois moqueuse derrière elle.

-James! Ce que tu m'as fait peur! Tu es fou d'arriver derrière les gens comme cela, s'exclama Lily avant de fermer ses cahiers.

-Il n'y a qu'à toi que je fais cela, c'est comique de te voir sursauter.

Lily lui jeta un faux regard noir tout en rouvrant ses cahiers de botanique. Elle essaya de relire ses notes mais James n'arrêtait pas de la déranger.

-Tu veux bien me laisser un peu? Ce que tu peux être lourd à la fin!

-Viens réviser dehors avec moi, le temps se réchauffe et je n'ai pas envie de rester à l'intérieur.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas rester en dedans que tu dois absolument m'entraîner avec toi, répliqua Lily, souriant toujours.

-S'il te plait! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait!

-Ok, ok! Je viens! Céda Lily.

Elle glissa ses cahiers dans son sac avant de suivre James jusque dans le parc, près du lac. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand orme où James se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Lily laissa tomber son sac par terre puis pris place à côté de lui, en lissant sa jupe. Le jeune homme lui jeta un furtif regard, pour voir comment elle était positionnée. Deux secondes plus tard, la jeune femme était dans les bras du Maraudeur, se faisant amener vers le lac.

-James, lâche moi!

Elle criait dans ses oreilles et lui frappait dans le dos mais rien n'arrêtait James. Il avait bien l'intention de la jeter dans le lac. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en la lançant au bout du quai c'est que   
Lily attraperait sa cravate et le col de sa chemise avant de tomber dans l'eau.

Il ressortit de l'eau en prenant de grandes bouffés d'air, n'ayant pas eu le temps de prendre son souffle.

-Cela t'apprendra! S'exclama Lily avant de l'arroser puis de sortir de l'eau.

Alors qu'elle montait sur le quai, James pu voir sa petite culotte noire.

-Jolie sous-vêtements Lily, se moqua James avant de sortir à son tour.

Lily le repoussa dans l'eau, le visage plus écarlate qu'une tomate.

Amy et Sirius était assis dans la Salle Commune, près d'une fenêtre où un vent léger leurs caressait le visage.

-Tu imagine mon amour, nous sommes ensemble depuis si longtemps, dit Amy en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Oui, et je t'aime toujours autant, répondit Sirius en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Moi aussi je t'adore, souffla Amy en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Sirius.

Il lui fit un sourire tendre et un peu charmeur à la fois avant de l'embrasser encore et encore.

-Tu crois qu'on restera ensemble longtemps encore? Demanda Amy en se blottissant contre lui.

-Pourquoi tu demandes cela? Demanda Sirius, un peu inquiet des sentiments de la jeune femme.

-Pour savoir, ne t'affole pas comme cela, je t'adore mon amour, dit Amy, lui donnant un petit bec sur le nez.

Sirius soupira de soulagement tout en riant.

Remus était étendu sur son lit, la pleine lune étant cette nuit, il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'attaque. Il décida de prendre un bout de parchemin et d'écrire une lettre à Charly.

_Bonjour,_

_Je sais que cela fait très longtemps que nous nous sommes parlé mais je tenais à te dire que je n'ai pas de rancune envers toi. Cela m'a fait extrêmement de peine mais je m'y fais maintenant. Je ne veux pas que nous nous perdions de vue, tu veux bien rester amie avec moi ou tu es de celles qui croient qu'on ne peut pas être amie avec ses ex? J'espère que tu n'es pas ce celles là parce que moi je veux rester en contact avec toi._

_À part de cela, il n'y a pas vraiment de nouveau, tout le monde étudie fort pour réussir les ASPICS (examens très importants), enfin, sauf James et Sirius, mais disons qu'eux, même s'ils n'étudient pas, ils vont tout passer haut la main. Je m'ennuie un peu ces temps si, Sirius est presque toujours avec Amy, James passe beaucoup de temps avec Lily, cela avance bien leur affaire à eux, je me retrouve avec Peter, qui étudie presque tout le temps. Alors en fait, je me retrouve tout seul. _

_Avec affection_

_Remus Lupin_

Il relut sa lettre, satisfait de lui-même. Le loup-garou partit à la volière où il emprunta la chouette de Lily pour envoyer sa lettre.

-Envoie cette lettre à Charly s'il te plait, lui murmura-t-il avant d'attacher la lettre à sa patte.

Le magnifique oiseau blanc de neige s'envola par une fenêtre. Remus retourna lentement au château, passant le temps à faire autre chose qu'étudier.

-Lily, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour cela? C'était une farce, dit James alors que Lily prenait son sac et partait en direction des grandes portes.

-Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié ce commentaire désobligeant, et en plus, je suis toute mouillée maintenant.

James prit sa baguette et lança un sort à Lily qui la sécha complètement.

-Voilà, tu n'es plus toute mouillé.

-Merci, souffla Lily avant de partir à la bibliothèque.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit toujours trouvé une phrase comme cela lorsqu'on passe du bon temps ensemble! Je dois avouer que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien dit de tel mais quand même, il aurait pu se retenir… »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit toujours prendre au sérieux ce que je dis. Je rigolais moi. Ce que je suis idiot, à toutes les fois elle se fâche et je recommence à toutes les fois…! »

James rentra à son tour mais partit à la Salle Commune. Il y trouva Sirius et Amy se bécotant.

-Hé les amoureux, est-ce que vous savez où est Remus? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius et d'Amy.

-Il est au dortoir, répondit rapidement Sirius.

-Comment tu sais cela toi? Lui demanda Amy, sachant pertinemment qu'ils 'embrassaient depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je l'ai vu passé.

-Tu regardes tout ce qui se passe lorsque tu m'embrasses?

-Non, c'est juste que nous ne…

James n'entendit pas le reste, il n'avait pas envie de les entendre plus longtemps. Il monta rapidement les marches pour trouver Remus, assis dans son lit, lisant un livre de métamorphose.

-Lunard, viens, nous allons dehors un peu! Je vais te faire changer d'air!

-Je suis plutôt fatigué James, j'aimerais mieux dormir, dit Remus en posant son livre sur la table de chevet.

-Ho non, non, non! Tu viens avec moi, répondit James, entraînant Remus à sa suite.

Arriver dehors, il laissait Remus se coucher dans l'herbe.

-Tu dors toujours ces temps ci Remus.

-Tu sais pourquoi…

-Il n'y a pas de pleine lune à tous les soirs depuis presque un mois Remus.

-Je m'ennuie.

-De quoi? Ou qui?

-De personne ni de rien… oui en fait je m'ennuie de vous, Sirius est toujours avec Amy, toi tu es toujours avec Lily, je n'ai que Peter, qui étudie toute la journée, dit Remus.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Cela va changer, il suffisait de le dire vieux! Peut-être pas aujourd'hui parce que disons que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, on va se reprendre! Ne t'en fais pas!

Remus lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Les deux amis regardèrent les nuages, parlant de tout et de rien.

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Je l'ai écrit en une fois! D'habitude ça me prend une semaine ou plus, mais la je me suis forcé! En je l'aime pas mal ce chapitre! Envoyez moi des reviews please!**


	35. Petite soirée

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous allez aimer comme les précédents! OU plus!**

Chapitre 35 :

Et voilà, c'était le dernier examen de l'année; métamorphose. Lily regardait furtivement les personnes autour d'elle, voir comment ils trouvaient l'examen. Personnellement, elle trouvait que c'était le plus facile. Mais, même à cela, elle stressait déjà pour savoir si elle le passerait. Elle regarda un instant Amy, assise deux bureau en diagonale. Elle avait l'air de chercher vraiment loin dans sa mémoire; il faut dire que la métamorphose n'était pas sa matière préférée. Sirius était assis en arrière d'Amy. Il avait déjà posé l'examen sur le coin de son bureau et fixait Amy en avant de lui. Ils étaient tellement mignon ces deux là.

Son regard dévia vers Remus, qui répondait à son questionnaire. Elle vit James, concentré sur son parchemin. Il ne cessait de remonter ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez à cause de la chaleur. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était gaucher! Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les enlever de son visage. Il du se rendre compte qu'elle le regardait puisqu'il tourna la tête et rencontra son regard. Il lui dit un signe de tête lui demandant pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça. Il souriait toujours. Elle rit silencieusement avant de retourner à sa feuille. Lily se risqua un regard vers James pour voir qu'il la regardait toujours avec le même sourire.

-Alors Lily, je te fais de l'effet pendant les examens? Demanda James, arrivant en arrière d'elle alors qu'elle marchait en direction du lac avec Amy.

-Ouais c'est ça, rêve toujours, répondit celle-ci en souriant tout de même.

-Je crois que ton amie s'est fait enlevé, fit remarqué James.

Lily se tourna vers Amy pour la voir, un peu plus loin, embrassant Sirius. Elle soupira avant de se tourner vers James.

-C'est un complot, j'en suis certaine, pour que tu te retrouve avec moi, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers le lac.

-Oh oui c'est certain. Pourquoi Sirius n'a-t-il pas le droit de voir sa petite amie pendant que je te parle? Je dois attendre que tu sois toute seule pour aller te parler? Je te ferai remarquer que c'est pratiquement improbable de te trouver, seule, sans Amy ni personne.

-Je sais, je suis une femme très prise, que veux–tu?

-Passer un peu de temps avec toi.

-Quoi?

-Tu m'as demander ce que je voulais, alors j'ai dit passer un peu de temps avec toi, répondit James avec un grand sourire.

Lily rigola en le poussant gentiment. Elle le regarda rire un instant. Elle se mit à courir lorsqu'elle vit le regard malicieux qu'il lui lança. James pouvait la rattraper aisément mais il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Il l'attrapa par la taille pour la stopper. Lily éclata de rire avant de se laisser tomber pour s'asseoir sur le sol. James prit place à côté d'elle.

-Tu es vraiment fou, tu m'as fait peur, dit Lily riant toujours un peu.

-Mais non, c'était comique, répondit James, lui faisant un grand sourire innocent.

Lily grogna avant de le pousser. Il tomba sur le dos (**il était assis, ne pas oublier!**).

-Ça suffit mademoiselle! Vous allez arrêter de me pousser ou ça va aller mal, prévint James avec une voix dangereuse.

-Ha oui, je me demande bien ce que vous pouvez faire…

Elle le poussa gentiment de nouveau pi se leva prestement avant de courir vers Sirius et Amy.

-Protégez moi! S'il vous plait, il veut ma peau! S'exclama Lily, pointant James du doigt.

Celui-ci arrivait en marchant rapidement, les mains sur les hanches. Il lui lança un regard mauvais mais tout de même rieur.

-Je crois que tu es dans le trouble Lily, dit tristement Sirius avant de prendre Amy dans ses bras et de faire un pas de côté pour laisser le chemin libre à James.

-Tu ne m'aides même pas! Amy! S'exclama Lily alors que James la soulevait de terre. Ho non! Pas le lac!

Amy regardait les deux adolescents en riant. Ils s'adoraient vraiment ses deux là, même si Lily, elle, ne voulait pas le dire. James ferait n'importe quoi pour l'entendre lui dire « je t'aime ».

James arriva sur le bout du quai puis regarda l'eau.

-L'eau n'a pas l'air bien chaude, fit-il remarquer alors que Lily se débattait de plus en plus.

-Non James! Ne me lance pas à l'eau!

-Allez Lily! Ne sois pas frileuse! Je saute avec toi alors! S'exclama James en sautant à l'eau.

Lily eut la tête sous l'eau, ainsi que James. Elle sortit en prenant une grande bouffée d'air.

-T'es malade James! Cria-t-elle avant d'essayer de le caler.

Elle fila loin puis sortit de l'eau. James se contenta de rire avant de se hisser sur le quai. Il ne voulait rien dire qui pourrait briser ce beau moment. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil pendant qu'elle essorait ses cheveux frisés.

-Très beaux cheveux comme ça, dit James se secouant la tête pour enlever l'excédant d'eau de ses cheveux à lui.

Elle échappa un petit cri en recevant de l'eau des cheveux de James. Elle lui jeta un petit regard malicieux avant de le pousser de nouveau.

-Tu cherches vraiment la guerre toi! C'est pas possible, dit James, la regardant, étonné mais en même temps rieur.

-Non non, je ne cherche pas du tout la guerre, répondit Lily en lui faisant un sourire d'ange.

« Elle est vraiment mignonne comme ça, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on s'entende si bien tout d'un coup. Je dois être le plus heureux des hommes sur la Terre. Si seulement on sortait ensemble, ça serait encore mieux… »

« Finalement il est pas si mal quand il veut, quand il est vraiment lui-même. »

-Et les tourtereaux, on ne veut pas vous déranger mais nous on s'ennuie, dit Sirius.

Lily rougit en constatant qu'elle et James se fixaient dans les yeux depuis un bon moment. Elle détourna les yeux et regarda Amy qui souriait, l'air vainqueur.

--Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi? Demanda Lily en s'approchant d'Amy.

-Oh pour rien, je te trouvais drôle, répondit celle-ci avec le même sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, il y a autre chose, allez dit le moi!

-Je te le dirai tout à l'heure si tu veux t'en le savoir.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant?

-Parce que… répondit Amy avec un rapide coup d'œil à James.

-Ha… je comprend, d'accord, et crois-moi, je ne vais pas l'oublier!

-On peut savoir ce que c'était ce petit regard qui m'était jeté? Sous entendant que ça parlait de moi.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? Répondit Lily en prenant Amy par le bras, viens, je vais me changer, j'en ai mare d'être mouillée.

Les deux filles partir après que Amy ait donné un dernier baiser à son amoureux.

-James tu sais quoi? Demanda Remus, qui était allé les rejoindre dehors.

-Non quoi?

-Tu sais quand est-ce que ça tombe la petite fête que nous avons organisé?

-Heu… ça tombe… ce soir… pourquoi?

-Mais il y a autre chose ce soir….

-La pleine lune… comprit James en levant le regard vers son ami.

-Nous n'avons qu'à sortir chacun notre tour et nous allons te rejoindre. Il n'y a personne qui va s'en rendre compte. Nous n'avons qu'à faire une petite blague avant de partir et le tour est joué, dit Sirius avec entrain.

-Ouais…J'espère que ça va marcher…

-Et puis de toute façon. On ne peut pas deviner ton problème de fourrure juste parce qu'on est parti fit remarquer James en faisant des gestes avec les bras.

-Oui t'as raison, répondit Remus en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Arrivé au dortoir, Lily se tourna rapidement vers Amy.

-Alors? C'était quoi ce petit regard?

-Je t'avais dit que James n'était pas si arrogant, ni prétentieux. Avoue qu'il n'est pas du tout comme tu le croyais!

-Il est pareil, seulement je me force pour l'endurer…

-Et le taquiner, tu aurais très bien pu te passer de sa présence tu sais.

-Bon d'accord, d'accord, j'avoue qu'il n'est pas tout à fait comme je le croyais, avoua Lily, il est pire! Non non c'est une farce, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant le regard d'Amy.

Les deux filles parlèrent un bon moment avant de descendre pour aller souper. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la Salle Commune, elles virent des banderoles accrochées un peu partout.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites? Demanda Lily, sentant revenir la préfète en elle.

-Et bien comme tu le vois, on prépare la Salle Commune pour une fête, pour notre départ, répondit James en s'approchant. Tu n'as pas réalisé que dans deux jours nous partons et ne remettrons plus jamais les pieds ici? À moins que tu ne deviennes professeur…

Lily regarda un moment autour d'elle. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé. Cet endroit où elle avait passé sept années de sa vie… elle ne le reverrait plus jamais… Elle y avait passé de si belles années, sous la sécurité de Dumbledore.

-Lily! Ça va? Demanda James.

-En! Oui oui… pourquoi?

-Tu avais l'air assez perdu dans tes pensées.

-Ouais… je n'avais pas réalisé que je n'allais plus jamais revenir ici…

Le souper passa vite puis là fête arriva. Lily avait décidé de rester un moment à la fête après que James lui ait demandé au moins une centaine de fois de rester à la fête.

Elle était assise dans un divan et regardait le feu avec un verre à main. Elle n'y avait pas touché et ne comptait pas y tremper les lèvres. La jeune femme observait les gens qui s'amusaient. Avant même que le soleil ne se couche, elle vit Remus sortir de la Salle Commune, il devait aller à la bibliothèque. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop les grosses fêtes comme celle-ci. Elle porta sur son attention vers Amy mais détourna vite le regard en voyant qu'elle était en pleine séance de… « Lavage de bouche » avec Sirius. Elle vit James, près du bar, parlant avec un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Ça doit être quelqu'un dans l'équipe de Quidditch. »

Elle vit Peter passer derrière James et lui glissa un mot avant de filer. James délaissa sa conversation puis alla vers Sirius. Ça sentait la farce à plein nez. Sirius et lui allèrent dans un coin où elle ne pue plus les voir. Amy vint la rejoindre.

-Tu t'amuses? Demanda-t-elle en prenant place à côté d'elle.

-Ouais… Disons que j'aimerais dormir un peu mais…

-Ho allez, prend une gorgée de ton verre et ça va aller mieux.

-Je ne vais pas boire ça. C'est James qui m'a donné ça tout à l'heure. Il aurait bien pu mettre n'importe quoi la dedans.

- Voyons Lily, il n'est pas comme ça…

Amy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tout plein de feu d'artifices enchantés s'envolaient puis tournoyaient au plafond. Les deux filles furent émerveillées. C'était vraiment beau. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit James et Sirius partirent de la Salle Commune. « Probablement pour préparer quelque chose du genre… »

La soirée avança puis la Salle se vida peu à peu. Lily cherchait James pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

-Lily? Demanda Amy, étouffant un bâillement.

-Oui?

-Je sais ce que tu devrais faire quand tu l'auras trouvé, dis lui que tu l'aimes. Je crois que ça a assez duré. Écoute Lily, Nous partons demain après la remise de diplôme.

-Je ne l'aime pas, est-ce que tu comprends ça?

-Tu es juste trop bouchée pour lui dire, est-ce que tu comprends ça? Répliqua Amy avant de filer au dortoir.

Lily venait d'avoir une mini dispute avec Amy seulement parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'avouer qu'elle aimait James.

« Ok, elle a raison. Suffit. Je vais lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et il fera tout ce qu'il voudra. Ce petit jeu a assez duré. »

Elle cherchait James encore et encore mais elle ne le trouva nulle part. Elle alla même jusqu'à monter, incertaine, jusqu'au dortoir où elle ne trouva personne. « Il n'est pas rentré, c'est ce que ça veut dire. Que fais tu encore James? »

Elle attendit encore et encore. Bientôt, la Salle Commune fut totalement vide. Le temps passa puis passa et James ne revenait toujours pas. Elle commença à s'inquiéter. Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose. S'il était blessé et que personne ne le savait. Et lorsqu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait vu rentré ni Remus, Sirius ou Peter. Que faisaient-ils encore?

Le temps passa encore et encore et ils n'arrivaient toujours pas. Lily arpentait la pièce de long en large, faisant passer le temps. Elle avait eut le temps de se demander au moins mille fois comment elle lui dirait ses sentiments. Mais où pouvait-il bien être?

Le soleil commença à se lever et Lily, plus inquiète que jamais, était assise dans un divan à se ronger les ongles. Elle ne les avait jamais rongé de sa vie mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas?

Il ne restait plus longtemps avant que les élèves ne commencent à se lever, peut-être une heure ou deux, maximum, et James n'arrivait toujours pas.

Lily se redressa dans le divan. Il y avait du bruit provenant du portait de la Grosse Dame. Elle se leva prestement et se retourna…il n'y avait personne. Elle savait que les maraudeurs avaient le moyen de se rendre invisible. Avec le nombre de coup qu'ils avaient fait, certain auraient été impossible sans l'invisibilité.

-Ok James je sais que tu es là. Alors sors de ta cachette, dit Lily regardant dans le vide.

Rien ne se passa. Elle avait un peu peur de parler dans le vide mais elle ne voulait pas rater sa chance.

-Allez James, je ne rigole pas, sors de là. J'ai à te parler, dit Lily d'une voix qui se devait d'être imposante mais qui était plutôt inquiète. Les larmes lui montaient progressivement aux yeux. Elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait les empêcher.

-Mais ferme les yeux, répondit la voix de James dans le vide.

Lily ne sut quoi répondre et ferma les yeux.

-Tu peux ouvrir, dit James, un instant après.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et James, en chair et en os, se trouvait devant lui.

-Où tu étais cette nuit? TOUTE la nuit? Moi j'avais à te parler et je ne t'ai jamais trouvé. Ne vient pas m'inventer de mensonge je n'en veux pas! J'en ai assez que tu me dises n'importe quoi pour sauver tes petites blagues. Je vaux plus que ça. Je sais tenir ma langue tu sais. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toute la nuit, en dehors de la Salle Commune? Je me suis inquiété pour toi. C'était la pleine lune, tu sais ce que ça veut dire! Tu aurais pu tombé nez à nez avec un loup-garou! UN LOUP-GAROU! Tu imagines! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi et moi je me faisait du souci ici.

James la regardait, amusé. Lily s'en faisait pour lui parce qu'il aurait pu tomber nez à nez avec un loup-garou. Il avait été toute la nuit avec un loup-garou. Lily c'était fait du souci pour lui!

-Est-ce que tu as seulement compris ce que j'ai dit! S'exclama Lily en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Bien sur que j'ai compris.

-Alors répond moi! Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi toute la nuit à cause de ça. Maintenant je tombe de fatigue et je n'ai pas la force de me chica…

Elle ne pu finit sa phrase car James avait collé son corps aux siens, lèvres y comprises. Elle répondit instantanément à son baiser, enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou. Son cœur battait à la chamade et malgré qu'elle ait les yeux clos, des larmes de soulagement coulaient le long de ses joues. James se sépara d'un centimètre pour coller son front contre le sien. Il la regardait amoureusement, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'aime. Ne me laisse plus, plus jamais, murmura Lily, se perdant dans son regard chocolat.

-Jamais, je te le promets Lily, pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

**Voilà! C'est mon nouveau chapitre! Avouez que c'est un gros BOUM! Envoyez moi de beaux reviews! Je fais encore deux chapitre et ça va être fini…. Terminé! C'est bizarre de penser à ça… ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'écris…**


	36. fin d'année et encore plus

**Bonjour! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fiction! J'espère que vous aller aimer.**

Chapitre 36 :

-Lily réveille toi, dit la voix douce d'Amy. Allez, il est onze heure, c'est la première fois de ta vie que tu sautes le petit déjeuné.

Amy prit place sur le lit et caressa doucement les cheveux de Lily. Elle la secoua gentiment pour qu'elle se réveille.

-Je suis fatiguée Amy, je n'ai pas dormie de la nuit, laisse moi encore une heure.

-Non, là tu te lèves, depuis environ neuf heure, il y a James qui t'attend dans la Salle Commune et me demande d'aller te chercher.

Lily se redressa au nom de James. James. Il l'attendait depuis deux heures. Elle se leva et fila sous la douche.

-Dis lui que j'arrive bientôt! Cria-t-elle au travers de la porte.

-D'accord! Dépêches-toi!

Amy partit dire cela à James. Pendant ce temps, Lily prit une douche rapide, se sécha les cheveux avec un sort, elle ne pris pas même le temps de les aplatir, ce qui aurait pris quelques secondes avec un sort, en fait elle avait oublié. Elle s'habilla d'un jeans taille basse et d'une chemise blanche.

Elle dévala les marches puis se trouva dans la Salle Commune. Elle vit James se retourner rapidement, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Bonjour, tu dors tard, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Répliqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Il y eut un raclement de gorge derrière les deux amoureux. Ils se retournèrent rapidement, pour voir Amy, Sirius et Remus, un point d'interrogation au visage. Les deux amoureux rigolèrent avant que Lily ne prenne la parole.

-Nous sommes ensemble…

-Depuis ce matin, termina James en souriant.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es réveillé aussi soudainement quand je t'ai parlé de James, comprit Amy en souriant, elle aussi.

Sirius sortit du groupe et sauta sur son ami.

-HAAA! JAMES! Enfin! Cria-t-il en se battant avec son ami.

James était écroulé de rire. Il n'arrivait pas à se défendre tellement il riait. Sirius s'en rendit compte et le regarda, faussement inquiet.

-Oh mon dieu James, l'amour te fait de l'effet, tu n'arrives plus à te battre, oh seigneur!

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois, répondit malicieusement James avant de renverser Sirius et de s'asseoir en califourchon sur lui. Il lui fit un sourire vainqueur.

-Alors, qui n'est plus capable de se battre maintenant? Demanda-t-il à Sirius.

Celui-ci grogna, regardant ailleurs. James éclata de rire et se leva. Il tendit sa main à Sirius, celui-ci la regarda et se leva lui-même, l'air hautain.

-Ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, tous les même, dit-il en soupirant et en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Amy alla le voir et lui prit les mains.

-Mon amour, ne sois pas mauvais perdant, nous on t'aime pareil tu sais, dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement douce en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-RRR, tu me fais craquer quand tu fais ça, répliqua Sirius avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Lily elle, s'était blotti dans les bras de son nouvel amoureux. Elle le regarda en souriant, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez. James lui sourit avant de l'embrasser, sur la bouche cette fois.

-Bon bon bon, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'embrasser à tout moment, s'exclama Sirius en levant les bras au ciel. Seigneur, aide nous!

Lily devint couleur pivoine, James lui rit en serrant encore plus Lily contre lui.

-Bon et bien je crois qu'on devrait aller manger, je suis certaine que Lily est affamée, dit Amy afin de sauver son amie.

-Oui allons y, déclara Lily avant de filer, suivit de tout le monde, tenant la main de James. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise lorsque James et Lily entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main. Tout le monde avait l'habitude de leurs chicanes interminables et les voila ensemble! Lily devenait de plus en plus rouge alors que James, lui, se redressait et souriait franchement. Il la prit par la taille, lui donnant au passage un baiser dans les cheveux. Ils prirent place à la table des Griffondors. Lily prit place à côté de James. Il posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse et lui fit un beau et doux sourire. Elle répondit à son sourire avant de se mettre à manger.

Les deux amoureux flottaient sur un nuage.

_

* * *

Dans le train les menant vers Londres…_

-Alors voilà, nous sommes parti pour toujours de Poudlard, dit Amy, couchée, la tête sur les cuisses de Sirius.

-Ouais, ça va me manquer, pas vous? Demanda Lily, entre les bras de James.

-C'est certain! J'ai passé les sept meilleures années de ma vie là-bas, répondit Sirius, triste de ne plus pouvoir faire de farces aux Serpentards à tous les jours.

-Je vais m'ennuyer de ne plus avoir à essayer de te séduire moi, j'y étais habitué, rigola James, accompagnant sa phrase d'un baiser.

-Préfères tu ne pas m'avoir du tout?

-NON!

Lily éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser.

-Il était vraiment temps que vous vous trouviez, dit Remus, les regardant avec un sourire.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent dans les yeux, souriant un à l'autre.

-Ouais, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

_

* * *

Plusieurs mois plus tard, dans une belle maison de Goddric Hollows…_

Lily arriva du marché puis sourit en voyant les pétales de lys par terre.

« Encore James, qu'est-ce qu'il a préparé cette fois pour me surprendre? » Se dit-elle en suivant le chemin tracé de pétales.

Elle déboucha dans la cuisine, où la table était montée, avec de belles chandelles et d'autres pétales de lys parsemant la nappe blanche. Un petit mot l'attendait dans son assiette.

_Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu_

_J'ai tout de suite su_

_Que tu serais mienne_

_Que tu n'étais pas aussi vilaine_

_Que tu le laissais voir_

_Que tu ne me laisserais pas entrer_

_Dans le jardin de ton cœur dont toi seule avait la clef._

_Je t'ai mal approché_

_Je me suis mal exprimé_

_Alors tu as voulu t'en aller_

_Je n'ai jamais renoncé_

_Je savais que ce qu'il y avait à gagner_

_Valait le prix de ces refus_

_Et au fil du temps j'ai su_

_Q'il me fallait changer_

_Si je voulais t'avoir à mes côtés_

_J'ai fait tout mon possible_

_J'ai brisé cet équilibre fragile_

_Qui nous séparait_

_Je me suis emparé de ton cœur_

_Te promettant le bonheur_

_Maintenant je veux que tu m'accordes_

_Ton cœur pour l'éternité_

_« Retournes toi »_

Les larmes aux yeux, Lily se tourna pour voir James, un genou par terre, une petite boîte à la main.

-Veux-tu me m'épouser? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant la petite boîte, découvrant une belle bague en or, ornée d'une émeraude et de deux petit rubis.

Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son époux, le serrant très fort contre elle.

-Oui oui, je le veux, dit-elle, l'embrassant fougueusement.

James répondit hardiment à son baiser. Puis il la regarda, enlevant la bague de la petite boîte en velours noir. Elle lui tendit une main tremblante. Il passa la bague à son annulaire, puis lui embrassa la main. Les deux époux s'embrassèrent encore et encore.

_

* * *

Un mois plus tard…_

James rentra dans la maison, épuisé de cette longue journée. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. Il monta difficilement les marches puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre à coucher. Il trouva Lily assise sur le lit, en chemise de nuit, l'attendant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Que fais-tu debout à cette heure? Je t'ai pourtant dit que je rentrais tard, dit James avant de se dévêtir, puis de s'asseoir à côté de sa fiancé.

-J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, je n'arrivais pas à dormir avant de te l'avoir dit. Je le sais depuis ce matin.

-Quoi?

Elle avait l'entière attention de James. Elle prit sa main et la porta à son ventre.

-Je vais avoir un bébé.

James la regarda avec des yeux ronds, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de parsemer son ventre de petits baisers.

Lily éclata de rire avant de prendre la tête de son fiancé entre ses mains.

-Et-ce que je dois comprendre que tu es heureux?

-Tu dois comprendre que je suis le plus heureux des hommes!

Lily se mit à rire de nouveau avant de s'emparer de la bouche de son fiancé.

_

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard…_

-Oh! J'ai l'air une vrai baleine! S'exclama Lily devant le miroir.

C'était le jour de son mariage et Lily avait les larmes aux yeux. Ça fait 7 mois qu'elle était enceinte et un énorme ventre apparaissait derrière sa longue robe blanche.

-Mais non Lily, tu est magnifique, tu as le plus beau cadeau du monde dans ton ventre, tu ne dois pas penser cela, répondit Amy en lui prenant la main. Regarde moi ça le bel enfant qui grandit, tu imagines dans deux mois, tu vas pouvoir le prendre dans tes bras, ça ne va pas être génial?

-Si, ça va être génial, je t'aime mon bébé, dit Lily en caressant son ventre.

-Allez, maintenant regarde moi que je te maquille, tu te fais attendre dehors.

Dehors, dans la cour de leur belle maison, un autel avait été dressé, de belles chaises blanches étaient installées sous le soleil du mois de juin.

Lily se tourna vers Amy qui la maquilla légèrement, sachant que Lily était déjà magnifique au naturel.

-Bon allons y, dit Amy lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent dehors et la musique retentit. Tout en marchant vers l'autel, Lily ne regardait que James, qui la regardait aussi avec un grand sourire. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'avant, James prit les mains de Lily en lui murmurant un je t'aime que seule elle entendit.

La cérémonie se déroula en beauté. Enfin arriva le serment.

-Lily Evans, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux James Potter ici présent, de l'aimer et le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? Demanda le prêtre avec une voix solennel.

-Oui je le veux, répondit Lily, la voix pleine d'émotions.

-Et vous James Potter, acceptez vous de prendre Lily Evans ici présente comme épouse, de l'aimer et la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

-Oui je le veux, répondit James à son tour.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

James prit tendrement Lily dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui

**Voilà! Je suis désolé si ça a été long! Il y avait plein de choses qui m'empêchait d'écrire! Je vais écrire un chapitre de mes autres histoires (lorsque le destin nous fait changer d'avis et l'amitié de jeunes enfants) le plus vite possible! Merci! Je ne me souvenait plus de ce que le prêtre doit exactement dire avant qu'ils disent oui je le veux… alors si quelqu'un le sait, dite le moi je vais pouvoir le changer! Merci beaucoup!**


	37. La soirée du mariage

**Bonjour! L'école est finie! Enfin! Je vais avoir plus de temps à consacrer à mes fictions! Bon… ce chapitre est le dernier de Révéler un secret peut tout changer. Le dernier. Ça va faire étrange de ne plus avoir à penser à l'écrire… ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'écris… **

_Dans le chapitre précédent…_

_-Lily Evans, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux James Potter ici présent, de l'aimer et le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? Demanda le prêtre avec une voix solennel._

_-Oui je le veux._

_-Et vous James Potter, acceptez vous de prendre Lily Evans ici présente comme épouse, de l'aimer et la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?_

_-Oui je le veux, répondit James à son tour._

_-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._

_James prit tendrement Lily dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait._

Chapitre 37

-Je t'aime ma chérie, murmura-t-il en lui souriant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, très fort, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Tout le monde applaudissait dans la salle. Ça devait être le plus beau couple du monde, le plus heureux en tout cas.

* * *

Lily et James dansaient un slow, collé l'un à l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux. James se croyait l'homme le plus heureux du monde en ce moment.

Sirius était assis au bar avec Remus et Amy. Ils discutaient tranquillement. Amy, assise contre son Sirius chéri, se leva doucement.

-Tu veux venir danser Siri? Lui demanda-t-elle en prenant ses mains.

Il jeta un rapide regard à Remus puis accepta en souriant. Ils partirent sur la piste, se tenant la main. Amy se serra contre Sirius, un doux sourire aux lèvres, mais le regard triste.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi?

-Euh… Et bien j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Sirius ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il attendait la suite.

-Je… déménage au Canada. Pour suivre ma formation de médicomage spécialisée, dit-elle en baissant les yeux au sol.

-Combien de temps? Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

-Euh… deux ans.

-Deux ans! S'exclama-t-il plus fort. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi sans toi?

-Je n'en sais rien. Tu pourras venir me voir tout de même… de temps en temps.

-Oui et comment? C'est très difficile de transplaner d'un continent à l'autre, tu le sais bien!

-Ce n'est pas ma faute ok! Te fâches contre moi pour ça. Je n'ai pas le choix d'aller là-bas, sinon je ne pourrai pas faire le métier que je veux, répondit-elle.

-Je suis désolé mon amour. Tu… tu pars quand?

-Dans deux semaines…

Sirius hocha doucement la tête en embrassa passionnément sa douce pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait énormément. Elle répondit à son baiser, passant ses mains dans les cheveux du ténébreux.

-Je t'aime Amy, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Remus regardait son verre. Ils s'étaient bien amusé toute la soirée mais la il commençait à être fatigué. Il était passé minuit depuis un bon moment et les gens commençaient à s'en aller.

Il termina son verre et se prépara pour se lever lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui, une voix qu'il n'avait pas oubliée.

-Euh… bonjour tout le monde. Je voudrais dédier cette chanson à un jeune homme que j'ai vu plus tôt dans la soirée mais à qui je n'ai pas eut le courage d'aller parler.

Remus se tourna vers la scène et la reconnu aussitôt, ses longs cheveux noirs, ses grands yeux bleus, ses mains délicates posées sur le manche du micro. Il se leva et s'approcha de la scène.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

___I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

___On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

___That I love you  
And I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

___So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

___I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
And I've loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you any more  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you any more   
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing   
Hold on to me and never let me go_

Charly descendit de la scène, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux, remarquant qu'il avait lui aussi les yeux vitreux.

-Alors, tu me pardonnes d'être parti si longtemps alors que j'aurais pu venir te voir bien avant?

Pour seule réponse, Remus l'embrassa avec passion, ne remarquant pas que tout le monde les regardait avec un sourire doux aux lèvres.

-Est-ce que ça répond à ta question? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux

-Je crois bien que oui, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**Et voila, il est terminé. Je suis désolé que ça ait prit autant de temps! Je vais envoyer un autre chapitre pour la fin. Ça devait être ce chapitre le dernier mais j'ai décidé d'en faire un autre pour mieux conclure… il va être moins joyeux le prochain…**


	38. La Fin

**Bonjour! Et voici mon dernier chapitre! Je veux remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Merci beaucoup à tout le monde! Ça a été vraiment génial Allez lire mes autre fictions et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

Chapitre 38

Lily et James, assis dans le salon de leur belle maison de Goddric Hollow, regardait leur petit garçon jouer avec ses petites autos ensorcelées.

-J'ai peur, tous les soirs j'ai peur qu'il arrive, dit soudainement Lily en soupirant.

James prit sa femme adorée dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que Peter ne révèlera pas le secret, répondit-il en lui embrassant le front.

-Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… il est peut-être ton grand ami mais je n'ai jamais eut confiance en lui, je suis désolé…

-Il ne serait pas mon ami s'il n'était pas fidèle. Et puis, quelqu'un m'aurait bien dit qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne.

-Ce n'est pas les gens qui manquaient mon chéri…

-Ha oui et qui? Autre que toi? Demanda James en haussant la voix.

Harry se mit à pleurer. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lily. Elle haïssait quand James haussait le ton comme cela. Elle se leva et partit vers la cuisine en prenant Harry.

-Je ne voulais pas te fâcher, oubli ça, dit-elle tout en sortant un biberon du réfrigérateur. Elle le mit dans l'eau chaude.

James, toujours assis dans le salon se prit le visage entre les mains tout en soupirant. Ils étaient tous à bout ces temps-ci et ça se reflétait dans Harry. Il se leva et se rendit à la cuisine. Arrivant derrière Lily, il glissa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça quand je me fâche, je ne voulais pas fâcher. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs disons.

-Je sais, je sais James, répondit Lily en laisser aller sa tête contre le torse de James.

Il lui embrassa le cou avant de sentir une petite poigne sur la manche de sa chemise. Il se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux émeraude. Le petit bébé tendit les bras vers son papa. James se pencha à la hauteur de Harry, assis dans sa chaise haute. Harry prit le visage de son papa entre ses mains et lui donna un petit baiser sur le nez.

-Papa, prononça-t-il avec difficulté.

James se tourna vers Lily en souriant.

-Tu as entendu? Il a dit papa! Il m'a appelé papa! Il a parlé! S'exclama-t-il avant de prendre son petit par la taille et de le lancer dans les airs.

Petit Harry explosa de rire.

Lily rejoignit les deux garçons et vola Harry à James. Elle embrassa James sur les lèvres avant d'aller faire boire Harry.

-Tout cela est bien amusant mais il faut tout de même manger hein Harry?

Harry tapa dans ses mains avant de prendre le biberon. Lily lui embrassa le front avec un regard attentionné.

-Tu penses qu'on devra vivre comme ça toute notre vie? Demanda Lily.

-Mais non, je suis certain que bientôt, nous serons libre et heureux d'avoir réussit à faire vivre Harry, répondit James.

Soudain, une énorme explosion arriva du vestibule d'entrée. James couru au bord de la porte et le vit.

-Lily c'est lui! Pars avec Harry, cachez-vous!

-Je ne te laisserai pas seul!

-LILY, FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS! Cria James, le regard suppliant.

Lily s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa rapidement.

-Je t'aime mon chéri.

-Je t'aime ma fleur de lys, plus que tout, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, protège Harry, je veillerai sur vous. Il n'est pas question que tu meurs, murmura-t-il avant de filer.

Harry se mit à pleurer et à bouger dans tous les sens pour rejoindre son père.

Lily murmura des paroles rassurantes à son oreille pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers. Mais ça n'apaisa pas Harry qui continua de hurler.

James, pendant ce temps, arriva face au seigneur des ténèbres.

-Otes toi de mon chemin, traître au sang pur, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Jamais, plutôt mourir.

-Tu aurais pu être mon préféré si tu avais été du bon côté… dommage…

-Malheureusement, je suis déjà du bon côté alors vas-t-en! Experlia…

-Avada Kedavra!

Lily entendit quelque chose de lourd tomber au sol.

« James, oh non, James est mort, mon chéri….. NON! »

Lily mit le bébé dans son lit alors qu'il hurlait toujours. Elle prit sa baguette et se prépara à accueillir le seigneur des ténèbres comme il se devait. Quelqu'un montait les marches. Plus les pas se rapprochaient, plus elle sentait la fureur monter en elle. Elle allait venger son mari, venger toute la peur que cet être avait fait naître dans l'esprit des gens.

La porte explosa en mille morceaux et Lord Voldemort entra.

-Laisse moi le bébé sang de bourbe.

-Jamais!

-Pareil comme ton mari, c'est pathétique. Dire que tu vas subir le même sort, vous me faites pitié.

-Je me fou de ce que tu penses. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu laisses Harry tranquille.

-Et tu penses que je vais t'écouter? Allez enlève toi de mon chemin.

-Prends mois au lieu de Harry, laisse le tranquille! Prends moi à sa place! Tu veux une mort de plus sur la conscience, que ça soit la mienne.

-Je m'en fou de toi sang de bourbe. Et si tu penses que je vais avoir la mort de ton stupide mari et la tienne sur la conscience… pff! Allez suffit la rigolade, enlève toi maintenant.

-NON!

-Avada Kedavra!

Voldemort s'approcha machiavéliquement du berceau. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer le bébé qui pleurait plus fort que tout, la protection que la mère avait œuvrer autour de son bébé se manifesta. Le maître des ténèbres, en prononçant un sortilège impardonnable, se réduisit lui-même au néant.

_Ce soir là… Deux âmes sœurs sont morts cette nuit là de la baguette de Lord Voldemort. Deux êtres qui avaient mit au monde un nouveau petit garçon qui a changé le court de l'histoire. Ils étaient beaucoup appréciés et ce fut un énorme deuil pour beaucoup de gens que de perdre Lily et James Potter._

_Ce soir là… Amy partit pour l'Amérique, oubliant le passé, n'ayant pas ouï de ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer, l'apprenant le lendemain par les journaux. Ce jour là, elle se mit à haïr Sirius Black pour avoir trahi les Potter de cette manière._

_Ce soir là… un homme du nom de Sirius Black fut envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir été accusé du meurtre de beaucoup de moldus et de Peter Pettigrow. Treize ans plus tard, il s'échappa de la prison hautement gardé sous sa forme d'animagi et alla voir son neveu .Ils sont devenu très proche l'un de l'autre. Deux ans plus tard, lord d'un combat au ministère de la magie, dans le département des mystères, il se fit éliminer par sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Ce soir là… un petit homme prénommé Peter Pettigrow révéla au seigneur des ténèbres la cachette de Lily et James Potter. Quelque instant plus tard, se faisant trouver par Sirius Black, tua d'un seul sort plusieurs moldus et sorciers, se coupa un doigt et se sauva sous sa forme de rat._

_Ce soir là… Remus Lupin fut écroulé. En une nuit, il avait perdu toutes les personnes qui lui tenaient à cœur. Il ne lui restait que Charly qui resta toute la nuit, toute la semaine, enlacé à lui, partageant sa peine, la ressentant elle aussi. Malheureusement, n'étant pas sorcière, elle devait finir ses études et parti, pour ne plus revenir, assassiné pas les Mangemorts._

_Ce soir là… le petit Harry fut envoyé chez son oncle et sa tante, où il passa onze années de sa vie sans savoir qu'il était un sorcier._


End file.
